Backwards
by K.E.B.123
Summary: "I had a pregnancy scare in college." What if it wasn't a scare?
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo, I know I have other stories to be updating, but I watching SVU last night and I just couldn't help but write this. I heard one specific line, and it inspired a whole story; my imagination working over time I suppose. Tell me what you think :) **

**This was inspired by "Mercy" when Olivia said the line, "I had a pregnancy scare in college...". So I thought, what if it wasn't a scare? It's major A/U, but sometimes those stories are quite entertaining yes?**

**A/N: I don't know exactly what rating to give it. So I'm going to play it safe for now and keep it at T, but if readers want me to, or if I feel so inclined, I might change it to M...we'll just have to see. Also, I don't know if this has been done, or even thought of before, but I in no way am trying to copy someone's work :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU; DICK WOLF DOES (or else Christopher Meloni wouldn't be leaving, and they wouldn't be getting actors that I don't care about)**

* * *

><p>Twenty-one year old Olivia Benson sat on the edge of the bathtub, staring at the object laying on the sink. How could this have happened? She was a Junior in college, she still had almost two years to go, how could she ruin everything by a stupid mistake.<p>

She looked at her phone and sighed. Two minutes down, one to go. She was glad her roommate, Naomi Keenan, was at work. It made this a little less stressful, knowing someone wasn't on the other end of the door to harass her about taking so long in the bathroom.

Her phone began to ring, her alarm going off signalling her wait was now over. She took a deep breath as she stood from tub, before she walked to the sink and reached down for the object laying on the edge. She stopped when she noticed her reflection. Never had she seen her eyes filled with so much fear, even after all the years she had to live with Serena.

She took another deep breath, before lifting the small white stick and looking down at its results. The small blue plus sign that appeared gave her all the answers she needed. She was pregnant.

She sank down to the floor and curled her knees to her chest. How had she let this happen? She had finally gotten away from Serena; away from all the drunkeness, and nights of abuse. She had thought she was finally going to have a life, until that small plus sign changed her plans.

What was she supposed to tell everyone? What was she supposed to tell Naomi, her best friend since Freshman year. What was she supposed to tell her mother? What was she supposed to tell the father of her baby? She had only met him twice, once during her Freshman orientation, and once during a party two months ago; it was the night their one night stand had resulted in an unplanned pregnancy.

She placed her head in her hands and began to cry. Her dreams of becoming a part of the NYPD were over. She wasn't even sure if she wanted kids. Olivia continued to sit on the floor, her back against the bathtub, and thought about what she was going to do. She could give the baby up and allow them the chance to have a normal happy life, or she could keep the baby and try to finish school.

She didn't know how long she sat on the floor crying. It wasn't until she heard the front door of the apartment open did she have any recognition of time. "Olivia? Are you home?"

Olivia opened her mouth to speak out, but before any words could come out, she was hit with another strong wave of naseau. She quickly shuffled over to the toilet and lifted the lid just in time to vomit. She heard the door to the bathroom open before she bent over the toilet and continued to throw up. "Liv," Naomi said softly as she placed her hand on Olivia's back and rubbed it gently. "It must be a stomach flu going around," she said, pulling a piece of Olivia's hair back and behind her ear.

Olivia leaned back and wiped her mouth with a damp towel. "It's not the flu," she whispered, pulling the pregnancy test up and showing her roommate.

Naomi looked at the test, before her eyes widened. "Oh Liv," she said gently, pulling her friend into a hug, letting Olivia continue to cry on her shoulder. She knew all about Olivia's past so she knew that if she kept the baby she wouldn't have much support from her mother. "I'm here for you, no matter what you chose," she whispered, rubbing Olivia's back gently.

Olivia pulled away from her friend and looked her in the eye. She knew what she wanted to do, and she was glad to have some support. "I want to keep it," she whispered. She wanted to take responsibility for her actions, no matter how much it would put her plans on hold.

Naomi nodded, before offering Olivia a smile. "Then I'm here for you, you know that right?" Olivia nodded, before wiping her eyes. "And I know for a fact every friend you have is going to support you."

Olivia looked at her friend and smiled. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," Naomi said, before standing and offering Olivia a hand. Olivia took her hand in her own and Naomi lifted her up. Olivia quickly threw the stick in her hand away, washed her hands, before she followed Naomi out and into the living room. "Soo, um, when exactly did this happen?" Naomi asked, taking a seat on the couch.

Olivia took a seat next to Naomi and took a deep breath. She looked her friend in the eye, and sighed. Naomi was the daughter of two Irish/American parents. Her father was a doctor, and her mother was an English professor at Hudson. She had chosen Siena College to get away from home and be her own person. When Olivia had first met her, she was afraid she was going to be one of those stuck up rich kids, but as she got to know her, she realized she was exactly the opposite. She didn't flaunt her money, in fact, she hardly used it. She liked to work; it gave her a sense of belonging.

Olivia watched as Naomi pulled her strawberry blonde hair into a messy bun, before focusing her green eyes back on the brunette. "At Heather's party," Olivia answered.

"What about the father?"

Olivia looked at her friend and sighed, before pulling a piece of dark hair behind her ear. "I don't know if I want him involved."

Naomi looked at Olivia and raised an eyebrow. "Liv, he has the right to know."

Olivia sighed once more, letting Naomi know how much she objected to the thought of telling her baby's father. "What am I supposed to tell my mother?" she asked as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and began to type out a text message.

Naomi watched as Olivia sent the message before shrugging her shoulders. "Why don't we deal with one person at a time. Tell you what, I'll go with you to tell the father."

Olivia shook her head. "I think this is something I need to do alone, but thanks." She rose from the couch and rushed into the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she was done, she quickly grabbed her keys and rushed out of the apartment, smiling at Naomi on the way out. She rushed to her car and drove off, hoping this conversation wasn't going to be too awkward.

* * *

><p>The drive to Hudson University seemed to take forever. When she arrived, she immediately went to the apartment she had been at only once before. She quickly knocked on the door, silently hoping that his roommates weren't home. She didn't want to have to share this information with more people than necessary.<p>

The door opened, revealing a taller man. His dark hair was longer than when she had last seen him, but it still remained short enough to qualify as a military cut. His blue eyes were just as piercing as they had been the first time she had met him, and he was starting to show the first stages of a beard. "Olivia?" he asked, his eyes widening when he saw her standing in front of his door.

He looked her over, slightly shocked to see her back. Her hair was a little longer, but in the two months since he had seen her, nothing had really changed. "It's nice to see you again," he said with a smile. He had to admit, it was nice to see her again. The last time he had seen her, she was rushing out of his apartment, angry that she had spent the night. "What are you doing here?"

Olivia looked up at the man who had fathered her baby and sighed. She really didn't know how she was going tell him, all she could do was hope he didn't hate her after. "Hi Elliot. We, um, we need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, tell me what you think :)<strong>

**I know Olivia's supposed to be in a sorority, I'll try to play that in there somewhere, but remember it's AU so...yeah...and don't worry, our famous Stabler will still be involved in the Marines...you'll have to be patient.**

**Tell me what you guys think, because I have some big plans for this one!**

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love that people like this story, and think it's very original. My goal has been completed! Teehe :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

**give a lil' get a lil:**

_love this! it's kind of like what happened to elliot and kathy but with olivia, which makes it a hundred times better... :) very unique plot, & i love how you use so much detaails! update soon please :)_

**~haha you know, I didn't really think about that, but I suppose it is kinda like what happened with Kathy and Elliot. Good thing it's not them right ;) Thank you for the compliment about the details, I try :)**

**The Wizarding DemiGod:**

_Ooooh! Originally interesting! Can't wait to see El's reaction. (;_

**~First off, thank you :) I think Elliot's reaction will be...well, pure Elliot ;)**

**And to this special person: **

**Lisa:**

_What do we think? We think you are an Idiot. This sucks_

**~Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, and even more sorry that you had to waste your time putting a review that just proves I'm not the idiot. Next time, don't use an anonymous name, maybe then I'd take you seriously. People like it, and they're the people I'm writing for, so either change your standards, or don't read it. Until then, fuck off.**

* * *

><p>Elliot continued to stare at the woman in the hallway. "Oookay," he said, trying to get her to continue, "What's up?"<p>

Olivia looked up at Elliot and sighed, before looking away. Damn those perfect blue eyes. "Um, actually, can I come in?" she asked, hoping she wouldn't have to have this discussion with him in the hallway.

Elliot nodded, before quickly opening the door and moving aside. Olivia quickly walked into the apartment and over to the all too familiar couch. She quickly took a seat, before shifting to look at Elliot. He quickly walked over to the couch and stared down at the brunette. "Can I get you something to drink?" he asked politely, trying his best to be a good host.

Olivia shook her head. She wanted to get this over as soon as possible, having a drink would make this into a social visit. Elliot nodded, before taking a seat on the couch next to Olivia. "Sooo," he began, before his phone began to ring. He pulled it out and looked at the name on the screen, before looking up at Olivia. He knew he had to answer the phone, it was, after all, a very important phone call, but he didn't want to be rude to Olivia.

Olivia, seeing his conflicting face, only nodded. "Go ahead," she said.

He gave her a smile, before answering the phone. "I'll be right back," he said, before walking off towards the kitchen, leaving Olivia alone to think.

* * *

><p><em>Eighteen year old Olivia Benson carried another box through the door to the dorm room she shared with her roommate, Naomi Keenen, groaning as she felt the effects moving in all by herself was having on her body. Naomi had gone back home to grab a few last minute items, and everyone else was busy moving into their own dorms, so for the moment she was left to deal with all the heavy lifting herself.<em>

_She quickly exited the building and headed back to the parking lot where her car was parked with the last box. Unfortunately for her, this was the heaviest. She opened her trunk and tried to lift the box, before placing it back into her trunk. _

_When she had decided to go to college at Siena, she was glad to get away from Serena. She had insisted that she didn't need her mother's help moving in, not that it would be any use honestly, but the more she looked at the box laying in her trunk, the more she regreted that decision. She took a deep breath, before lifting the box back out of her trunk, letting out a harsh breath when she felt the corner of the cardboard dig into her ribs. _

_She was concentrating too much on trying not to drop the heavy box, she didn't notice the curb in front of her. Her foot struck it, causing her to lose balance, making her fall forward, but before she or the box could hit the floor, a pair of strong arms came out of nowhere and lifted the box up, allowing Olivia to correct her balance just in time. Once she was sure this stranger had a good grip on her belongings, she dropped her arms, before taking a seat on the curb, exhausted. "Thanks," she said over her shoulder._

_"You look like you could use a hand," she heard from behind her. _

_Olivia stood from the curb, before turning to face the man who had saved her and her belongings. He was a handsome man, relatively young, and quite muscular. Normally she would have said no to this offer, but she was so tired, so she agreed. "Thanks," she said, quickly closing the trunk to her car, before leading the way to her dorm. _

_"Dang, what do you have in here?" he asked, with a chuckle._

_Olivia shrugged, before flashing him a smile. "Oh you know, drugs, alcohol, weapons, all that jazz," she said with a small laugh._

_The man laughed along with her, causing Olivia to marvel in the way his blue eyes sparkled when he smiled. "Well then, I know where I'm going to party," he said with another chuckle, as he continued to follow her to her dorm. "I'm Elliot by the way."  
>Olivia stopped in front of her door. "Olivia," she said with another smile, before opening the door. She tried to reach for the box but Elliot only shook his head.<em>

_"I got it," he said, walking into the room and placing the box on one of the beds. "So Freshman year huh?"_

_Olivia nodded. "And what are you?"_

_Elliot walked over to the brunette, loving the way her big brown eyes widenend whenever he came too close. "I'm a Sophmore over at Hudson."_

_Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Hudson? What are you doing over here?"_

_"My roommate needed help moving his sister in. She's right next door to you actually." Just as he said this, Elliot's phone began to ring. He quickly answered it, before hanging up and looking at Olivia. "Well, I hate to cut this short, but I gotta go."_

_Olivia nodded, and followed him to the door. "Thanks again," she said with a smile._

_Elliot nodded. "It was no problem," was all he said, before walking out of the dorm and down the hall, but not before leaving an impression on Olivia._

* * *

><p><em>Twenty-one year old Olivia Benson let out a sigh, as folded her arms over her barely covered chest. She watched as Naomi, her roommate since Freshman year, flirted with a guy near at the end of the room, before grabbing two beers. She quickly walked back over to Olivia, who only let out a groan of frustration. "So, remind me again why I agreed to come with you," Olivia said, placing her hands on her hips. <em>

_Naomi had convinced her to go to a sorority halloween party hosted by their friend Heather. After a particularily nasty break-up, a party was the last thing Olivia wanted to go to, but she had promised Naomi she would go, so here she was, all dressed in costume, just like everyone else in the house._

_"Because you," Naomi said, handing Olivia a beer, "Need to loosen up." She took a quick drink of her beverage, before eyeing Olivia up and down. "I can't believe he bought you that," Naomi said, refering to the costume Olivia was wearing._

_Olivia looked down at herself and sighed. She was dressed in a skimpy cop outfit which consisted of a very low cut shirt and low rise pants, along with knee length boots, as well as a matching hat and fake badge. "And I can't believe you made me wear it," she said, referring to the costume her ex-boyfriend had bought for her, before taking a drink of the beer Naomi had gotten for her._

_Naomi, who was dressed up as a famous superhero, spandex and all, only shrugged. "Couldn't let it go to waste," she said with a wink. She quickly walked over to where she had been previously, before continuing to flirt with one of the guys. _

_Olivia watched her friend, before rolling her eyes and downing her beer. If she was going to survive this night, she was going to need alcohol, and lots of it. She quickly walked over to where there was a ice chest full of drinks and pulled out another beer, leaving her empty bottle on the counter, before she opened the new bottle and took a drink. The music provided a good back beat for her own personal drinking game, and with the house filled with people she had known for years she knew she would be safe if she ended up drunk. She quickly turned to return back to her previous spot near the wall, but bumped into something, or rather someone. The beer fell out of Olivia's hand and onto the floor, shattering on the hardwood. "Dammit," Olivia muttered, before glaring up at who had caused her precious escape to spill. _

_"Sorry," he mumbled, before bending down to pick up the broken bottle pieces. He quickly tossed them into the trash, before staring at the woman in front of him. _

_Olivia continued to stare at the man, feeling some familiarity with him. She took in his costume and rolled her eyes, noticing that he was probably the only other person dressed like a cop in this entire party. She trailed his body with her eyes, stopping when they landed on his face. That's when she saw them. Those beautiful blues that she could only see when thinking about the stranger who had helped her move in. Was it the same guy? "It's okay," Olivia said flashing a smile. "This may sound really strange, but is your name Elliot?" she asked, tilting her head to watching him more carefully._

_The man nodded, before his eyes widened. "Olivia?" Olivia smiled and nodded. "I never thought I'd see you again. Well look at you, all grown up," he said with a smirk, causing Olivia to practically melt. He quickly grabbed two beers and opened them, before handing one to Olivia._

_"What are you doing here?" she asked, taking a drink of the liquid._

_Elliot took a drink from the bottle before shrugging. "My roommate's Heather's boyfriend. I decided to tag along. So you're a Junior now?"_

_Olivia nodded, before taking another drink of her beer. Maybe this night wouldn't be too bad._

* * *

><p><em>It had taken another two beers for Elliot to gain the courage to ask Olivia to dance, but once the two got into the middle of the room and were surrounded by everyone else, they let loose. <em>

_Olivia danced in front of Elliot, occationally letting herself grind back into Elliot's crotch. He grabbed her hips, an excuse to touch her, and to keep her from getting him too worked up. "Look at that, New York's finest getting down and dirty on the dance floor," the two heard someone say, before everyone let out a laugh and continued to dance._

_Elliot quickly brushed of the comment, before pulling Olivia up against him, wanting to be as close to her as possible. The two had only been dancing for a while, but the number of people trying to squeeze in had grown to an outrageous amount. Finally Elliot stopped dancing long enough to bend his head so that his lips were inches away from her ear. "How about we go get something to eat and go somewhere quiet?" he asked, placing a small kiss behind her ear._

_Olivia turned around, stared into those marvelous blue eyes, and nodded. She quickly followed Elliot out of the sea of dancing college students, before going out of the house and calling a cab. _

_After ordering a pizza, and eating nearly half of it, the two sat on Elliot's couch talking. "So, why don't you have a girlfriend Officer Stabler?" Olivia asked with a wink._

_Elliot leaned back into the couch, before letting out a sigh. "My girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend Kathy and I were just not working. Over four years of my life I was with her."_

_Olivia looked at the man sympathetically. "Tough break-up?" _

_Elliot nodded. "So what about you Benson? Too tough for people?" he asked with a wink of his own._

_Olivia shook her head, her face suddenly becoming serious. She placed her beer on the coffee table and stared into his eyes. "I walked in on my ex-boyfriend screwing some other girl last month," she stated simply, watching as Elliot's mouth dropped. "Safe to say it was a tough break up."_

_Elliot shook his head. He couldn't believe someone could cheat on someone as amazing as Olivia. Sure he had only known her for a few hours, but the two seemed to connect in a way that he had never connected with anyone before. "Douche," he said, placing his hand on Olivia's thigh. Olivia looked down at Elliot's hand, unsure if she should let things go any further. Sure, she was attracted to the man, very attracted, but the only thing she knew about him was his name and where he went to school. Not the basis for a real relationship, and she wasn't sure if getting involved with someone was a good idea, especially if she was still getting over Henry. Besides he was getting over a relationship as well, she didn't want to be the rebound. _

_"Elliot," she said in a warning tone when his hand began to rub her thigh through the material of her pants. Before she could get another word out, his lips were on hers, and although she knew better, she kissed him back. In a matter of seconds Olivia was laying flat on the couch with Elliot hovering over her, his lips peppering kisses along her neck._

_She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his body, before taking the white undershirt off and throwing it across the room, suddenly feeling the urgent need to make skin contact with him. Elliot, knowing where this was going, stood and scooped Olivia up. He carried her to the bedroom, and gently laid her on the bed, before closing the door and giving her a smirk. This was definitely going to be a fun night._

* * *

><p><em>The next morning Olivia woke up to her head pounding and her body sore. She rose her head and looked around, only to notice that she wasn't in her room. She heard something next to her, and when she looked over, she was surprised to see a sleeping man. A sleeping, naked, man. What the hell had happened last night? She had gone to Heather's party, she had met Elliot, the two had come to his apartment for dinner and conversation and- Crap! <em>

_She pulled the sheets tighter to her body, before scanning the room looking for her clothes. She got out of the bed, pulling the sheets around her naked body, before a voice startled her. "Olivia?"_

_She looked over at Elliot who was confused, partially because he had just woken up. She picked up her panties and bra and pulled them on, before grabbing her pants and slipping them on. "I have to go," she said, tugging on her costume's shirt over her head. She heard the sheets ruffle and she knew Elliot was out of the bed, but she was too embarrassed to look over at him. She quickly grabbed her phone off the nightstand, before walking out of the room._

_"Liv! Wait," Elliot said, trying to stop her before she walked out of the door. _

_Olivia grabbed the knob to the front door, before opening it. "I'm sorry," was all she said, before she stepped out of the apartment and disappeared out of the hall, leaving a very confused Elliot._

* * *

><p>Olivia heard Elliot tell the person on the other end bye, before he hung up the phone and walked over to where she sat. "Sorry, my brother's stationed over at Quantico."<p>

Olivia nodded. "Marines?" she asked, knowing Elliot had mentioned the Marines once or twice during their dinner together.

Elliot nodded, before putting his cell phone into his pocket. "So, we need to talk?"

Olivia watched as Elliot took a seat next to her, before she turned to face him. How was she going to explain this? "Um, well, I'm just going to say it. I'm pregnant."

She watched as the smile from his face faded. "What?"

"I'm pregnant," she repeated.

Elliot's face became shocked. "How?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure it had to do with the sex we had on Halloween," she replied.

Elliot shook his head, unsure of what else to do. "I...um...I-" He looked at Olivia and tilted his head. "You're sure?"

Olivia gave Elliot a face, angry that he was doubting her. "Yes I'm sure." She stood from the couch, realizing what a mistake this was. "I'm sorry, this was a mistake." She quickly made her way to the door, before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I let you walk out of that door once, it's not going to happen again." Olivia turned around to face Elliot and sighed. "As for the baby, I want to be there." Olivia took a deep breath and nodded. Now that she had gotten the news to him, she wanted him to know he didn't have to feel obligated to be with her. "So, maybe you and I could-"

"Elliot, I don't think a relationship right now is a good idea. I don't expect anything to happen between us, I just want my baby to have a father in his or her life."

Elliot looked down at Olivia, staring into her eyes and sighed. It wasn't how he was raised, and he wasn't even sure if that's what he wanted, but he respected her enough to respect her wishes. "Okay," he said, giving her a small smile.

Olivia returned the smile, before letting out a small sigh, praying that they would be able to make this work, solely for the sake of their baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, chapter two done!<strong>

**I hope Elliot's reaction was alright. I understand I could've written smut and all that jazz, but then I would have had to change the rating and what's the point in ruining a story when it was fine the way it was, ya know :)**

**Also, since this story is AU, I don't know how I'm going to put in other characters, if I do, so bear with me there. **

**Next: Olivia tells Serena...dun dun!**

**Please Review my dear friends :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo, here's the next chapter :)**

**I wrote this whole chapter while I was watching Beauty and the Beast...safe to say I kept getting distracted. Haha.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER:SVU; DICK WOLF DOES (at least I think he still does...I've heard rumors)**

**Elliotandoliviababies:**

_A relationship is bound to happen but with you, you never know there could always be a twist._

**~haha I like to make twists. It makes things more interesting :) But I will try to keep them good twists**

**ladybugsmomma:**

_I bet Serena is going to go all postal on Liv! I liked the meeting and how they met up again. I can't wait to read more!_

**~at this point, there's no telling what Serena is going to do, but I always like the nicer side of Olivia's mom, even if it's a rare thing. I'm glad you like the flashbacks :)**

**The Wizarding DemiGod:**

_Omggg. I feel special, my name was in here! ^_^ Anyway, yay! El knows ANNNND he didn't even bash a head in or punch a wall. God Elliot :D Buuut now we have two dilemmas (I think I spelled that wrong...) Uno: OLIVIA WON'T GO OUT WITH ELLIOT DX Dos: Serena could most likely flip her shit. But I guess we'll just ahve to tune in to find out what happens, boys and girls! :D Love the story, keep up the great work! ;D_

**~Haha, feel special again! :) Dilema ( i think i spelled that wrong too) 1: there's a reason for everything, don't worry. Even if she's not in a relationship with him, she's still having his baby, so there's hope! 2:Serena will definitely have an unexpected reaction. Well, maybe expected? I don't know. Keep reading to find out :)**

* * *

><p>After exchanging numbers and some other basic information, Olivia left Elliot's apartment and headed home. She knew things would be awkward, and she had hoped she and Elliot would be civilized about the situation, but honestly things turned out better than she had expected. Elliot wanted to be apart of their child's life, even after she told him that a relationship between the two of them was not an option. Not that she hadn't noticed the look of disappointment on his face when he told her, it was hard to miss, but she knew things between them weren't the best, and she didn't want to make him feel trapped. It was the least she could do, after all, he was going to be a young parent, something she was sure he didn't plan.<p>

Olivia pulled up to her apartment complex, quickly finding a spot to park, before she got out of the car. She made her way up to her apartment, quickly making her way inside, where she found Naomi laying on the couch. As soon as her roommate saw her, she sat up quickly, throwing the magazine she had been reading onto the coffee table. "So?" Naomi said, pressing Olivia for some more information.

Olivia sat down next to her friend on the couch and took a deep breath. "Remember the Halloween party Heather threw?" Naomi nodded her head, as she watched Olivia take off her jacket and toss it onto the arm of the couch. "I met, well I had met him once before, but we kinda just bumped into each other at the party. His name's Elliot Stabler, and he's a Senior at Hudson."

Naomi raised an eyebrow. "What was he doing at Heather's party?"

"Benji's one of his roommates," Olivia answered.

Naomi nodded, knowing who Heather's boyfriend was, before placing her hand on Olivia's shoulder. "So? What did he say?"

Olivia took a deep breath, before she looked her friend in the eye. "He wants to be involved with the baby. He said he wants to take responsibility."

"So, am I to expect that you and your new beau are going to be moving in together?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. Elliot and I decided that a relationship between the two of us isn't going to happen."

Naomi raised her eyebrow once more. "He decided this, or you did?"

"Look, it doesn't matter. The point is, we're having a baby together. I'm not marrying the guy because of a mistake."

Naomi nodded. She knew this was a bad idea, but there was no way she'd be able to talk Olivia out of a decision once it had already been made. Olivia was stubborn as hell, she couldn't change her mind no matter how hard she tried. "I just hope you know what you're doing," she muttered, before she patted Olivia's knee. She stood from the couch and made her way into her bedroom.

Olivia let out a sigh, before she closed her eyes and dropped her head into her hands. She rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hands, before she bit her bottom lip. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

><p>Olivia gripped her sterring wheel tighter, anxious about what was going to happen. She had woken up that morning to a queasy stomach, and after throwing up the little breakfast she had consumed, Naomi had convinced her to tell her mother about the baby. Much to Olivia's dismay, she agreed, knowing Serena needed to know that she was going to be a grandmother, even if she was too drunk to care. So, after she took a shower and got dressed, she jumped into her car and drove to Manhattan to see her mother.<p>

Olivia took a deep breath, as she pulled up to her mother's apartment. She parked the car, before resting her head on the edge of the sterring wheel, trying to calm her uneasy stomach. She wasn't sure if it was morning sickness, or the nerves, but she knew she had to compose herself enough before she could face her mother. She took another deep breath, before she unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out of the car. She locked the doors, before she made her way to her mothers apartment.

She didn't know what state her mother would be in, so instead of knocking and risking her mother having a hangover, she opened the door with her spare key, before stepping inside. "Mom?" Olivia called out, searching first the living room, before making her way into the kitchen. What she saw made her sigh, before she let a small smile play on her lips. Her mother was sitting at the table, eating a late breakfast, while she typed on her laptop. Obviously she was doing something for her students, which ment she was sober enough to realize how important their oncoming conversation was.

Serena peered over her laptop screen, stopping when she saw Olivia standing near the fridge. "Olivia?" she asked, taking off her reading glasses, before she gave her daughter a smile. "Want something to eat?" she asked, showing Olivia the plate of eggs and toast near her computer.

Olivia quickly covered her mouth and nose with her hand, the smell of the eggs making her a little nauseous. She shook her head, before taking a seat next to her mother. "I need to talk to you," she said, quickly pushing away the plate of food.

Serena raised an eyebrow. She closed the laptop, giving her daughter her undivded attention. "Is everything alright?" she asked, trying to sound as motherly as she could.

Olivia wiped her hand down her face, before letting out a sigh. "How sober are you?" Serena glared at Olivia, an obvious sign that she didn't appreciate the comment. "Sorry, I just, I need to tell you something very important." Serena nodded, telling Olivia to continue. "I'm, well, um, I'm pregnant," she said, closing her eyes, waiting for the storm to blow up in her face.

Serena stared at her daughter in pure shock. Had she heard her right? Was her only child pregnant, while still in college? She knew the troubles of being a young mother, she didn't want Olivia to have to go through that. Granted, they were under two completely different circumstances, but still the difficulties were nearly the same. After a minute of silence, Serena closed her gapping mouth, before she shook her head. "You're...pregnant?" she asked, rubbing her temple gently, feeling the beginnings of a headache.

Olivia nodded, before letting out another sigh. "I didn't know how-"

"You're pregnant?" Serena asked louder, startling Olivia. She slammed her hands down on the table, nearly spilling her coffee, before she stood from her chair. "Of all the stupid things you could do Olivia, you got yourself pregnant!"

"Mom, I-"

"Honestly, were you just screwing around over there. You're supposed to be getting an education, not dealing with a baby. What the hell were you thinking?" Serena took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down when she noticed her daughter.

Olivia sat at the table, her head in her hands, as she listened to her mother scream at her. "I'm sorry okay, but I don't need you to lecture me. I'm taking responsibilty for what I did- this was a mistake," she said, rising from her chair.

Serena made her way to her daughter's side, quickly placing her hand on her shoulder. "No, I'm sorry, I'm just- A baby Olivia, a baby. How do you expect to finish school with a baby on the way?"

Olivia took a seat, before she looked at her mother. "I'm not doing this alone. I have friends who are willing to help, and the baby's father is helping out."

"Did you even think to use birth control?" Serena asked.

Olivia sighed. "I stopped taking the pill after Henry and I broke up. I guess in the heat of the moment, Elliot and I forgot a, well you know."

"A condom?"

Olivia nodded. She had to admit, she had never been this personal with her mother, so talking about her sex life with Serena was a little uncomfortable. Serena walked over to one of the cabinets, before pulling out a bottle of whiskey. "Really?" Olivia asked in a sarcastic tone.

Serena only looked at her daughter, before opening the bottle. "Well I'm sorry if I'm not exactly thrilled that my daughter is ruining her life."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'm twenty-one mom, I know what I'm doing," she said, trying more to convince herself of the statement.

Serena took a shot of whiskey, before she turned to her daughter. She let out a sigh, before shaking her head. She raised the bottle to her mouth, needing to forget about everything, when the guilt hit her. Olivia's coming to be may have not been a planned thing, but she was still her daughter, and right now she needed a little support from the only family she knew. "I'm sorry," she said, before she put the bottle back on the counter. "I'm here- I'm here if you need me," she said, trying to force a smile.

Olivia looked at her mother, slightly unconvinced. She knew her mother was trying to help, but truthfully she didn't trust the woman. Without a word, Olivia stood from her chair. She walked to the front door and opened it. "Bye," she muttered, before walking out of the apartment.

She had reached the car when her phone began to ring. "Hello," she answered, using her key to open the driver's door.

"Liv? You okay?"

Olivia took a seat in her car, before pulling the phone away to look at the number. "Elliot?"

"Yeah, are you okay?"

Olivia let out a small sigh, before starting the car. "Yeah, I'm okay, why?"

"Eh, you just sound a little down."  
>Olivia smiled. "No I'm fine. So, whats up?" she asked, buckling herself in. She started to drive down the street, heading back to her apartment.<p>

"I was wondering, when's your next doctor's appointment?"

Olivia stopped to think. "Tuesday after my last class, so around 3." There was a small pause. "Do you want to come?"

"I'll pick you up," he said.

Olivia could hear the smile in his voice, which caused her own lips to curve upwards. "Yeah, that sounds good," she said, before hanging up the phone. She shoved the phone into her jacket pocket, before she continued to drive. Maybe things would work out afterall.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOO, tada. I tried to make Serena "flip her shit" but I kinda like the woman, to some extent. I hope you all liked it :)<strong>

**Up next: Naomi meets Elliot, and Olivia's first doctor's appointment brings up some important questions.**

**Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back! Yes I am not dead. I am so terribly sorry I have not updated in months. As a author I have no excuse, as a student I have a case load of excuses, but I will not bore you with any of them. Let's just say that my personal and professional life have both taken major hits. Anyway, instead of ranting, I'll get straight to the chapter because I'm sure you are all curious as to what is going to happen to our lovely college students/soon to be parents. On to the chapter! **

**(P.S. for those of you who read Dear Blank, I know I haven't updated that one, and I know that one is one of the most popular pieces of mine on here so I promise I will not update anything else until I get that next update done!) Now, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

FranciscaLara:

_I love seeing updates from you :) hopefully in the next chapter will get a lot from elliot and olivia together :)_

**I'm glad you love seeing updates. I love seeing reviews from you! :) I hope you're happy with Elliot and Olivia in this chapter, although it was somewhat more of a smaller informational/filler chapter, although I think there are moments you will like. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)**

Elliotandoliviababies

_I'm so relieved that Serena was sober but too me it went well. I bet Elliot is so anxious about the appointment._

**Yes, I like Serena, sometimes, but I've decided to make her more of a good guy in this one. It's fan fiction, which means I can do whatever I want, and I've decided to give Olivia someone she can count on. And yes my dear reader, I think you are right about Elliot being anxious about the appointment, however you will have to read and see if you are correct! :)**

* * *

><p>Tuesday afternoon, Olivia found herself sitting on her couch, reading a magazine, waiting for Elliot to come pick her up. After he had offered to take her to her next doctor's appointment, she found herself looking forward to it, which both excited and frightened her.<p>

"So, when is the man who knocked up my best friend coming?" Olivia put the magazine in her hands down, laying it across her stomach, before looking up to glare at her roommate. "What?" Naomi asked, before taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch.

Olivia continued to glare at her friend, feeling slightly awkward about the whole situation. She couldn't help but feel a little odd about things, especially since her best friend and the father of her child had never been formally introduced. "Elliot will be here in a few minutes," Olivia replied, before picking up the magazine and returning to her reading.

Naomi only looked at her best friend, before shrugging and letting out a small sigh. She had to admit, she was a little worried about her roommate, but she also knew Olivia had great instinct about people, so she trusted her best friend. Naomi opened her mouth to speak, however before she could let out a word, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Naomi said, as she jumped off the couch and rushed to the door, not even allowing Olivia the chance to stop her.

She opened the door, a grin on her face. She knew she had to make Elliot feel as awkward as possible, after all it was only right that she made him suffer through this. He had to know that she wasn't going to let him get away with anything. "Hello," Naomi said with a sly smile, as she stared at the man standing in the hallway.

Elliot looked at Naomi nervously. He remembered Olivia had mentioned Naomi briefly on Halloween, but actually meeting her was a different story. "Hi," he said, trying to force a smile. He had to admit, he was scared, and this whole situation made him a little uncomfortable, but he was going to try his best to make things work. Even if that meant becoming friends with Olivia's roommate.

Naomi eyed Elliot from head to toe. "So, you're Elliot," she said, raising an eyebrow at the man in front of her.

Elliot nodded, extending his hand for a handshake. Naomi looked down at his hand before looking up at him. "You must be Naomi," he said as he placed his hand back in his pocket. Naomi nodded before she crossed her arms over her chest. Elliot continued to stare at the woman in front him. The way Naomi eyed him only mad even more nervous. "Um, is Liv here?" he asked, trying to look past Naomi into the apartment.

Naomi raised her eyebrow once more, before she stepped closer to Elliot. She was going to show him that she wasn't intimidated by him one bit, and if he hurt her best friend he was going to answer to her. "Let's get one thing straight, you hurt Olivia, I hurt you, got it?" Naomi asked, stepping closer so that her face was inches away from Elliot's. Elliot nodded, wanting nothing more than to get away from this crazy woman. "Now, you're going to take care of that baby because it's your fault my best friend is knocked up."

Elliot smirked and shook his head slightly. Did she really think he wasn't going to take responsibility for his future child? "Naomi, trust me, I'm not going to run away from my responsibility. I know I'm going to be here for my baby, now can I see Olivia, we're going to be late for her appointment."

Naomi glared at Elliot. She was supposed to be scaring him, he wasn't supposed to be standing up to her. "Hold your horses bud," Naomi said, closing the door slightly so that Elliot wasn't able to see inside the apartment. "Olivia!" Naomi called from over her shoulder, watching as the brunette came out of her room, grabbed her purse and then walked to the door.

"Sorry about the wait," she said to Elliot, before opening the door and walking out into the hallway with him. "I'll be home in a few hours," she told Naomi, before she grabbed her phone and checked the time.

Elliot looked into the apartment and gave Naomi a smug smile. "Nice to meet you," he said sarcastically, giving her a small wave as he stepped closer to Olivia. He watched as Naomi glared at him, pointing two fingers to her eyes before pointing them to him, mouthing the words 'I'm watching you'. Without another word, Elliot followed Olivia down the hall and into the elevator she had waiting for him.

* * *

><p>Olivia sat in the office of her new OBGYN next to Elliot, wondering how she had gotten here. The ride to the office had been pretty quiet, as awkward silence prevented the two from actually talking about anything other than the appointment. Olivia knew that if Elliot was going to be in her baby's life, the two were going to have to get comfortable with the situation and each other, but she couldn't help but feel a little weird about everything.<p>

"So, what exactly will they do in there?" Elliot asked, leaning over to whisper the question so the small amount of people around wouldn't' be able to hear how nervous he was, as if the constant leg bouncing and biting of his lip weren't enough clues.

Olivia looked over at the man unsure of how to answer. This was her first baby, how was she supposed to know the routine. "Well based on what happened with my other pregnancies, I guess they're going to take me back there and give me the option between a blue or red pill," she answered sarcastically, hoping he would get her reference to The Matrix.

Elliot down at Olivia and furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm kidding," she said, once she noticed how utterly shocked he seemed. "To be honest, I don't exactly know what'll happen, but it's something that needs to be done." Olivia glanced down at Elliot's leg and noticed he was still bouncing his leg up and down excessively, which was making her even more nervous than she already was. "Nervous much?" Olivia asked, referring to his leg.

Elliot looked down and stopped bouncing his leg immediately. "Sorry," he said quietly. "I just don't know what I'm doing here," he whispered, placing his hand on his face.

Olivia let out a small sigh. She had promised herself that she wasn't going to obligate Elliot to do anything. Sure, she wanted her baby to have both parents to love him or her, but she wasn't going to be the type of girl who forced someone to take care of a child no one had planned for. "Elliot, I'm not stopping you from leaving. I told you at your apartment I don't want-"

"No no no, that's not it," he said quickly, realizing his mistake. He placed his hand gently on Olivia's stomach, smiling when she didn't seem to mind, before he continued. "I want to be here, for the both you, but I completely scared out of my mind. I'm afraid I'm going to be a shit parent and I don't want that for my kid." He looked down at his hand, smiling at the thought of his baby inside Olivia. "I'm just scared."

Olivia looked down at Elliot's hand, before gently removing it from her stomach. She saw the look of disappointment in his face but like she had told him earlier, a relationship was definitely not what these two needed now, and she wanted to try to avoid all romantic things, including touching each other. "I understand," she said quietly, "I'm scared too." She watched as Elliot began to bounce his leg once more before she rolled her eyes. Completely ignoring her previous thought of avoiding all touching, she placed her hand on his leg, instantly stilling it. "But for the love of God, will you please stop that."

Elliot let out a small chuckle before shaking his head. "Sorry." He shifted in his chair, trying to get comfortable, before looking across the room at an expectant mother watching as her son started walking around the waiting room. The boy, no more than two, started walking towards Elliot, quickly plopping down in front of the man, before standing up again and giving him the toy he had been clutching to.

"Caleb, I told you to stay here," his mother, a middle aged blonde with bouncy curls, said to the small boy.

Elliot looked at the woman, before smiling and shaking his head. "It's okay," he said to her, before looking down to the boy. "Whatcha got here buddy?" he asked, watching as Caleb put the ring of keys he had been clutching to into Elliot's hand. Elliot took the key ring and put it up to his eye, before peering at the small boy through it and giving him a goofy smile, which earned a small giggle from Caleb.

At the sound of the giggle, Olivia looked up from the magazine she had been reading only to notice Elliot playing with a small boy. She sat and watched, unable to help the smile that formed on her face. Something about Elliot had told her that he would be a great father, which made her worry a little less about everything.

"How far along are you?" Caleb's mother asked Olivia, slightly jealous that she was still able to see her feet.

"A few weeks," Olivia answered, before she looked over to Elliot still playing with Caleb, making him giggle once more.

"Do you have any preference on what you want?" she asked again, this time causing Elliot to look up and over at Olivia.

The two had never really talked about that. This whole thing was still fairly new to both of them, so the last thing on their minds was whether they wanted a boy or a girl. Olivia opened her mouth to tell Caleb's mother that they didn't know, when Elliot beat her to it. "It doesn't matter, just as long as they're healthy." He looked up at Olivia and smiled, before looking down at Caleb once more, poking the toddler's stomach eliciting another small giggle. "What about you? Do you know what you're having?"

"A little girl," she said with a wide grin. "My husband's determined to make her Daddy's Little Girl."

Elliot looked over at Olivia, who had continued reading the magazine in her hand, before smiling widely. He could just imagine a little girl that looked exactly like her mother, with those brown locks of hair, and those big beautiful brown eyes. On the other hand, he could also see the two of them with a small baby boy, with the same eyes as his father. Either way, Elliot knew he would love the baby the same.

"Well, I can tell you two will have a beautiful baby either way," Caleb's mother said with a smile.

"Thank you," both Elliot and Olivia said, which had surprised both Caleb's mother and Elliot since neither of them had thought she was listening.

"You're welcome," Caleb's mother said with a small smile, before she stood from her chair. "My husband's here to pick me up. Poor thing, had a meeting so he missed the appointment." She then turned to Olivia and gave her a small smile. "Be glad he's here to support you," she said, before walking towards the door. She called for Caleb, who hopped off of Elliot's lap and ran to his mother, before the two walked out of the door, leaving Elliot and Olivia alone.

Olivia opened her mouth to comment on what Caleb's mother had said, however before she could speak an older lady came out into the waiting room. She spotted Olivia and Elliot and gave the two a smile. "I'm guessing you're Olivia," she said with a small chuckle, making Olivia feel a little at ease about the whole situation.

Olivia nodded, before placing the magazine back on the table next to her and standing up. She took a step closer to the woman, stopping to look back at Elliot, who was glued to his chair, his eyes wide. Olivia could see he was beginning to sweat and she knew his mind was finally catching up with this whole situation. "Just wait here," she told him, before walking back with the woman. She was a little disappointed that Elliot hadn't come back here with her, but at the same time she was a bit relieved.

"Just take a seat on the table," the lady said, before Olivia nodded and hopped onto the table. She began to feel a bit nervous and wished Elliot had come in the back with her, but she quickly got that thought out of her head, not wanting to be dependent on him, financially or emotionally. "So Olivia, I'm Dr. Lindsay Bailey," the older lady said, before she took a seat in front of Olivia, looking at the paperwork in her hand.

Olivia watched the older woman. She had a full head of long blonde hair that was up in a tight bun. Her bright green eyes hid behind a pair of small reading glasses that she kept in the pocket of her jacket when she wasn't using them. Her eyebrows furrowed as she read Olivia's information, which made Olivia curious as to what was going on in her head. "Okay Olivia, so this is your first pregnancy yes?"

Olivia nodded, suddenly aware of how nervous she actually was.

Dr. Bailey looked up at the young woman and gave her a reassuring smile. She placed her hand on Olivia's knee, letting her know things would be alright. "Don't worry, when I was pregnant with my eldest I was scared out of my mind," she said with a small chuckle, smiling when she saw Olivia visibly relax. "So, can you give me an estimate of the time of conception?"

"Halloween," she said, mentally calculating how far along she would be.

Dr. Bailey nodded before writing Olivia's answer down in the folder of her information. "So, your boyfriend looks a little nervous," she said with a small laugh, remembering how Elliot had been frozen to his seat.

Olivia let out a sigh. "He's not my boyfriend," she said, getting ready to face the strange look. "He's just a friend."

Dr. Bailey raised an eyebrow, before nodding, knowing something was up with these two. "Okay, well let's get a few tests done."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>August 6<span>__th__._**

That was the day that everything would change; that was the day her and Elliot's baby was officially due.

Olivia sat across from Elliot in the booth of the diner Elliot had taken them to after. He knew there were still a few things the two of them needed to discuss, and he figured it would be best if they were both fed; the last thing he wanted was to be in trouble with a hungry pregnant woman. "So," Olivia began, watching as Elliot took a bite of his pizza, "I was thinking we should probably work out some type of custody arraignment."

Elliot looked up at the brunette sitting across from him, a bit confused. Was she that opposed to even trying a relationship that she was already considering custody arraignments? "Olivia," Elliot began once he had finished his meal, "I understand I said I would be supportive of whatever you wanted to do, but we still have a few months to work out things. Maybe we should wait until the baby actually comes before we try to decide who will get custody on what day."

Olivia looked up and Elliot, smiling when she saw the sincerity in his beautiful blues. She knew he wouldn't run, which made her calm down a little more. She gave him a small nod, before grabbing a slice of pizza and taking a bite.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, well there's the next chapter! I admit I'm a little rusty, but I hope you all liked it! I realize I haven't updated in forever and I apologize. Hopefully I will be able to update more once final projects and research papers are all finished. Anyway, tell me what you think, your reviews keep me motivated :) <strong>

**Next chapter: we meet Elliot's ex-girlfriend, and Naomi finally tells Elliot off ;)**

**Please read and review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I won't even go into how sorry I am for how long it's been, because I know you all just want to get into the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show.**

**ladybugsmamma:**

_Yayness, an update! Loved the chapter! I hope they have a boy because in most stories it's a girl. Can't wait for more!_

~**Well, I don't have everything 100 percent in stone, but I'm pretty sure I know what I want the gender of the baby to be, but you'll just have to wait or find out. It could be a girl…..or a boy. It's a 50/50 chance really :P**

**Elliotandoliviababies:**

_Naomi Is Tough On Him Lol_

**~That she is! I designed Naomi's character after both my younger sister and a dear friend of mine and I know if this situation were to happen both of them would act just like this, maybe even tougher. Oh dear! **

* * *

><p>Olivia sat on the couch, trying to relax from the stressful week she had just endured. It had been her last day of the semester, which meant the week had been filled with final exams, last minute projects, and enough term papers to make a forest cringe. It had been a few weeks since Elliot had accompanied her to the doctors, and since then the two had been talking a fair amount. Olivia had made it completely clear that she wasn't looking for a relationship at the moment, after all, she was still trying to come to terms with what was happening. However, that didn't stop Elliot from insisting they go out a here and there.<p>

Olivia sat and rubbed her eyes, before resting her arm across her stomach. A small smile grazed her lips when she thought of her baby. Sure, she was scared as hell that she was going to be a crappy mother, but she know Naomi would kick some sense into her if she started failing as a parent. It also helped that she knew she wasn't alone. She knew Elliot would stick to his word, and do whatever he could for the baby, as well as her friends, which made the whole thing a little less scary.

The sound of the key turning the lock on the front door made her snap out of her thoughts. She watched as Naomi opened the door and stepped quickly into the apartment, before shutting the door behind her. She leaned against the piece of wood before breathing out a huge sigh of relief. "I'm free!" she exclaimed, as she raised her hands in air in a sign of victory, earning a small chuckle from her brunette roommate. "So what are you doing right now?" she asked Olivia as she moved over to the couch.

"Absolutely nothing," Olivia stated. "Why?"

Naomi shrugged. "I say we go to dinner to celebrate the end of semester. Plus, I don't really feel like cooking, and I know you hate cooking."

Olivia let out a laugh. As much as she hated to admit it, her friend was right. She hated to cook, and to be honest she was terrible at it, which is why she left anything having to do with food up to her roommate. "Sure," she said, standing up and grabbing her coat.

* * *

><p>"So I haven't seen Mr. Sexy around lately," Naomi said, before digging into her hamburger.<p>

Olivia raised an eyebrow as she finished chewing on a fry. "I thought you didn't like the guy."

Naomi shrugged, before she turned her head to the side and looked around the dinner. "I don't have to like him to notice how good looking he is."

Olivia shook her head. "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

Naomi took a bite of the fry she had stolen off Olivia's plate before shrugging. "Hey, just because you're on a diet doesn't mean you can't look at the menu," she replied with a wink, causing Olivia to roll her eyes. "But anyway, I wouldn't be talking about your man like that if you knew I wasn't kidding."

Olivia shook her head. "I already told you, he's not my man, he's not my boyfriend, we're not together."

"I know I know, he's just your friend….that you're having a baby with," Naomi responded, her hands raised in defense. "So you're saying you have no feelings for the guy?"

"Absolutely not. Our relationship is strictly platonic and only for the baby."

"Mmhmm. So then, why have you been stealing glances at Elliot and that blonde chick for the past 15 minutes?"

Olivia looked at Naomi, wide-eyed. She had thought she was being discreet but apparently she wasn't. "How did you know he was here?"

Naomi pretended to be offended before giving her friend a small smirk. "I may not be planning to be a detective, but I'm not completely oblivious to things." She took a small sip of her drink before grabbing a strand of hair and moving it out of her face. "So who's the girl?" Olivia shrugged, trying not to show her friend just how uncomfortable she was watching Elliot have dinner with another girl. "Is it his sister?"

"I don't know."

"Girlfriend?"

"Could be."

Naomi looked at friend, raised an eyebrow, before she shook her head. "Well I'm going to see," she said, before sliding out of the booth and standing. Before Olivia could stop her, Naomi had made her way to the table where Elliot and his guest were talking. Without warning she leaned onto the table, and made her presence known. "Hi."

Olivia watched, horrified, as her friend started talking to the two. She quickly got out of her seat, put money for their food on the table, and walked over to the three, slightly embarrassed.

Naomi looked down at Elliot and raised an eyebrow, before looking over at the blonde woman sitting across from him. "So Elliot, who's this? Your girlfriend?"

"Well actually-" the woman began, but was quickly interrupted by Elliot.

"This is Kathy. She's my ex-girlfriend," he explained to Naomi, before he turned back to Kathy, "And I was just explaining to her how we would never work out, especially now."

Naomi looked at the man, before turning back to Kathy. "Well listen, all I have to say is he's going to be a daddy soon, and he doesn't need anyone trying to ruin-"

"Okay I think that's enough from you," Olivia said, as she yanked Naomi off the table. "Sorry about that," she said to Elliot, hoping Naomi hadn't ruined the little friendship the two of them had.

As soon as he saw Olivia, Elliot stood next to her. "Kathy, it's not going to work, besides my priorities have changed," he said as he wrapped an arm around Olivia's waist.

Kathy, not saying anything, merely got up and walked over to Elliot. Without a word she pressed her lips against his, making both Olivia and Naomi very uncomfortable. Elliot quickly pushed the woman away from him and took a step back. "Please, leave me alone. We're done."

Kathy looked at Olivia and gave her a glare. "Fine Elliot, your loss," she said, before storming out of the diner.

Olivia let out a sigh, before taking Elliot's hand off her waist. Without another word, she walked out of the diner, not wanting to confront Elliot about what he or Naomi had done. "Olivia?" Elliot tried to follow her out, but was stopped when Naomi placed her hand on his arm.

"Elliot, don't."

Elliot looked at Naomi and sighed. "She's the one who told me she didn't want a relationship."

Naomi shook her head at the man in front of her. "Just because she's not ready for a relationship doesn't mean she wants to see you out with the next available girl." With that Naomi walked out of the diner after Olivia.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, that's the end of this chapter. Kind of a filler. I don't really think I want Kathy in here, but I knew I had to at least mention her, so there you go.<strong>

**Sooo, review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so glad I was able to update this next chapter, fairly, soon. Granted it's not as soon as many of you would have liked, but it's not as long as my other updates either. Well on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

><p>It had been nearly two weeks since she had last saw Elliot, and based on their last encounter, Olivia wanted to give it a little more time before the two of them interacted. Sure, he had called, and sent her numerous texts, and she would reply here and there, but that didn't stop the fact that she felt a little uncomfortable. What scared her more was she didn't know if she was uncomfortable because she was embarrassed about what Naomi had done, or because she had actually been jealous when she saw that woman kiss Elliot.<p>

Olivia sat on the couch, watching tv, trying to enjoy her time alone. It was three days until Christmas, so Naomi had left that morning to spend the holidays with her family. She had offered to bring Olivia, after all, her family loved her like a second daughter, but Olivia had decided that the stress she would encounter with flying halfway across the world wouldn't be good for her or the baby.

She yawned, making herself comfortable on the couch, as she thought about how she would spend Christmas. Going to Serena's was definitely out of the question, after all the last time she had spent the holidays there, she ended up having to bail her out of jail and clean up after her.

There was a knock on the door, and Olivia, not expecting anyone, stared at the door confused, before she got up and walked to the front door. She quickly unlocked the front door and opened it, surprised to see who was on the other side. "Elliot?"

Elliot gave her a quick smile. "Hi Liv. Can I come in?"

Olivia nodded, before she moved out of the way, allowing Elliot in. "What's up?" she asked, wondering what was so important that he couldn't have just called her. Did he have another girl he had to confess to? Olivia shook her head, trying to shake that thought out of her head. It only proved that there were feelings of jealousy there.

"Where's your roommate?" Elliot asked, trying to keep a look out in case Naomi decided to pop up and make more smart ass remarks.

"She's with her family," she said, before plopping down on the sofa. She patted the seat next to her, inviting Elliot to take a seat, and smiled when he sat down next to her.

"Ah, so who are you spending Christmas with?" He watched as Olivia shrugged, before she took a deep breath. "So, I know this is last minute, but my family has this cabin, and I was wondering if you would like to come and spend Christmas with me, and them." He watched as Olivia raised an eyebrow, skeptical about the whole thing. "Plus, it'll be the perfect time to tell my family about the baby."

Olivia stayed quiet, thinking about Elliot's proposal. She did think it was best that his family knew about the baby sooner rather than later, but she wondered if spending time alone in a cabin with only Elliot's family was really a good thing. "I guess I could go," she said, watching as Elliot's lips curled into a smile, making her heart beat a little faster.

"Great. We can leave tomorrow morning." He watched Olivia nod, before he stood up. "Do you need help packing?"

* * *

><p>Olivia laid on her bed, dressed and ready for when Elliot came. To her left was the suitcase the two of them packed together last night, and although she hated to admit it, she had fun with him. The two talked about the most random of things, and she knew there was a connection between the two, however she was too scared to act on it.<p>

She heard a knock on the door and quickly got up to open it. "Hey, ready to go?" Elliot asked, stepping into the apartment.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, let me go get my suitcase." She turned to walk towards her room, but before she could go into it, Elliot stepped in front of her.

"Liv, that thing is heavy, let me get it." He walked into her room, grabbed her suitcase, as well as her jacket, and walked out into the living room. He gently set the suitcase down near her feet, before opening her coat for her. "For you my lady," he said, giving her a smirk.

Olivia let out a small chuckle, before stepping into the jacket, putting her arms through and zipping it up. She watched as Elliot grabbed the suitcase before she turned off all the lights. "You ready?" she asked, waiting until he nodded, before she stepped out of the apartment and locked the door.

The two made their way outside to Elliot's waiting car. He quickly packed her suitcase in the trunk next to his, before he got into the warm car where Olivia had already been waiting . He turned to her, gave her another smile, and started the car. "Is there any last minute stop you need before we leave?"

Olivia pulled an envelope out of her jacket and nodded. "Actually, there's one place I need to go first."

* * *

><p>Elliot pulled up in front of the apartment building, confused as to who Olivia needed to meet last minute. "I promise, it'll only take a minute," she said, before turning back to him. "Stay in the car," she asked, hoping he would let her handle what needed be handled quickly. She unbuckled her seat belt, opened the door and stepped out of the car, before disappearing into the building.<p>

Elliot shook his head, before taking off his seat belt, stepping out of the car, and following her inside. He had to know that he wasn't going to let her go through anything by herself anymore. He caught up to her just in time to see her knock on the door of one of the apartments. "Secret boyfriend?" he asked, his voice startling her.

Olivia turned to face Elliot, her eyes growing wide. "I thought I told you to stay in the car."

Elliot shrugged. "You should know that I don't listen half the time," he said with a wink, turning to the apartment door when it opened.

"Olivia?"

Olivia turned to the opened door, suddenly very nervous. "Hi mom," she said, stepping in front of Elliot, hoping he wouldn't say anything. She didn't know if her mom had stayed true to her promise to stay sober, so she didn't want to chance an argument.

Serena stepped out of the doorway allowing Elliot and Olivia into the apartment, before she closed the door behind them. "What brings you here?" she asked, as she stared at Elliot.

Olivia handed her mother the envelope. "I know it's not much of a gift, but I know quitting must be stressing you out, so I got you a little something."

Serena opened the envelope surprised to see what her daughter had gotten her. After everything she had put the 21 year old, Olivia had still managed to take care of her. In the envelope was a three day pass to a spa in upper Manhattan, one that was getting some pretty high reviews. "Thank you Olivia," she said, giving her daughter a smile. "Although, I think you're the one who needs to stay stress free, you know with the baby and all." She turned to Elliot and raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing you're who's responsible for that."

Elliot stepped towards Serena with his hand outstretched. "Elliot Stabler."

He waited, awkwardly, for Serena to shake his hand, and when she did she not only glared at him, but threatened him as well. "You better step up and take responsibility for this," she said, continuing to glare at the man in front of him.

Elliot nodded. "Don't worry ma'am. I plan to take full responsibility."

* * *

><p>The rest of the visit with Serena went surprisingly well. After the initial anger had subsided, Serena actually fell victim to Elliot's charm and came to like him. She even trusted his word that he would step up and wouldn't let Olivia raise the baby on her own.<p>

After talking for over an hour, Olivia decided it was time to get going. The two said their goodbyes and hit the road. They had been driving for nearly 2 hours by the time Olivia fell asleep, leaving Elliot to drive and think about things. Every now and then he would turn to glance her way, smiling when he saw how relaxed she looked.

Before long, the two arrived at the Stabler's cabin. Elliot quickly parked the car, before leaning over and brushing some hair out of Olivia's face. She was beautiful, and he couldn't wait to have a baby with her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her awake, watching as her eyes fluttered opened before she let out a small yawn. "Hey, we're here," he said, nodding to the cabin to the right of the car.

Olivia looked at the cabin, before turning to look back at Elliot. Without a word, they both opened their door and got out of the car. Elliot walked to the trunk, opened it, and pulled out their luggage, before he walked up to the front door, Olivia by his side. He gently placed their suitcases down on the door mat, before knocking loudly on the front door. Olivia began to tense up. She knew she had to meet Elliot's family eventually, but she was beginning to rethink this whole idea.

The door opened to reveal a man who seemed to be in his early thirties. He had a pair of big blue eyes, dark hair, and a jaw line that Superman would be jealous of. He flashed the two a giant smile, before pulling Elliot into a giant hug. "Hey bro, how you been?" he asked, his eyes catching Olivia's for the first time.

Elliot shrugged. "Eh, you know," he replied with a smile.

The man moved out of the way, allowing Elliot to grab the suitcases back into his hands and walk into the cabin, Olivia right behind him. He placed the luggage by the door, before shutting the door. "Who's at the door Joey?" someone yelled from the other room.

The man, who Olivia presumed was Joey, yelled back, "Elliot." He waited a minute, giving Elliot a smirk, before adding, "And a lady friend." Elliot rolled his eyes, as he took off his coat and put it up on the rack next to the front door. He then helped Olivia out of hers, before he wrapped an arm around her waist. He wanted to assure her that she was safe with him around, plus having her close wasn't too bad either. "So Elliot, who's the beauty?" he asked, giving Olivia a smirk that looked so much like Elliot.

Elliot rolled his eyes once more, before his grip on Olivia tightened. "This is Olivia," he said, before turning to Olivia. "Liv, this is my eldest brother Joey."

Olivia nodded, watching as Joey stuck out a hand. "Nice to meet you Olivia," he said with a sincere smile, hoping she was someone who would finally make his brother happy.

Olivia responded with a smile of her own, before shaking the man's hand. "Likewise."

"So who's this lovely girl?"

The three turned to see four pair of eyes staring at them. Olivia watched as an older lady walked up to the two, a warm smile on her face. "Mom, this is Olivia," he said smiling down at the woman standing next to him. "Liv, this is my mom Bernadette."

"Please, call me Bernie," she said, before walking up to Olivia and giving her a hug. Olivia, unsure of what to do, hugged the woman back.

"Mom.." Elliot whined, scared his mother was going to scare Olivia away by being too forward.

Bernadette looked up at her son and shrugged. "I'm a hugger, what can I say," she responded, causing Olivia to let out a small chuckle.

Elliot rolled his eyes, before his attention turned to the other three, who had made their way over the front door. "Liv, that's my older sister Maura," he said, pointing to the tall blonde next to Joey. Maura gave Olivia a giant smile and waved, before Elliot moved on. "The small one over there is my younger sister Riley, and that's her twin brother Cole," he said, pointing to the two youngest people in the room.

The two of them said their separate greetings, flashed Olivia a smile, and waved. Elliot turned to his mother, confused as to where the rest of his family was. "Where's dad?"

Bernadette looked at her son, and responded. "He went into town with Liam, they should be back any minute."

Elliot's eyes lit up at the mention of Liam's name. "Liam's here?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah, he got his leave approved."

Elliot smiled and got excited. His older brother Liam had always been the one he was closest to, but after Liam had gone into the Marines, he hardly saw him. The front door opened and in walked two men, one a few year older than Elliot, and one who had seen many more years. "Hey Elliot," Liam said, as he put down the bags in his hand to hug his brother. "Who's this?" he asked, pointing to Olivia.

"Liam, Dad, this is Olivia. Olivia this is my father Joe Stabler and my older brother Liam."

The two men quickly shook hands with Olivia before Joe spoke up. "Boys, there's more bags in the car, will you get them?" Elliot, Joey, and Cole all nodded their heads before they made their way out to the car, leaving Olivia with the rest of Elliot's family.

* * *

><p>By the time dinner had come around the Stabler's had made Olivia feel welcomed. She was surprised at how comfortable she felt around the family, which put her mind at ease about telling them about the baby.<p>

"I like this one," Joe said to his son, giving Olivia a wink, before he took another bite of his dinner.

Olivia continued to chuckle at the last comment she made, which caused the whole table to erupt in a fit of laughter. Bernadette watched Elliot look at Olivia and smile, before she gave herself a little smile, knowing her son was finally happy. The truth was, everyone had hated Kathy, and they all knew she hadn't deserved Elliot. Maybe Olivia was finally going to chance that.

Liam nudged his younger brother's arm, before speaking. "I like this girlfriend better than Kathy already."

Elliot looked up at his brother and sighed. "She's not my girlfriend," he said, watching as the table became confused. "But we do have some news to tell you." He looked over at Olivia before biting his lip, afraid of how his family would react. They already liked her, he didn't want them to suddenly despise the woman. "We're having a baby."

* * *

><p><strong>O.o so what happens next? Who do you think is the one who flips out the most?<strong>

**Review please! :)**

**P.S. all of my updates will probably happen after thanksgiving. I'll be out of state and I won't get back until later, and I won't have my computer. But don't worry I'm already working on the next chapter for this, Dear Blank, and 2 others. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been out of state dealing with some stuff, plus my dad's aunt died so we've been dealing with a bunch of stuff as a family. Anyway, enough about my personal life.**

**Let's see who is the one to flip out the most. Who did you all think it was? How do you think Elliot's family is going to view Olivia now that they know she's pregnant with his baby? Well I guess it is time to see!**

**Oh side note: I write with an intent to entertain people. Positive reviews are always welcomed, as is constructive criticism, however if you're just going to be downright rude, then please don't even bother. Yes, I'm talking about you Lisa (guest). I could be immature and go on a rant, but I was taught by respectable parents that if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. Now, if you don't like my stories, or think I'm immature (because apparently you think I'm 8) simply don't read them. It's really as simple as that. For everyone else who has been reading and enjoying this story, as well as my other pieces, thank you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p>Olivia looked around the table, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Elliot had just told his family that they were having a baby, and she wanted nothing more than to just be able to get up and leave. There were a few moments more of awkward silence before someone finally spoke up. "I don't understand," Bernie said, the first person to speak up since Elliot's confession. "How can you be pregnant with his baby, but not his girlfriend?"<p>

Elliot let out a sigh. His mother could be so naïve at times, and this definitely was not a time he wanted his mother to be that naïve. He opened his mouth to speak, however someone else spoke before he was able to.

"It means Elliot had a one night stand with Olivia." Joey looked at his mother, before looking over at his brother and Olivia. "Sorry." He apologized for being so blunt, but Elliot was glad he got it out in the open.

He knew his parents wouldn't be too happy with him, but he also knew it was better to tell them now than to arrive at their house one day with a new born in his car.

Olivia watched the reactions of Elliot's family. Riley and Cole seemed to not be as angry as everyone else, but she could tell the tension was still there. Liam was clearly disappointed, as was Maura, but no one's look of disapproval matched that of Elliot's father. "I'm so sorry," Olivia said, trying to get her apology in before things boiled over even more.

"Don't be sorry," Bernie said, flashing Olivia a smile. She turned to Riley and Cole and let out another smile. "There hasn't been a baby in the house since these two were born, it'll be a nice change," she said, trying to lighten the mood.

Elliot's father, however, wasn't going to take this too lightly. "Elliot," he began, making sure to gain the attention of everyone at the table.

"Dad," Liam started, knowing his father was going to say something that would not only embarrass his brother, but probably scare Olivia.

"Liam, don't start," Joe said, before turning back to Elliot and Olivia. "Elliot, you know what you have to do."

Elliot looked over at Olivia and took a deep breath. He turned his head to his father, before placing his hands on the table. "Olivia doesn't want to get married, and neither do I dad. We're not going to force ourselves into a marriage just because we're having a baby together."

Bernie looked over at Olivia. She took notice of how the young brunette was shifting in her seat, obviously very uncomfortable with the conversation revolving around the table. "Elliot, your father isn't going to force you to marry Olivia," she said soothingly, trying to get Olivia to not have a mental breakdown, unlike herself.

Joe looked at his wife and shook his head, getting more angry that no one else could see how Elliot had messed up. "Like hell I'm not," he said, slamming the table, making the twins, Olivia, and Maura jump. "You decided to have sex with her and knock her up, now you better take responsibility for that kid."

Olivia flinched when Joe referred to her and Elliot's baby as "that kid". Sure, she knew it was going to be a little strange admitting to Elliot's family that they were expecting a baby when they weren't even in a relationship, but the fact that her son or daughter's grandfather was acting this way didn't make her too hopeful for the future. "What the hell do you think I'm doing?" Elliot asked, as he placed his hand on top of Olivia's. "I'm going to be there for my baby and his or her mother. Just because we aren't married doesn't mean I can't be a good father."

Elliot watched as his father shook his head. "You're an idiot," he said, before rising from his seat and walking into the kitchen to grab himself a beer.

The table stayed quiet, as Elliot mumbled, "I get that from my father," before letting out a sigh. He had known telling his family would be predictable, he just didn't think his father would be that harsh on him. Elliot turned to face Olivia, ready to apologize, before she got up and raced out of the room. "Liv," he said, following her into the room the two were sharing for the week. He watched her take a seat on the bed before she shook her head and finally looked up at him. It was only then that he was able to see she had been crying. "Liv," he whispered, as he took a seat next to her, his arm unconsciously wrapping around her body keeping her close. "Ignore my dad. He's an idiotic hot head."

"He thinks I'm ruining your life with this baby," she said, trying to scoot away from him a bit. "I knew coming here was a bad idea."

Elliot began to rub her arm with his hand, trying to soothe her. "Liv, it wasn't a mistake. None of this was a mistake. Sure, neither of us planned on having a kid, but trust me, my family is thrilled to be having a new addition." He placed a gentle kiss on the crown of her head before he continued. "Don't let my father get to you."

Olivia let out a sigh. She knew it wasn't a bad idea, but she couldn't help herself, as her body leaned into his. She placed her head on his chest and smiled when she felt him wrap his arms around her body. Elliot leaned back and watched as Olivia raised her head. Looking into her eyes, he gave her a smile, and said, "Besides, whether you like it or not, you're going to be around me for the next 18 years."

Olivia let out a small laugh. She knew things would be a little awkward with his family, but she knew if Elliot was by her side, she'd get through everything just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay okay, so maybe Joe didn't exactly blow up as everyone would have expected, but he did bring up marriage, and we all know how Olivia feels about that right now. So do you think these two will be able to work things out, and do you think Joe will be able to calm down and suck it up for Elliot, or is he going to be stubborn as always? Sorry for the short chapter. Anyway, please read (well I guess you've already done that hah) and review. Tell me how you like it!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Welp, I couldn't fall asleep so I decided to do another chapter of this :) I hope everyone likes this. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER: SVU, OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Amanda4Meloni: **

_Joe stubborn vs. Olivia stubborn equals a Mexican stand-off!  
>Think Joe may decide to play sly and let them 'convince themselves' that they want to get married (which they DO anyway they slice it!)<em>

**~Haha Mexican standoff indeed. Hopefully things don't become too awkward for Olivia with Joe. We'll just have to see how Joe continues to react the rest of the week. Will he become more hostile, or eventually learn to accept things? To be honest I don't even know at the moment. **

**Elliotandoliviababies:**

_I expected the worst but I'm glad it didn't happen like that cause they shouldn't be treated like that._

**~To be honest I wanted to make Joe even more of an A**hole, but much like you said, they don't deserve to be treated like that, so I didn't make him blow up as much as everyone thought he would. **

**justliziam: **

_Olivia and Elliot know that they messed up but they are taking responsibility and love their baby. Joe doesn't need to make the situation worse but I definitely think he is going to keep being angry and stubborn. I'm proud of Elliot for standing up to his father_

**~I'm so proud of Elliot for not only standing up to his father, but also taking responsibility and standing by Olivia's side. I agree, Joe doesn't need to make things worse, but there's always that family member who makes things difficult, you know? Hopefully someone can talk some sense into the man.**

* * *

><p>Olivia woke up the next morning, feeling much better about the whole situation. Elliot had promised to make sure his family wouldn't make her feel pressured anymore, which made her feel like a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulder. She let out a small yawn, as her right hand rubbed the last bit of sleep from her eyes. She sat up and shifted, allowing her legs to be released from the warmth provided by the thick cover.<p>

"Good morning," Elliot groaned, as he sat up and began to rub his neck. "How'd you sleep?"

Olivia shrugged. "I was alright," she replied, watching as he stood up. "I'm sorry," she said, knowing how much pain he must've been in sleeping on the floor.

Elliot looked at Olivia and shrugged. "It's fine Liv," he said, before walking over to her side of the bed. He knew she still wasn't one hundred percent comfortable with everything, so after dinner, when the two realized they had to share a room, and bed, Elliot had graciously offered to sleep on the floor. He would give her space. She would come around eventually. "How good are you with your hands?" he asked, smirking when he saw her eyes widen. "Because," he began as he took a seat next to her on the bed, "I have a kink in my neck and I can't seem to reach it." He chuckled when he saw Olivia release a small smile, before shaking her head. "What did you and your dirty mind think I meant?" he asked, trying to show her it was alright to be herself around him.

"Oh shush," she said, before placing her hands on the back on his neck. She paused when she felt him arch his back, surprised at how cold her hands were. When he had adjusted to the temperature of her hands she continued, carefully pressing her thumbs into the base of his neck, as the rest of her fingers laid gently across his bare shoulders. She wanted to make a comment of how he was probably the only man in New York who slept shirtless during the winter, but she knew he'd come back with a snarky comment. She rubbed her thumbs harder into his neck, before moving up. "Hey Elliot," she began, moving her hands so they were now kneading the muscles in his broad shoulders.

"Mhmm?" She heard from him, knowing it was his way of telling her to continue.

"I was thinking-" Olivia suddenly stopped what she was doing, before her eyes got wide once more.

"Liv?" Elliot asked, curious as to why she had all of a sudden gone silent. Without a word Olivia got up from the bed and rushed into the adjoining bathroom, lifted the toilet seat and began to vomit. Elliot, realizing what was going on, quickly rushed to her side. He gently pulled her hair away from her face and held it in his hand, as he began to rub soothing circles on her back. "It's okay," he whispered, knowing she probably felt embarrassed for exposing the remaining contents of her stomach to him. He watched as Olivia knelt on the floor next to the toilet, and he knew she was still probably feeling sick. He quickly knelt next to her, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"You don't have to do that El-" Before she could finish, she was hunched over the toilet, vomiting once again.

Elliot continued to rub her back. "Hey, I'm going to be here, during the good and bad. Remember that okay?" Once she was through, for good this time, Olivia nodded. She moved away from the toilet and rubbed her stomach, as Elliot reached over and flushed the toilet. "You okay?" he asked, seeing how weak she looked as she stood from the tiled floor.

"I just feel tired all of a sudden," Olivia responded, before she turned on the sink. She quickly rinsed out her mouth before grabbing her toothbrush and getting it prepared to brush her teeth.

Elliot watched as she brushed her teeth quickly, trying to get out the foul after taste of her untimely morning sickness. When she was done, she placed her toothbrush back near the sink, before she turned to him. He watched as she leaned against the sink, trying not to lose her balance, or show any sign that her legs were near ready to give out, before he shook his head. She was stubborn, but he wasn't going to let her get herself hurt, especially when she was pregnant with his baby. Without a word he scooped her up into his arms, surprising her. He carried her to the bed and gently placed her on top, before pulling the covers up and over her body. "I want you to lay here and I'll get you something to eat."

With that, he grabbed a shirt from the dresser, put in on, and left the room. Olivia watched him leave before taking a deep breath. It was nice that Elliot was taking care of her, after all she had never had anyone do that before, but she was old enough to make her own decisions. She got out of the bed and went to the dresser, pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She quickly changed clothes and walked out of the room.

"Is she alright?" Olivia heard Elliot's mother ask from the kitchen.

"Yes Mom, she's fine. Just a case of morning sickness."

"Well you better be taking care of her. The poor girl. I remember when I was pregnant with you, man you were the worst," Bernie said, as Olivia stepped into the kitchen.

"Ma!" Elliot shouted, hoping his mother wouldn't share any embarrassing stories while Olivia was staying with them.

Olivia let out a small laugh. "No please continue."

Everyone turned to see Olivia. Without a moment's delay Bernie walked up to the young woman and placed her arm around her, giving her a somewhat awkward hug. "How are you feeling dear?"

Olivia shrugged. "I've been better," she stated truthfully. "So, what's this about Elliot being the worst?"

Elliot looked at Olivia and shook his head. He knew there was no stopping his mother now, he only hoped she wouldn't embarrass him too much. "Oh boy, when I was pregnant with Elliot I had the worse time ever. Morning sickness, tiredness, excessive swelling, you name it. And that was only while I was pregnant. I spent hours in labor with him, and after hours of pushing Elliot here still didn't want to come out. Heck, I spent a good hour and a half trying to get his head out and-"

"MA!" both Elliot and Riley, who had been sitting at the table enjoying a nice glass of orange juice until now, said in unison, wanting nothing more than to stop their mother's horribly detailed account of Elliot's birth.

"What?" Bernie asked innocently, as she turned to Elliot. She turned back to Olivia, stopping when she saw how queasy the brunette looked. "Dear, I think you should sit down," she said, leading Olivia to the empty chair near the table.

Olivia took a seat and watched as Bernie went over to the counter and grabbed a piece of toast. "Eat this," she said, handing her a plain piece of toasted bread. "You need to eat something, and this should soothe your stomach somewhat."

Olivia took the piece of toast and gave it a small nibble. "Thank you," she said, before taking another small bite.

"Mom, the boys want to know if breakfast is finished yet?" Maura asked, as she stepped into the kitchen. She looked over and saw Olivia and gave her a smile. "Hey Liv," she greeted, before walking over and taking a seat next to her younger sister.

Bernie nodded. With that she walked out of the kitchen to get the boys. When she heard footsteps return to the kitchen, Olivia looked up, expecting to see Bernie, however she was surprised to see someone else.

Joe looked at Olivia, before looking over at Elliot, who had made his way to the table and sat next to her. Elliot glared at his father, still upset with what had happened at dinner. Joe took a breath, before walking over to the table and taking a seat near Maura, saving the space between him and Elliot for someone who could easily divert the tension between the two. Bernie walked back into the room and took a seat next to Olivia. "You want breakfast dear?" she asked, unsure if her stomach could handle it at the moment.

Olivia shook her head. "No thank you." The dry toast was enough for her for the moment, and she sure as hell didn't want to risk throwing up in front of the whole Stabler family.

Bernie got up and headed back towards the counter, before she reached into an overhead cupboard for plates. "So Liv," Riley began, waiting until Olivia looked up and away from Elliot to continue, "me, Maura, and my mom are heading into town today. We were wondering if you'd like to come."

Bernie quickly turned around. "Oh yes Dear, you have to come. They have the cutest little shop I think you'd love," she said excitedly.

Elliot's eyes grew wide at the thought of Olivia being alone with his family, especially his mother. He hadn't exactly told her everything she needed to know about Bernie, and he was worried she'd put Olivia and his future child in danger. "Um mom, I don't think that's a great idea-"

"I'd love to," Olivia said, turning to Elliot, giving him a smirk.

She watched as Bernie became very happy and smiled brightly. "Liv, I don't think you should go. I know my mom, and she's up to something."

Olivia turned to Elliot and placed her hand on his. "I'm a big girl Elliot," she said with a smile, "I can take care of myself."

Elliot opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Liam. "Something smells good in here," he said as he walked into the room, inhaling overdramatically to emphasize his point.

Bernie handed her son a plate full of a variety of breakfast foods, before placing her hands on his cheeks. "What they don't feed you home cooked meals in the Marines?"

Liam let out a laugh. "Not like you make 'em Mom." Bernie smiled, kissed her son on the cheek, and let his face go. Liam quickly walked over to the table and sat in-between his father and Elliot. He knew his father was still a little upset about what had happened at dinner.

Joe and Cole made their way to the kitchen and soon everyone had a plate of food in front of them, everyone except Elliot. "You're not going to eat?" Olivia asked Elliot, taking notice of the absence of food.

Elliot shook his head, as he continued to rub her back. "Not until you're all taken care of. I'll eat when you're done," he said with a smile, watching as Olivia took a bite of the second piece of toast he had made for her.

Olivia smiled at him, suddenly feeling something for the man in front of her. She had never had anyone treat her this nicely, and to be honest she was liking the feeling a lot. The two continued to talk quietly, completely unaware of the people staring at them, smiling at how well they looked together. It was apparent that they needed to be together, and the Stabler family was going to make it their personal mission to make sure it happened before they got back to the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I actually finished this chapter in one sitting and I'm kind of happy with it. I couldn't sleep so I decided to write another chapter so it wouldn't take me weeks to upload. Tell me what you all think :)<strong>

**Up next: Olivia's shopping adventure with Bernie and the girls, Joe's revelation, and does the family's plan to get them together work? **

**Review!**

**I really only have time to update one or two stories at a time so the updates really depend on the popularity of the story. So please if you'd like more make sure to review and tell me :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Well ladies and gents, here is the next chapter! I'm currently packing and my family moves in T minus 2 weeks so if I don't get to update rather quickly, this is the reason why. Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU, OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**BeautifulBenson4015:**

_keep going! i wanna know everything that happens! they better be getting together...right? Kathy, never mention her again unless they are trash-talking her. you should make alex and casey maura's friends and they become close with olivia ;) liam is in the marines where he meets fin and munch! put the others inot it. especially csey, she would complete it lol. plzzz keep going right away! i need to know what is next! can they tell eachother they love eachother they love eachother already? i mean, they do! keep going babes!_

**~Well since this is an AU story I'm not really sure I'm going to incorporate the whole SVU gang, since it really revolves around Olivia and Elliot. I really hope this doesn't keep people from reading this, because that would make me sad. I haven't set anything in stone, but I'm fairly certain during a majority of the story it'll be Elliot's family and their life before police academy and such. **

**justliziam:**

_Thanks for the update, it made my night! Elliot takes such great care of Olivia and he's so considerate and sweet. I feel bad that Olivia has never been treated that way before. I'm curious about what Liv was going to say before the morning sickness kicked in. Olivia and Elliot belong together so this is the one time I wouldn't mind the Stabler clan butting in._

**~I love the way Elliot takes care of Olivia and to be honest I'm kind of modeling it after the way my boyfriend takes care of me, so hopefully it'll continue to be sweet and nice, or else they're both going to have to answer to angry women! Haha. Well I will make sure to mention what Olivia was going to say before her bathroom trip.**

* * *

><p>Olivia sat in the backseat of Maura's car with Riley, as Maura drove Bernie, Olivia, and Riley to the town not too far from the cabin. Riley sat in the backseat with Olivia, making small chat with her, trying to find out more about her brother's baby mama. "Olivia," Maura began, as she looked through her rearview mirror to get a look at Olivia. Olivia quickly looked up and gave Elliot's older sister her full attention, before the young blonde continued. "Don't let my father get you. He's still lives in the past and thinks it's a huge crime if people aren't married and have a baby. We just kind of ignore him."<p>

Bernie turned around so that she was able to see Olivia and nodded. "It's true dear, my kids ignore their father all the time," she said with a chuckle.

Olivia let out a small laugh. "But seriously Olivia, he's just really old fashioned, and he can't keep up with the current times." Olivia watched as Maura offered her a smile, before she returned the favor. She didn't know why, but with Maura she felt comfortable. It was almost as if she was the older sister she never had.

The four drove for a few more minutes, until they finally reached a small town. Olivia peered out the window, taking notice of the small shops and boutiques that lined the town. Strategically placed throughout were small cabins, which made Olivia wonder how someone could live out here for so long. Sure, she was enjoying her time here, and it was nice and peaceful, but she had been born and raised in the city. That was where her heart truly belonged. "We're here," Bernie announced excitedly, hoping she would be able to get some shopping in for her future grandchild. The four got out of the car, and before Olivia could even shut her door, Bernie and Maura rushed into one of the shops, leaving Olivia to walk with Riley.

The two made their way into the store and spotted the older two women. "I'm guessing you're not much of a shopper," Riley said, taking notice of how Olivia would quickly look at a piece of clothing before putting it back.

Olivia, after placing a sweater back on the rack, nodded. "I never really saw the joy in it," she admitted.

Riley smiled, before fixing the beanie that kept her short blonde hair hidden. "Glad to know I'm not the only one. These two can go crazy at the mall," she said, pointing to her older sister and her mother. "It's crazy." She watched as Olivia let out a smile, before she took the plunge. "So Olivia, I know this may be awkward for you, but we don't hate you."

Olivia looked at the young woman. "I know that now," she said quietly. "I have to admit, it's just all happening very fast." She watched as Riley let out a chuckle, before she nodded. She watched as Riley placed her gloved hands in her jacket pocket, before her body shivered a bit. It was uncanny how everyone in Elliot's family looked like each other. Maura and Riley looked so much alike, the only reason she didn't get the two mixed up was the fact that Maura was a good 9 years older than Riley. Liam, Joey, and Elliot all looked the same, with their dark brown hair, strong jaws, and strong physique. Cole, however, was the only one who didn't look as similar to Elliot as the rest of his brothers, partially because of the blonde hair he shared with Maura and Riley. However, one thing was certain; everyone in that family had the same beautiful blue eyes as Elliot. They were the same blue eyes that made her somewhat feel calm throughout this whole thing, and she hoped their future child would have them as well. "You cold?" Olivia asked, when she saw Riley's body shiver again.

Riley, who had been distracted watching Maura try to mentally figure out Olivia's size, turned to face the brunette. "Ah, yeah just a bit." Olivia watched as her body got tight for a few seconds, before she relaxed a little bit. "I'm anemic, so is Cole, and we just have a harder time adjusting to the colder weather." Olivia nodded. "So, my brother said you're over at Siena College. What are you studying?"

"I started to major in Social Work, and minor in Criminal Justice, but I think I like Criminal Justice more."

Riley looked at her wide eyed. "Impressive." She watched as Olivia shrugged before she continued. "So what do you think you're going to do?"

"Well, I want to graduate and then go on to police academy." Olivia watched as Riley raised an eyebrow, and she could just tell what she was thinking. Not everyone understood why she wanted to become a cop, but she wasn't comfortable telling everyone about her mother's past, so she just left it up to their own interpretation. "Hopefully I'll still be able to do it with this one?" she said, as she pointed to her flat stomach.

Riley let out a small laugh. "Oh trust me, my mom and Maura are big supporters of education, they'll make sure they help you enough with the baby to graduate. Although I'm sure Elliot will help you as well. He's a good guy, he takes his responsibilities seriously."

Olivia let out a small sigh of relief. Elliot had told her numerous times that he wasn't going to let her do things alone, but actually hearing it from someone who knew him better was comforting. "So tell me something about yourself Riley," Olivia said, desperate to get to know the people she would be sharing part of her life with.

Riley flashed Olivia a smile. "Well, I'm a Senior at St. John's Prep."

"That's where Elliot went too, right?" Olivia asked, remembering him having mentioned that once during Halloween, right after saying that was where he had met his now ex-girlfriend.

Riley nodded. "We all went there." She stopped to think for a while, debating on what she should actually tell Olivia as to not overwhelm her. "I'm thinking of going into Psychology, maybe becoming a psychologist or something."

This time it was Olivia's turn to be impressed. "Those are some big goals," she said, offering Elliot's younger sister a smile. Riley nodded her head, before the two looked up and noticed Maura commenting on something Bernie was holding. "So what's Maura's story?" Olivia asked, trying to get a little more insight on Elliot's family.

Riley chuckled. She knew this was normally stuff a couple would normally discuss while dating, but the situation between her and Elliot was far from normal. "Maura's an elementary school teacher over in Brooklyn. She teaches 2nd grade and absolutely loves it. Her boyfriend, Matthew, is just as wonderful as she is. I wish he was here so you could meet him but he had to go out of town for a family emergency." Riley looked over at Olivia who was listening while she examined another article of clothing. "Speaking of boyfriends…I think you and my brother would make a fantastic couple."

Olivia, hearing what Riley was trying to do, quickly looked up. "Well, that was smooth," she said sarcastically.

"What?" Riley asked innocently.

Olivia stared at the woman in front of her. "I know what you're trying to do, and although I appreciate the concern, your brother and I have discussed this and we've decided it's best not to get too involved right now." She stopped when she saw the look Riley was giving her, and she knew she had to explain what she meant. "I mean, I don't want him to feel obligated to be in a relationship with me because of the baby, and right now, things are still confusing."

Riley, knowing what Olivia was getting at, nodded. "I understand," she said, "I just hope you two work things out. But you know, you two are going to have a flippin' adorable baby."

"They sure are." The two looked to the side and noticed Maura standing there.

"You done yet?" Riley asked.

Maura looked down at her younger sister and raised an eyebrow. "If you didn't want to shop then why'd you come?"

"Uh, have you seen what the boys all do when they don't have mom nagging them to clean up? It's horrid."

Olivia let out a laugh. This was definitely going to be an interesting week.

* * *

><p>Olivia sat on the bed and took a deep breath, before letting her shoulders relax. After a full day of shopping the four had come home to a somewhat clean house, and had eaten dinner. After the traditional Stabler Christmas Eve dinner, and a good hour and a half of talking to the whole family and getting to know them, Olivia could finally say she felt comfortable around the Stablers. Much to everyone's surprise, Joe even apologized to Olivia about being hostile, which made Bernie comment on how it was a Christmas Eve miracle. Olivia continued to sit on the bed, occasionally rubbing her sore feet. She watched as the door opened and Elliot walked in, this time sporting a shirt with his flannel pants. "Everyone's pretty much asleep," he said, as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him.<p>

He took a seat on the edge of the bed grabbed Olivia's leg, and without a word began to gently massage her foot. "You don't have to do that you know," Olivia said, taken a back a little by his actions, but not willing to stop him.

Elliot chuckled as he continued to rub her foot. "I know. But it's the least I can do knowing you had to endure Maura and my mother shopping."

Olivia let out a small laugh. "So you just grab my stinky old feet," she said as she lifted her foot out of his hands and replaced it with her other foot.

Elliot shook his head, as he let out another chuckle. "They don't stink," he said, pretending to cringe slightly, "at least not that much." When he saw the look Olivia gave him he quickly let out a laugh. "I'm just kidding Liv."

Olivia stuck her tongue out at him, before removing her foot from his hands. "You know, my shoulders are also killing me," she said as she sat up and gave him a wink.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Geez, you're going to use me this whole pregnancy," he joked, before he sat behind her and began to knead his hands into her shoulders. "But in all seriousness, I'm glad my mother behaved herself today."

Olivia, without thinking, spoke. "Why wouldn't she?" Elliot stopped what he was doing and let out a sigh. "Elliot?" Olivia asked, worried that she had brought up something he didn't want to discuss.

"Liv," he said softly, causing her to turn and face him. "I've never told anyone this, but seeing as how you're carrying my baby, I think I should tell you this. My mother is bipolar, and she has meds but she never uses them. She's just really unpredictable. Sometimes she's okay, other days she's crazy." He watched as Olivia took in what he had just said, and mentally kicked himself. He wanted a relationship with this woman, but now that she heard the truth about his mother she probably would find the soonest thing back to the city. What if she never let him see their baby, even worse, what if she never let his family see the baby.

"My mother's an alcoholic." Elliot looked at Olivia and raised an eyebrow. He had met her mother and she didn't seem to be drunk. He opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by Olivia. "I grew up in a home where my mother got drunk every night. Elliot, she used to abuse me, physically and mentally, and used alcohol to cope with her past." Elliot looked down at Olivia and did the first thing that came to mind. He wrapped his arms around her and told her it was alright.

"My father drinks a lot too, and he used to abuse us mentally when we were younger, but he's starting to grow out of it, thankfully."

Olivia looked up at Elliot and sighed. "Our baby is going to be screwed," she said sadly.

Elliot shook his head, before he placed his finger under Olivia's chin and forced her to look him in the eye. "Liv, that has nothing to do with how we raise our son or daughter. That kid is going to have all the love in the world."

Olivia shook her head, before she let out a big sigh. "So, what else don't I know about you," she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Elliot then proceeded to tell her about his past, making sure to only mention the things that were relevant. He told her how when he was younger he wanted to be an astronaut and then an architect. He told her how he went to Liam's graduation from his Marine's basic training and it made him want to do it. He explained how he went into the Marines after he graduated, but decided after boot camp and few more training classes, that it was best to be in the reserves. Most importantly, he told her how he was now thinking of a career as law enforcement, which of course made Olivia happy to know that they had that in common.

Olivia, likewise, told him stuff about her past. How she started school late because her mother forgot to register her, how she graduated the top of her class, how she decided to become a police officer to help victims.

The two had spent nearly two hours talking, when Elliot decided he would take the plunge. "Liv," he said, getting her attention. When he was sure he had it, he began once more. "I know you said it wasn't the best thing, but I would really love to try a relationship with you, especially since we're expecting a baby."

Olivia looked at the man in front of her, her eyes growing wide. "I'm scared Elliot," she said, "Scared I'm not going to be a good mother."

Elliot placed his hand on her arm. "I know your mother wasn't the best, and she had no reason to treat you like that but-"

Olivia cut him off, figuring he should know the whole truth. "She was raped," she said, hoping this was the thing that wouldn't cause him to run off like many people had. Elliot looked at her, his eyebrow raised in confusion. "She was raped when she was younger, and because of that she got pregnant with me. I'm the product of my mother's rape. For years I had to deal with her drinking to cope with living with a constant reminder, and I'm just scared I'll turn out just as bad as she was. I mean, half my genes are drunk, half are violent."

Elliot used the pad of his thumb to gently stroke her wrist. "And look how great you turned out. Liv, you're going to be a great mother, I know it. How you got here doesn't define who you are now." He looked into Olivia's eyes, his heart nearly breaking when he saw her on the brink of tears.

Olivia, unsure if were the hormones or the fact that she had just revealed her most deepest secret, began to feel something for Elliot. Without another word she watched as he moved towards her until their lips met in a sweet kiss. She didn't stop him and didn't want him to stop, so when he pulled away after a few seconds, she was slightly disappointed. Neither said a word as they looked at each other and began to blush.

"I should get to bed," Elliot whispered, as his fingers continued to gently caress her arm.

Olivia watched as he got off the bed and headed down to his makeshift bed, when she remembered what she had nearly said this morning before she had been interrupted by her untimely bathroom visit. "Elliot?" He paused and looked up at her. "This morning, what I was going to say was if you want you can sleep in the bed with me. We're both adults, we can behave ourselves."

Elliot smiled, before bending down to grab his pillow off the floor. He walked over to the bed, pulled back the covers and made Olivia get in. When she was laying down comfortably, he tucked her in, a smile plastered on his face. "You didn't have to do that," she said.

Elliot shrugged, turned off the lights, and made his way to his side of the bed. "Just getting some practice in," he simply said, before grinning. "Goodnight," he said, as he pulled the blankets up to his chest and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight," she replied. She waited a few minutes until she heard his faint snores and she knew he had fallen to sleep. She laid in the bed, staring at the ceiling thinking about everything that had happened in that day. With one last sigh she looked over at Elliot, a smile grazing her lips when she saw how peaceful he looked. She quickly settled into the bed and closed her eyes, before falling to sleep, one thought replaying in the back of her head; maybe they would work out after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I looked up Siena College and they only have Criminal Justice as a minor, and being a future police officer she would most likely major in CJ, so I gave her something realistic, yet fictional enough to fit her character. Also, I tried to look for the school Elliot had gone to, but I just couldn't find it, so I got creative. **

**Okay let me clear up something really quickly before people start asking. Elliot is 23, Olivia is 21 and I'm making her birthday somewhere in September. I know it may not be her real birthday, but for the purposes of this, it is, and she started school late, which means she was nearly 19 the start of her freshman year at Siena. Elliot is 2 years older than her and his birthday is staying the same (not that I think birthdays are really going to be mentioned). Joey is the eldest of the Stabler Children at 29, and then comes Liam at 27, then Maura at 26, then Elliot. The twins are the last at 17. I hope this cleared up some confusion. If anyone has any more questions please let me know. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this, and sorry for the long explanation at the end. Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry it's taken me forever and a day. I just moved states and I'm still trying to get used to things here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER:SVU OR ITS CHARACTERS **

**Amanda4Meloni:**

_Go on Liv, fall in love - y'know y'want to! :-D (Elliot went to Bayside High School. After the marines, he joined the police academy. When he was in uniform he took night classes at Queens Community College(?) and got his degree - fairly sure it was QCC, why do I know this stuff, should I get a life?) :-)_

**~We all know Liv wants to fall in love, but she's so stubborn lol. I actually think Elliot went to a Catholic private school much like his children. I have another story in which I put him at Bayside High School, so maybe that's where you're getting it from, but I could be wrong. I do believe he went to Queens Community College, but for the purpose of this story, he didn't! Haha.**

* * *

><p>Riley stood outside the door of the room her brother and Olivia were sharing. She wanted to know but she knew if Elliot was asleep he would get pretty angry, although she didn't want to just barge in. "Dude, just go in."<p>

Riley looked to her left and saw her twin brother. "I'm not going to just go in there. What if they were doing, things, in there," she said, trying not to imagine her brother and her newest friend having sex.

Cole let out a laugh. "You share a wall with them. If they were doing something, you would know," he said with a smirk, before he walked away and joined the rest of the family in the living room.

Riley watched her brother walk away. "You're switching rooms with me," she called out, before grabbing the door knob. She quickly opened the door, happy to see that they were both still soundly asleep. She walked quietly over to her brother's sleeping form, even more relieved to see they were both clothed, and smiled. Elliot laid on his back with one hand curled under his pillow, the other around Olivia, who was sleeping soundly on his chest. Part of her wanted to let them continue to sleep, after all they looked so peaceful, but she knew how impatient her family was, and there was no way her mother would let them start without everyone. "Elliot," she whispered, as she placed her hand on her brother's shoulder and gently shook him.

His eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times as they adjusted to the light coming in through the blinds. "Riley? What's up?" he asked, as he tried to figure out why his sister was coming to wake him up so early. He tried to sit up but quickly stopped when he felt pressure on his chest. He looked down and became shocked when he saw Olivia soundly asleep on him.

"It's Christmas," Riley began, but was quickly interrupted by her brother.

"I got it," Elliot replied, not needing her to continue to know how overly happy their mother got during Christmas.

Riley nodded. "You have five minutes or I'm sending Joey in, and you know how loud he is." With that, she walked out of the room and closed the door.

Elliot looked down at Olivia once more and smiled again. He didn't quite remember how she ended up on his chest, but at the moment he didn't really care. This felt natural, and he hated to wake her up, but he knew the family was out there waiting for them. He gently placed his free hand on Olivia's face, and brushed the hair away from her eyes, before gently calling out her name. "Olivia. Liv," he said, as he gently caressed her face. He watched as she began to stir in her sleep, her eyes fluttering open.

"Elliot?" she whispered. Her eyes opened and blinked a few times, before she scanned the room. Once she realized where she was, she breathed a sigh of relief. She placed her hand on Elliot's chest, smiling to herself, as she remembered how she had ended up sleeping in the position the two were currently in. She had woken up in the middle of the night freezing and instead of stealing all of the blankets, she simply snuggled up to Elliot. "Elliot," Olivia said when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked up into his eyes, before offering him a smile. "Morning."

Elliot smiled down at the women in his arms. "Good morning." He let his fingers twirl gently in her hair, smiling at the thought that he could possibly be waking up to this again. "Merry Christmas."

Olivia sat up. "It's Christmas," she said, as she stretched her arms above her head. In all of her years of existence she had never had a good Christmas, or even one that didn't involve cleaning up after her drunk mother.

Elliot watched as she continued to stretch before he let out another smile. He quickly reached into the nightstand and pulled out a small box. "Merry Christmas," he said as he handed her the small object.

Olivia looked at the man in front of him, her eyes growing wide. "Elliot, I didn't get you anything."

"It's okay Liv," he said with a smile.

Olivia took the box from Elliot's hand and opened it slowly, gasping when she saw what her present was. "Elliot," she began, looking up to meet his eyes, "How did you know?"

Elliot continued to smile, as he shrugged. "When you told me what you wanted to do with your life, this word stood out." Olivia handed the piece of jewelry to him, silently asking him to clasp it around her neck. He did so, before he continued to talk. "It's nothing big, but I knew you would appreciate it."

Olivia stood and looked into the mirror, admiring the gift he had given her. It was a simple necklace, but the small tag with the word 'fearlessness' imprinted on it, is what really caught her attention. She had told him during Halloween that she wanted to go into Special Victims and help inspire people who had been hurt to be fearless, unafraid to put their attackers away; she couldn't believe that he had remembered. "I love it," she said, turning to him, rewarding him with a huge smile. Elliot smiled in return, stood from the bed and let out a yawn, before he began to stretch his back. "So, how did you sleep?" she asked, hoping he had a decent night's sleep.

Elliot looked at the brunette and smiled. "My neck and back are very thankful," he replied as he dropped his arms. "Now, it's Christmas morning with the Stablers, so we have to get going." Olivia nodded, before walking to the door, meeting Elliot there. "After you," he said, as he opened the door.

"Such a gentleman," Olivia said with a chuckle, as she stepped out of the room, Elliot following.  
>The two walked down the hall into the living room, where every Stabler was waiting for them. "Merry Christmas," Bernie said enthusiastically, as she wrapped her arms around her son in a loving embrace.<p>

"Merry Christmas Ma," Elliot responded, hugging his mother back.

Bernie released Elliot and hugged Olivia, who surprised herself by hugging the older lady back. "Merry Christmas Olivia," she said with a giant smile. "How are you feeling? You need anything?"

Olivia smiled at her baby's grandmother. This woman genuinely cared for her, and she had only known her for a few days. "Merry Christmas, and no I'm fine, thank you."

Bernie nodded, before she walked over to where her husband sat. Olivia watched as Joe grabbed a gift from under the decorated tree, before he turned to his youngest daughter and handed her the wrapped package.

* * *

><p>It was an hour filled with laughs, smiles, and love. Olivia loved being a part of this family tradition and she couldn't help but feel like she belonged. She wanted her baby to have a family, someone to make silly traditions with, people who would be there for him or her. She never had that kind of family, but she was going to make damn sure her child did.<p>

Elliot sat on the couch in-between Liam and Olivia. His arm was resting along her back as she leaned into him, and he wondered if she was just as comfortable with him, as he was with her. "We have one more present," Bernie announced, as she took the box out Joe's hand and walked over to Olivia. "Here you go Dear, just a little something from the family."

Olivia stared up at the woman, shocked. They had invited her into their home, made her feel welcome, and now they had bought her a gift. "I didn't get you anything," Olivia said quietly, knowing she should have brought something while in town with the girls.

Bernie shook her head. "Oh, you just take care of my little grandson or granddaughter, that'll be the greatest gift you can give me."

Olivia smiled, before she accepted the wrapped box. "Thank you." She quickly opened it and was surprised to see a blanket, neatly sewn together.

"I made that for Elliot when I found out I was pregnant with him," Bernie said, a smile on her face. "Go on, there's more."

Olivia grabbed another item from inside the box and pulled it out, surprised to see a leather jacket. "Bernie, I can't-"

"You know you love it Liv," Maura said with a smile, "It's not a big deal, really."

Olivia, not knowing what to say, smiled, and tried to hide the tears. Elliot's family was showing her more love than her own mother ever did, so it was safe to say she was a little emotional. Olivia grabbed the last item and pulled it out, laughing when she saw the pregnancy book. "That one is actually for Elliot," Joey said from behind the couch, which caused Olivia to laugh again, and Elliot to glare at his brother.

"Thank you everyone," Olivia said, as she stood and hugged each of Elliot's family members, including his father. Elliot watched from the couch, wanting nothing more than to hold her. He knew she never had a picture perfect family, but he wanted to make sure she knew she was cared for. He only hoped she would give him the chance to prove it.

"So, Stabler snow ball fight anyone?" Liam asked, as he and Joey headed to the door to put on their jackets.

Elliot watched as Cole, Riley, Maura all nodded in agreement, before he turned to Olivia. He didn't need to say anything for Olivia to know what he wanted to ask. "That sounds like fun," she said with a smile, before getting up off the couch and joining the other Stablers at the door.

Joey, who was ready in his coat and a pair of gloves, grabbed the door handle and opened the door. However, before he could step outside, Bernie came rushing into the room. "Before you even think about going out there, I want you guys to eat something."

Everyone looked at each other and sighed as Joey closed the door. They knew their mother would complain and be angry if they didn't eat, so they figured the snow could wait an hour.

* * *

><p>After a nice brunch filled with pancakes, eggs, and by request of all the Stabler boys, lots of bacon, everyone sat at the table talking about what they were going to do after the holidays. The twins would return home with Bernie and Joe and continue school and work. Joey was going to go back to Brooklyn and continue coaching basketball, while Maura went back to Brooklyn as well and continued teaching her elementary school kids. "So what about you Liam?" Joey asked his younger brother. Out of all the Stabler children, Liam was always the one no one really knew about. He had to base his life around the Marines, so if wanted to do something, he had to get permission first.<p>

Liam took a drink from the coffee mug in front of him, before clearing his throat. "My leave ends on the third so after New Years I have to head back to base. As for after that, I have no clue." Liam looked up at Elliot who was at the counter stirring something in a coffee mug. "What about you Elliot?"

Elliot walked back to the table, a coffee mug in each hand. "Here you go," he said as he placed a cup of tea in front of Olivia, before sitting next to her with his own cup of coffee. Olivia gave him a grateful smile before taking a sip of the warm drink. "Well, finish school and find a better job now that I have a baby on the way," he replied as he grabbed Olivia's hand.

Liam smiled when he noticed the goofy grin on his brother's face. "What about you Olivia?

Olivia took another drink of her tea. "Well," she began, as she set her cup down in front of her. "I'm going to continue school, and work, and start getting things ready for the baby. Who knows what'll happen, you know?" She said, as she looked at Elliot and gave him a small smile.

Joey watched as Olivia smiled at his brother and couldn't help but feel happy for him. Kathy had put him through hell and he knew Elliot deserved to be happy; he knew Olivia could make him truly happy. "So, who's ready to go outside?"

Liam, Cole, and Riley quickly jumped out of their seats, before rushing to the door. "You coming?" Maura asked Elliot, as she stood and grabbed Liam's empty coffee mug from the table.

"Well be out in a minute," Elliot said, as he watched Maura place the cups in the sink, before joining her siblings near the door. When everyone had gone outside, he turned to Olivia and raised and eyebrow. "You sure you want to go out?"

Olivia took another sip of tea and smiled. "Just because I'm pregnant Elliot, doesn't mean I can't go out and play. Or are you scared I'll beat your butt?" she said with a wink.

Elliot shook his head, as he stood and grabbed his now empty cup. "Oh I can handle you. Just watch out for Liam, he used to be the pitcher for his baseball team." He took Olivia's empty cup and placed the two mugs in the sink, before the two made their way to the front door. Without a word he grabbed her boots and knelt down so that he could put them on for her. Once those were on, he grabbed a pair of gloves and put them on her hands.

Next came a scarf, which Elliot gently wrapped around her neck, watching her smile the entire time. "You know, I can get myself ready."

Elliot shrugged. "I know, but you're also stubborn and I don't want my son or daughter getting cold," he said with a wink, before grabbing a beanie and placing it on her head, pulling it over her eyes. The two laughed, and Olivia pushed Elliot gently, before she grabbed her own coat and put it on. Elliot quickly put on all his gear, before he turned to Olivia. "You ready?"

When Olivia nodded, Elliot opened the door and the two walked out into the snow, watching as Cole, Liam, and Joey, and even their father threw snowballs at each other. The two walked over to where Bernie, Maura and Riley stood talking, before Bernie began talking to Elliot, leaving Olivia to begin making snowballs for her own personal attack. "She's a great girl," Bernie said with a smile, hoping her son would get the hint.  
>"I know Ma," Elliot said, as he watched his younger brother jump on top of Liam, before the two fell into the snow laughing.<p>

"Speaking of Olivia, where is she?" Riley asked, scanning the yard for Olivia.

Elliot turned to look for her, when all of a sudden a snowball hit him smack in the chest. Before he could a word out another snowball hit him in the face. "What the hell?" He shook his head, trying to get rid of the snow. When he was done he looked up, only to find Olivia a few feet away laughing. "Oh so that's how you wanna play?" he said, as a smirk formed on his face. He quickly stooped down and grabbed a handful of snow, before packing it together forming the perfect snowball. Without warning he took off after Olivia, who had run once she saw Elliot pick up snow.

Bernie watched as Elliot chased Olivia, the both of them laughing. She watched as Liam blindsided Elliot, hitting him in the back with a snowball, before he turned around and threw his own at him. She watched as Olivia jumped over the small fort Joey and Cole had made, hiding with them, before the three pelted both Liam and Elliot with snow, and she watched as her husband came up from behind the three and started to throw pre made snowballs at their backs. It was moments like this she was glad to have the family she did. She had raised her children in a home where they could be happy. She knew she wasn't the best mother, nor was Joe the best father, but she tried, and that was all she could ask for. She watched as Olivia jumped on top of Elliot, as Cole hit him in the chest with snow, and she knew that these two would eventually become a family.

Elliot, after finally getting Olivia off of him, ran towards Liam but was caught off guard when his foot hit a hidden patch of ice. His foot slipped and before he knew it he was going down, but not before he grabbed the closest person and brought them down with him. Elliot laid on the snow as Olivia laid on his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist. Elliot stared into Olivia's beautiful eyes, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but he didn't want to scare her off.

"You just had to bring me down with you huh?" Olivia asked with a smirk, as she made no attempt to move.

Elliot shrugged. "Honestly, you're just shielding me from my brother."

Before Olivia could turn around, Joey came up from behind her and dumped snow onto her back, some of it falling in her jacket and down her bare back. She quickly jumped up and glared at Joey, who quickly ran in the other direction. He knew when a woman was angry, and based on the conversations he had had with Elliot earlier this week, he could tell Olivia would be extremely pissed off if he so much as tried to come near her. She wiggled her body, until the snow fell out of her shirt and onto the floor. "I'm out," she said as she raised her arms and surrendered. She walked over to where Bernie and Maura stood, before turning around and watching the boys, and Riley, continue to play around in the snow.

"You not going to play anymore?" Elliot asked, as he began to walk back towards Olivia. The look on her face told her something was wrong, but he knew she didn't want to worry everyone else.

Olivia shook her head, before placing one hand over her mouth. She quietly pointed to her stomach, knowing Elliot was smart enough to understand what she was saying. Elliot walked up to her and placed his hand on her back, before gently rubbing it. "You want to go inside?" he whispered, trying to ignore the looks from his mother and sister.

Olivia shook her head, before dropping her hand from her mouth. "I'm okay," she responded, before taking a deep breath.

"Don't worry Hun, the morning sickness will be over soon," Bernie said, as she offered the young woman a smile.

Olivia nodded. "I'm never going to let you hear the end of this," she said to her stomach. "You either," she said, as she pointed a finger at Elliot.

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "And that's my cue to leave," he said, before taking a step backwards. He turned around and ran towards Joey, jumping on him and pulling him down into the snow with him. Olivia watched as the father of her baby played with his family and it was in that moment she knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted her baby to have a family just like Elliot's and if that meant she had to give Elliot a chance at a relationship, then so be it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, like I said, sorry about the long time to update. I hope you all liked it!<strong>

**Since I'm still getting situated here it might be a little longer til I get another update up, but I will promise to get it up within the next few weeks. I'll be out of town in the next 2 weeks so I decided to put it up before I had to leave. Anyway, tell me what you think please. The reviews really help me decide who is actually reading this story :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**So you know the drill, I'm incredibly sorry for everything. I've been sick and swamped with work. Hopefully I can get a schedule to this so it doesn't take me months to update. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU**

**Just tell it like it is: **

_that was such a great chapter, the snowball fight was such a great touch too:) makes me wish it snowed where I lived. anyways LOVE the storie and PLZ update ASAP Plz :)_

**~First of all, thank you! Secondly, snow ball fights are pretty legit, and can be pretty flippin' intense. I just moved over to a state with snow from CA and it is pretty fun haha. **

**tiffany:**

_Finally she giving elliot a chance at a relationship...how many months is she any way_

**~I know right? I hope the two work out you know? Haha. To answer your question, she is about 2 months. Halloween to Christmas = almost 10 weeks (about 9 weeks and 4/5 days, I didn't do the exact math lol). I hope that gives you a good answer :)**

* * *

><p>Throughout the week Olivia spent more time with the Stablers, and got to know not only Elliot but his family as well. Each day she was able to feel what it was like to have a family, and every day Elliot fell for her more and more. He even noticed a change in his family when Olivia was around. His father would try not to drink in front of Olivia, his mother would take her medicine so Elliot would want to be around more. His siblings were even supportive, offering Olivia help whenever they could.<p>

Over the past few days Elliot and Olivia had talked more and more, and they were now becoming closer. So, to get to know Olivia away from his family, Elliot decided to take Olivia for a walk. "This is nice," Olivia said with a smile, as she took in the scenery. To the trail they walked were a few more cabins, all decorated with bright colors.

Elliot smiled, as he grabbed her hand. "That's not the best part," he said, as he pulled her down the trail. The two continued to walk until they came to the edge of a small cliff. "Ta da," Elliot said, moving out of the way.

Olivia gasped when she saw where he had brought her. From this height the two could see all the lights from the small town, as well as the beautiful scenery. "Beautiful."

Elliot smiled once more. Without a word he took a seat on the ground, his legs dangling over the edge of the cliff, before he turned to Olivia. "Don't worry, you won't fall," he said, offering her a hand.

Olivia took his hand and carefully made her way down to the floor, until she was seated next to him, her legs hanging off the cliff as well. "Who knew you could be romantic," Olivia joked, as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, I can be," he replied as he wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her close. He loved the feeling of her head on his shoulder, and he couldn't believe his luck when he thought about the two of them having a baby soon. "So, do you want a boy or a girl?" Elliot asked. He leaned his head over until it was gently resting on top of Olivia's, and he couldn't help but think of how a few days ago these two were basically strangers.

Olivia shrugged. When she was little she knew she wanted kids, but ever since her last boyfriend had told her he never wanted to have a baby, she gave up the idea of ever having a family. She was still relatively shocked that she was in fact having a baby in a few months, so she had hardly had anytime to think whether she wanted a boy or a girl, but she knew with the way Elliot and his family had been treating her, it wouldn't matter what they had. "I don't really know," she admitted. "What about you? Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Elliot raised an eyebrow as he began to think. In all honesty, until he opened the door to see Olivia on his door step telling him she was pregnant, he wasn't sure he had ever wanted kids of his own. Sure, he loved kids, and he knew he would be a kick ass uncle, but he was worried his skills as a father would be shaky at best. It wasn't until he realized the potential of being a family with Olivia did he start to really get excited for the baby. "As long as the baby is healthy and happy, I don't care what gender it is."

Olivia nodded in agreement. "I'm glad your mother won't kill me as long as I'm pregnant," she said with a chuckle.

Elliot let out a small laugh himself. "She won't kill you, she loves you." He placed his hand gently on Olivia's coat covered stomach. "And I know everyone here is excited for the baby." Elliot moved his hand from Olivia's stomach and returned it to its original spot around her waist. He looked down at Olivia and smiled, before his attention moved to gaze at the lights from below. Olivia was right, this was an amazing view.

* * *

><p>The two continued to sit and talk for nearly two hours, explaining their thoughts on becoming parents, and even exploring the idea of what raising their baby together would be like. Olivia knew that she originally told Elliot a relationship between them wasn't a good idea, but the feelings she was getting now were totally contradicting her original words. She had made up her mind that if Elliot was willing to give it a try she would allow him to pursue a relationship, but it had to be a mutual thing.<p>

Elliot, likewise, wanted a relationship, however he was unsure of how to express that want. He knew what Olivia had said when she first told him she was pregnant, but he also knew that he was falling for her hard, and the mixed signals he was getting from her were confusing as hell.

He shook his head of those thoughts, before he dug his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. "Well it's nearly 11, we should start heading back." He waited until Olivia lifted her head from his shoulder, before he rose to his feet. "Up you go," he said, grabbing her hands and helping her to her feet.

Without another word the two made their way back to the family's cabin. It took them nearly an hour to get there, so when they walked inside everyone was happy to see they had made it just in time to welcome the new year. "Cutting it a little close there," Joey said when the couple walked into the door.

Elliot glared at his eldest brother and rolled his eyes. Since they had been here Joey had constantly teased Elliot about his obvious crush on his future baby's mother, and he didn't want his brother's comments making things awkward. "Hey, we're here okay?" Elliot said, as he helped Olivia out of her coat, before hanging it up near the door. He watched as Olivia walked over to his mother, who handed her a half filled champagne glass. "Ma," Elliot said sternly. He tossed his coat over the back of the couch, before furrowing his eyebrows and making his way to the two women. "You know she's pregnant right?"

Bernie looked at her son, and smiled, happy to see he was serious about making sure his baby was healthy. "I know that, which is why Olivia here is drinking apple cider." She handed him a glass as he continued to smile. "And so are you."

Elliot looked down at the non-alcoholic beverage in his hand. "Your mom did the same thing to me when she was pregnant with each and every one of you," Joe said from the couch, as he tried to sneak a sip from his own glass of champagne.

"Well you certainly made up for it," Bernie said under her breath, as she walked over to her husband and took a seat next to him.

Elliot shook his head, as he heard Olivia chuckle. His parents were the definition of embarrassing, but he was glad she didn't feel awkward around them. "Sit down you two, the countdown's just about to start," Riley said enthusiastically, as she made room on the couch for her brother and Olivia.

The two quickly made their way to the couch adjacent to the one Joe, Bernie, and Liam at on, and watched as the countdown began, and the ball in Times Square began to drop. Olivia looked around and smiled at the scene in front of her. Elliot's family was all gathered around the television, watching as the screen displayed Times Square. She had been there a few times to see the ball drop, but she knew none of those moments would ever compare to the memory she was creating now. She knew, as she sat surrounded by the Stabler family, that this year was going to be a great one, and she knew that she had the support of both Elliot, his family and her friends. She had never felt more optimistic about a new year than she did now.

The loud counting of the Stablers brought her out of her thoughts. She sat in anticipation as the last seconds of the year were counted down. She was familiar with the tradition of kissing a significant other when ringing in a new year, but to be honest she wasn't sure if Elliot was comfortable with such a thing. "Five, four, three," the family continued to chant, as Olivia sat on the couch wondering why in the hell she hadn't brought this up during their little outing. Her thoughts were soon disrupted when she saw the ball descend completely, as the countdown concluded, signaling a new year. "Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted.

Everyone rose to their feet, and before anyone could do anything, Bernie reached over and gave her husband a small peck on the lips. Elliot looked over at Olivia, and raised an eyebrow. She knew what he was asking, and after everything they had been through this week, she didn't see the harm in it. "Happy New Year," Elliot whispered with a smile, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Olivia placed her glass of apple cider on the coffee table next to Elliot's before looking into his eyes. "Happy New Year," she whispered back, before she grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, kissing his lips gently.

Once everyone saw the two kiss, they froze. "Well it's about time," Maura said, as the two pulled away from each other to see everyone staring at them.

Liam looked over at Elliot, before turning to Joey. "It's midnight, I won, pay up," he said, opening his hand, silently demanding his winnings from the bet the two had secretly made.

Olivia let out a small laugh, before resting her head on Elliot's chest. This was definitely going to be a year to remember.

* * *

><p>Olivia shook the water out of her eyes once more, as she turned around so that the warm water ran down her back. When she had woke up this morning she had found a note next to the nightstand Elliot had left telling her that he had gone grocery shopping for his mother with Liam. She figured since he would be gone for a while, it would be the perfect time to take a long soothing shower, which is where she found herself now.<p>

She let the water run down her back as she thought about the last week. She and Elliot had taken a major step their relationship, going from two people who were practically strangers to being in a relationship. The more she thought about it, the more she realized this is what she wanted, especially if they were going to be parents soon. She let a smile graze her lips as she thought about the few kisses she and Elliot had shared. As weird as it sounded, when he kissed her it was as if they had been doing it forever, and that was something she hoped wouldn't change.

She ran her hand through her hair, making sure she had washed out all of her conditioner before reaching down and turning the knob, shutting off the water. She wiped the excess water off of her face, grabbed her hair, and wrung out the extra water, before reaching out to grab her towel.

She quickly dried out her hair before wrapping the towel around her body. She opened the curtain, stepped out of the shower, and walked over to the door. She quickly opened it and walked out into the bedroom, however once she heard the all too familiar voice, she froze.

"You took a lot longer than I expected."

Olivia's eyes shot up. "Elliot!" she yelped, as she unconsciously pressed the towel close to her body. She hadn't expected him to be back so soon, so she had thought it would be okay to just get dressed in the room. This, however, didn't seem like such a good idea now that Elliot was in-between her and her clothes. "How long have you been back?"

Elliot placed the book that had previously been in his hand, on the bed, before glancing up at her. "We got back about fifteen minutes ago." He quietly let his eyes run down her body, well what he could see, and smirked. "I guess I can be a gentleman," he said, as he raised the book up once more, covering his view.

Olivia scoffed, before rolling her eyes. "You're so considerate," she said sarcastically. She waited until she was sure Elliot wasn't looking, before she rushed over to the dresser, opened a few drawers, and pulled a few articles of clothing out. Without another word she walked back into the bathroom, making sure to shut and lock the door behind her.

It was only another five minutes before Olivia came out of the bathroom, dressed and ready for the day. She walked out into the room, stopping when she saw Elliot on the bed, his face still in the book he had been reading. She smiled when she noticed what exactly he was reading; the baby book that Bernie had given her. She watched as he flipped the page, his eyes widening when he processed the words on each page. Her smile grew when she saw how into the book he was. Seeing him sitting on the bed, book in hand, made her fall for him more. "Anything interesting?" she asked, watching as he lowered the book to look her in the eye.

Elliot nodded. "Fascinating," he replied with a smile, still in shock at the miracle he was now a part of. Elliot watched as Olivia grabbed a pair of socks from the dresser, walked over to the bed, and took a seat next to him. She quickly pulled on the socks before pulling her damp hair away from her face. "You hungry?" Olivia nodded. "Great, my mom's making lunch right."

With that Elliot laid the book on top of the bed, before he stood from the bed himself. He held his hand out for Olivia, and when she placed her hand in his, he gently pulled her to her feet. The two then made their way out of the room and into the kitchen, where they were greeted by the rest of the Stabler family, who were now all seated around the table.

"Hey look who decided to wake up," Liam teased, as he gave Olivia a wink. Out of all the Stablers, Olivia had, like Elliot, become close to Liam. He was like the brother she had never had.

Olivia merely stuck out her tongue, before she took a seat across from Elliot's father. "How are you feeling?" Bernie asked, as she came up from behind Olivia and placed a plate of food in front of her.

"I'm doing better, starving though," she said with a chuckle.

Bernie smiled, as she placed another plate in front of Elliot. "Well then eat up, there's plenty." Olivia quickly thanked her, before grabbing her fork and digging in.

* * *

><p>Nearly an hour later everyone was done eating, well everyone except for Olivia. Currently she was working on her third plate of food, and everyone, including Elliot, was surprised. "Who knew your girl could eat so much," Joey said, surprised his brother's girlfriend had out eaten him and his father combined.<p>

"Leave her alone, she's eating for two," Elliot said, defending the woman who was carrying his child.

Olivia placed the last piece of bread in her mouth, before looking up to see everyone staring at her. "What? You can't blame me," she said with a chuckle, causing everyone else to erupt in a fit of laughter.

The laughs, however, were interrupted by Liam's phone ringing. "Excuse me," he said, as he stood from the table, grabbed his phone, and walked out of the room.

"So guys, what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Joe asked his son and Olivia.

Elliot glanced over his shoulder at Olivia who only shrugged, before he turned back to his father. "We'll probably just relax today and head back tomorrow."

Joe nodded, before he looked over to his wife and gave her a smile. "We'll probably head back at the end of the week, that way the twins get to see a few friends and such before school starts back up again."

Elliot nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, however before he could Liam walked into the room, and he knew something was wrong. "Liam?" Bernie asked, also sensing something was wrong with her son.

"That was Mikey," Liam said, as he slowly walked into the kitchen. Olivia watched as Liam clenched his phone tightly with one hand, while the other formed a tight fist. She knew something was up, and she knew whatever it was would change this family.

"Well what did he say?" Elliot asked, curious as to why Liam was being so reserved.

Liam looked up at his family and let out the breath he had been holding. He knew it was going to devastate his mother, but he also knew she knew this was part of the job. "I'm getting deployed next week."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so very sorry I'm a bit rusty. I'll admit I've somewhat lost my drive to write but that might be due to me being sick constantly because of the weather change. Anyway, I will try not to take months to update. Please, read and review. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**And here goes a new chapter! I hope people still are enjoying this story and all I can say is please don't hate me or give up on me. I promise, I will try to make it up to you in the end. Please, keep up the reading and reviewing, because your reviews mean so much more to me than you will ever know! Thank you! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU**

**Elliotandoliviababies:**

_Aww babe I'm sure your drive for writing will come back and You will be writing some more amazing stories…Moving on this chapter was great. The kiss was sweet and the way everyone watched Olivia as she ate 3 whole plates (That's a lot) was adorable._

**~First of all, thank you. I'm starting to finally get free time from having to work long hours at work and moving again, so little by little I'm getting more inspired to write. Hopefully I didn't lose all of my fanbase! Secondly, I know it's a lot of food Olivia consumed, but believe me I've seen it with my own eyes. My friend, man when she was pregnant, I had to keep my food away from her because she would eat it all, and she hardly gained any weight. Lucky duck!**

**ladybugsmomma:**

_Aww, that kiss! So sweet. I hope that Liam willow be okay being deployed. Can't wait for more!_

**~Seeing as how Elliot and Liam are so close, I think I would be a cruel cruel person to hurt Liam while he was deployed. We'll just have to see, but based on the way things look right now, I have a feeling Liam will be okay, at least for a while ;)**

* * *

><p>Everyone stood still, as if time had stopped. They couldn't believe what Liam had just told them. He was going to be deployed. That meant he was going to be in real danger, possibly in a war zone. How was his family supposed to deal with possibly losing him.<p>

Bernie was the first to react, as her eyes, which had been filling with tears ever since Liam had ended his phone call, let herself finally cry. "What?" she asked, hoping what her son had told the family was a figment of her imagination, that he wasn't going to be deployed and sent to fight in a war that would change his life forever.

"Ma, we all knew it was a risk when I signed up," Liam explained, taking a step towards his crying mother.

Elliot looked down at Olivia and shook his head, remember he hadn't told her the extent of his military service, knowing she had to know everything considering their situation. "You just got back though," Joey exclaimed, angry that the military wanted his brother again. "Can't they send someone else?"

Liam let out a small chuckle. "It's the military Joey, you can't just not go or tell them to get someone else. It's my job."

Maura looked at Liam, wanting nothing more than to agree with her older brother's statement. She watched as her father wrapped an arm around her mother, before Bernie continued to cry. "We're all just worried about you Liam," she said, trying to be supportive. She knew her brother loved being in the military, but she also knew his deployment was going to be extremely hard on her whole family.

Olivia, who had stood quietly next to Elliot, wrapped her arm around his waist, letting him know she was still there. Elliot in turn, wrapped his arm around her, as he tried to think only of a positive outcome of this situation.

It was another hour before the whole family was able to make sense of everything and accept the fact that Liam would be leaving in a few days. They all knew it was something they didn't want, but knew it was part of his job, a job he enjoyed very much. Joe had taken his son aside and made him promise to try his best to make it back to them, and Liam made sure his father knew he would do everything he could to be safe.

Dinner was eaten in silence, and when everyone was done, everyone went their separate ways. Maura and Bernie cleaned up the dinning room and kitchen, trying to keep busy to avoid thinking of all the negative outcomes of Liam's deployment. Joe, Elliot, and Joey went into town to buy some things, although everyone knew that was an excuse to go down to the bar and (well for Joe) try to drink his problems away. Elliot and Joey merely went to make sure their father was responsible and didn't drive back home while drunk. Riley sat on the couch reading one of the new novels Maura had given her for Christmas, while Cole sat in his room playing guitar.

Olivia sat on the bed she shared with Elliot, flipping through the book Bernie had given her, glancing over the pages. Every now and then a section would catch her attention and she would skim over the words, but she knew it wasn't enough to retain the information. Something was on her mind, something to do with Elliot. His attitude had completely changed when he heard Liam's announcement, and she wasn't sure it was in a good way either. She continued to blindly flip through the book, her fingers turning page after page, as she continued to wonder what was going to happen. It wasn't until someone began to knock on the door did she stop what she was doing. She quickly hopped off of the bed, walked to the door, and opened it, surprised to see who was on the other side. "Liam? Elliot's not back yet," she said, wondering why he would come to the room knowing his brother was still out.

Liam looked her in the eye. "I know, I was kind of hoping I could talk to you." Olivia nodded as she stepped out of the room. "Want to take a walk?" he asked, as he held up her coat.

Olivia nodded and grabbed the coat from him. She quickly put it on and noticed he was already dressed in a heavy sweater and beanie. She slipped into her boots by the door and the two walked outside.

The two walked in silence for a few minutes, neither really knowing what to say. This past week Olivia had gotten to know him really well, so she didn't mind being out with him, but she was curious as to what he wanted to talk to her about. Maybe it was something to do with the family, maybe it was something to do with Elliot. Did he know why his brother had all of a sudden become so hostile?

"So, I'm pretty sure that was an intense family moment for you," Liam said, ending the silence.

Olivia looked up at the man and shrugged. "It's understandable, the way your family feels."

Liam nodded as he continued to walk through the snow. "I know. It's part of the job though, and as much as it pains me to do it, I have to go." He put his hands in his pocket, regretting the decision to not put on gloves. It was cold out, below freezing, and although Olivia and he could have had this talk in the cabin, he knew fresh air would do them both good.

The two continued to walk in silence, listening only to the faint crunching of the snow beneath their feet. Every now and then a few twigs would snap where they walked, but other than that silence filled their ears. Olivia thought of how she would approach Elliot when she saw him next. She knew she had to ask him what was on his mind, but she knew some guys didn't like to talk about personal things. Liam, on the other hand, was debating whether or not he should tell Olivia things he had never bothered telling Elliot's ex-girlfriend. Something about Olivia was special, something was different, and it was something more than the fact that she was carrying his niece or nephew.

"My Senior year of high school I didn't know what I was going to do. Joey was at NYU on sports scholarship, Maura was a straight A student, bound for an Ivy League school, and I was kind of out of luck. I wasn't great at sports, my grades would make any college turn away from me, so I started looking into the military." He looked at Olivia who raised an eyebrow, trying to see why he was telling her this. "I decided to join the Marines and make my family proud. For the first four years it was great. I finally felt like I knew where I belonged. Then I came home and found out Elliot had joined, and I knew he was making the biggest mistake of his life."

"Elliot and I were close, we still are, but he's the first person I go to if I need help and vise versa, so I didn't want him to be tied down to the Marines if I knew he had potential for other things. He doesn't do too well taking orders from others, so I knew right off the bat the military wasn't going to work out for him. Well, after a long talk I finally got him to agree to joining the reserves, rather than going on active duty like I was. He's being smart about this whole thing, letting the military help him get his degree. That way he can live a life outside of the military and if he still wants to join the Marines in a few years, I won't stop him."

Olivia nodded. She knew Elliot had mentioned the Marines, but she didn't know he was still a part of the reserves. Maybe that was what he was so angry about.

"Olivia," Liam said, stopping to let Olivia know whatever he had to say was serious. "I see the way my brother looks at you, heck, I see the way the whole family looks at you. You're like a breath of fresh air, and I want you to promise me that if anything happens to me, you won't let my family crumble."  
>"Liam I-"<p>

"Please Olivia," Liam begged, as she placed his hand on her shoulder, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Just promise me."

Olivia nodded, pretty much the only thing she could do to show Liam that she would try her best.

The two continued to talk and walk for another hour, discussing everything from being in the military, to the baby. Olivia had even asked why Liam didn't have anyone special and he simply shrugged off the question, saying he didn't have time for a relationship.

The two made their way back to cabin, grateful that they had taken the time to talk and get to know each other more.

"Where have you two been?" Cole asked Liam and Olivia, as they walked into the cabin.

Liam looked at his younger brother and shrugged. "Just walked around. Is Elliot back?"

Riley, who had been seated next to her brother on the couch, nodded. "He's in the room," was all she said, before she returned back to her book.

Olivia looked at Liam. He knew the two of them needed to talk, so with a silent nod, he walked away, hoping he'd be able to talk to his mother and reassure her he would be fine.

Once Liam walked away, Olivia walked to the room she shared with Elliot. She knew, thanks to Liam, why Elliot's mood had changed drastically, but she also wanted to allow him to explain it to her himself. She quickly opened the door, stepped inside, and shut the door behind her.

Elliot sat on the bed, his face hidden by the same baby book Olivia had been blindly looking through earlier. He was tense, and she could tell from afar things with Joe hadn't gone too well. "Elliot." She spoke softly, wanting him to know she wasn't here to judge him, or even get mad at him, but to try and comfort him as much as she could. She walked over to him, watching as he made no attempt to move, before she took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Hey," she whispered, as she placed her hand on his leg, letting him know things would be okay.

Elliot slowly lowered the book, his eyes locked with hers the entire time. His eyes were red and swollen, a sure sign he had been crying, but Olivia knew better to assume things with him. "Were you crying?" she whispered, trying not to cry herself. Normally she would've been a rock, but her hormones were out of whack, not to mention she genuinely cared for this family.

"No," he stated quickly, before looking down. Olivia was quiet. She knew he was stubborn, almost as much as her, but there was no way he could deny the obvious. "Maybe," he finally responded after a few moments of silence.

"Elliot, you're brother's going to be fine," she said, trying to reassure him that there was nothing to worry about.

Elliot nodded. "I know, I just- There's something we need to talk about."

Olivia watched as he placed the book on the nightstand next to the bed, before he stood. "Does it have anything to do with your change of attitude this afternoon?"

Elliot looked at Olivia, his eyebrows furrowing. Olivia simply stared at the man, waiting for him to say what needed to be said, and by the way he was looking at her, it was serious. "Olivia, we haven't really talked about this, but I'm still part of the Marines. At least for another two years." Olivia nodded. She had found this out from Liam, so it wasn't really a shock, she was just glad he was telling her himself. "That means I could possibly get deployed if they needed me."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "I thought you weren't on active duty like your brother."

Elliot stared at the woman sighed. He knew Liam had told her about him being in the Marines, but he probably didn't tell her all the details. "I'm not, but if they need people, I'm one of the first they call." He stood up, knowing what he was going to say was something neither of them wanted, but it was probably best. "Olivia, you probably thought of your life one certain way, and I don't want to be the reason it turns out completely different."

"Elliot-" Olivia began, trying to tell Elliot he didn't have to go there.

"Look Liv, you were right when you said we shouldn't be in a relationship just because we're expecting a baby. And I know we've gotten to know each other more these past few days, but maybe we should wait more, especially considering I could be shipped off as well."  
>"Elliot, just because your brother is going off doesn't mean they'll send you."<p>

"I know, but I don't want you to feel obligated to be in a relationship with me. I think you need to be able to live your own life, especially since you'll be having a baby soon."

Olivia stared at Elliot, unsure of what to say. He was right, she was the one saying they shouldn't rush into a relationship because of the baby, and the more she thought about it, the more logic told her that she was rushing into things. Maybe Elliot was right, maybe they should wait, until they were sure they were doing it for themselves. "So, you want to end whatever this is?" she asked, unsure of what exactly he was asking.

Elliot shrugged. "I don't think we should put a label on it right now. I think we're better off, for the moment, as friends."

Olivia nodded. Her head knew what Elliot was saying was true, but her heart couldn't help but feel a bit of regret. "Alright," she said, deciding it was best to wait until they were both absolutely sure.

The two continued to talk, moving the conversation onto a lighter subject. It wasn't long before Elliot had fallen asleep, confined to his side of the bed. Olivia, tired yet still somehow unable to sleep, tossed and turned in the bed. She couldn't help but feel awkward about the situation. She knew it was probably a bad idea to have let herself get carried away in the first place, but she also knew Elliot was a great man, and she deserved that. She stared at Elliot as he slept, his deep breathing telling her that he was completely at peace with his decision.

She rolled over once more so that she was staring at the ceiling and sighed. They would be going back to the city soon, and although she knew it would be hard, she would try to pretend that their relationship hadn't changed. They were, after all, only two friends having a baby, nothing more. Her eyes began to get heavier as she came to terms with what was happening, and by the time she was okay with the mutual decision to remain friends, she was practically asleep. One thing though kept pulling at her, making her feel a little uneasy; the feeling that she had let Liam down.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, don't hate me. I know it may seem like I'm an idiot for breaking them up, but don't worry, everything will happen for a reason. Please, just stay with me!<strong>

**Anyway, please read and review. I like to know who's still interested in this story. And believe it or not your guys' reviews and comments make me more inspired to write, so keep 'em coming ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay new chapter! I'll get straight to it. I'll admit this chapter isn't the best, but I figured I should give you guys something before I had to move back to college. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU OR ITS CHARACTERS. **

**Bloodymary2:**

_Considering how complicated they both are, I'm not surprised they broke up, so to speak. Don't worry. Great so far. Waiting for more!_

**~Thank you very much. And I agree. They are both so complicated and neither want to be the first to crack, so we'll have to see how that works out.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Elliot and Olivia awoke to the sound of Liam knocking on the bedroom door. After their sudden wakeup call the two decided it was best to get things packed and ready to head back to the city before they got caught up in whatever the rest of Elliot's family was doing and ended up staying an extra day.<p>

After a quick breakfast, and a few heart felt goodbyes, the two found themselves back in Elliot's car, driving back to the city. The drive was fairly quiet, the two of them not wanting to risk having to talk about what had happened last night.

It was late in the afternoon by the time the two reached Olivia's apartment. Elliot, seeing how tired and exhausted Olivia was from the past week, decided to be a gentleman and helped her carry her suitcase to her apartment. "I guess Naomi's still gone," Olivia said, as she opened the door and walked into the unlit room.

The two walked into the apartment, as Olivia flicked on the light leading to the kitchen. Elliot shut the door behind him, before he set her luggage down next to the door.

Olivia looked up at the man and furrowed her eyebrows. He was silent, his lips formed a straight line, and Olivia could tell by the look on his face he was still occupied with the thought of his brother having to leave. "Hey," she said softly, placing her hand on his arm, causing him to look her in the eye, "He's going to be okay."

Elliot nodded, knowing she was right. His brother was smart, and a good Marine, he would make his way back to them. He was about to open his mouth to speak, however his stomach spoke up first, with a loud grumble. The two hadn't really eaten since breakfast, so they were both starving.

Olivia, hearing Elliot's stomach, and then her own, chuckled. "How about we order some dinner, and watch a movie or something?"

Elliot nodded once more. "Sounds great," he said, as he shrugged off his jacket knowing he was going to stay for a while.

* * *

><p>Naomi, after finally escaping her parents' house, arrived back at the apartment a little after midnight. She had spent the past two weeks with her parents, and after having to share her space with relatives from out of state, she was definitely in need of some alone time.<p>

She quietly opened the front door, knowing Olivia was probably asleep by now. She had text her when she and Elliot had gotten back into the city, so she knew she was in the apartment, but was completely unsure whether or not her roommate was still awake.

Naomi quietly walked into apartment, placed her purse on the table next to the kitchen, and gently closed the door. When she was sure everything was locked, she walked towards her room, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw the tv still on, and two figures on the couch.

Naomi inched closer to the sofa, raising an eyebrow when she saw her roommate and the father of her unborn child snuggled up to each other. On the tv the title menu to a romantic comedy played repeatedly. On the couch Elliot laid on his back, as Olivia laid her head on his chest.

Naomi continued to stare at the two, wanting to know what had happened during the last week. She shook her head, grabbed the remote and turned off the tv. She then walked into her room, closed the door and laid down on her bed, deciding she would ask her roommate about everything in the morning.

* * *

><p>Olivia woke up the next morning, feeling rested. She opened her eyes slowly, making sure to allow her eyes to adjust to the light in the room, before she lifted her head. She tried to sit up, however she stopped when she heard someone groan from underneath her. She looked down and noticed Elliot wincing. "I'm sorry," she said, before she quickly stood from the couch.<p>

Elliot shook his head. "It's alright. Just gotta watch out for those elbows," he said, rubbing his ribs. He sat up and rubbed his temples, feeling a headache come on.

Olivia watched as Elliot continued to rub his head, and move on to rubbing his eyes. What happened last night? She remembered eating dinner with him, and after the two decided to watch a movie, however she couldn't remember finishing the movie. She must've fallen asleep with him on the couch.

"Want some coffee?" she asked, watching as he tried to blink the sleep away from his eyes.

Elliot looked up at Olivia and nodded. "Coffee would be wonderful," he said, as he stood from the couch. He watched as she walked into the kitchen, grabbed the clean coffee pot, got everything ready, and got the coffee started. "So I hope holidays with my family wasn't too weird for you," Elliot said as he walked over to the kitchen.

Olivia watched as he leaned against the fridge, before she grabbed the teapot from near the sink, filled it with water, and placed it on the stove. She shrugged as she turned the stove on, before she spoke, "It wasn't really weird. It was nice." She flashed him a smile, before she took two coffee mugs out of the cupboard. "I thought you're not supposed to have coffee when you're pregnant."

Olivia looked at Elliot and raised an eyebrow, before reaching into another cupboard. "You're not," she replied, as she pulled out a box of teabags. "Which is why I'm going to be having tea." She placed a teabag into her mug, put the box back, and leaned against the counter, waiting for both the coffee and her hot water to finish. Olivia smiled at the man in front of her, trying to think of something to say to interrupt the now awkward silence that had fallen between them.

Elliot, likewise, was trying to find anything to say or do. He knew getting in a relationship and breaking up within a few days would leave some tension, but he had never imagined it would be this awkward.

After a few more moments of awkward silence Elliot decided to bring up what had brought them together in the first place, the baby. He opened his mouth to speak, however he was interrupted by someone opening their bedroom door. "Good morning sunshine," Naomi said with a smirk, as she walked out of her bedroom.

The two watched as Naomi walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and leaned against the sink in between Elliot and Olivia. Elliot, knowing it was best to stay quiet, simply stood there. The last time he had interacted with Olivia's roommate, she wasn't exactly welcoming, and he didn't want her to hate him for anything else.

"What time did you get in last night?" Olivia asked, as she reached over to turn off the stove when the teapot began to whistle.

Naomi shrugged. "Late," was all she said, before she took a sip of the bottled water. "So, how was Christmas?" she asked, giving Elliot a smug smile.

Elliot, copying her previous motion, shrugged. "It was alright," he said, before he looked up and noticed Olivia pouring him a cup of freshly brewed coffee. He knew she knew how to prepare his coffee, something she had learned during their week at the cabin, so he didn't bother to speak up.

"It was pretty good," Olivia replied, before she handed Elliot his coffee.

He thanked her with a smile, before taking a sip.

The three spent another few minutes exchanging awkward questions, before Elliot, having finished his coffee, decided it was best to head back to his own place. Olivia and Elliot said their goodbyes before he left the apartment, leaving Olivia to answer to her roommate. "So, what's going on?" Naomi asked raising an eyebrow.

Olivia chuckled. Her roommate could be so immature at times. "Nothing," she said, walking over to the couch. She quickly took a seat, still a little tired from her eventful week with the Stablers.

Naomi, unconvinced, shook her head, before joining her friend on the couch. "What, you don't want to snuggle with me?" she asked in a playful voice, causing her roommate to roll her eyes, before throwing a pillow on the redhead's lap and laying down.

* * *

><p>Three days later Olivia found herself in the passenger seat of Elliot's car, as the two drove to La Guardia Airport to meet up the family and say goodbye to Liam. Originally Olivia had thought this should be strictly a family event, but after Elliot had arrived at her door, with Liam on the phone practically begging her to come, she agreed to tag along.<p>

The drive was fairly quiet, Olivia not wanting to remind Elliot that his brother was going to be sent off to a potential war zone again. She knew Liam was his best friend, so she didn't want to upset him and make his last day with his brother a negative one, which is why kept her mouth closed most of the ride.

Elliot, on the other hand, tried to get Olivia to talk to him. He needed something to distract him and as much as he tried to talk to Olivia, she stayed quiet.

"We're here," Elliot finally announced, as he drove into the parking garage. The two quickly parked into the first spot they could find, got out of the car, and walked until they were inside the airport.

The family had agreed they would meet in the small deli near the security checkpoint. Knowing they wouldn't be allowed past that point without a ticket, Liam figured it was best to have one last meal all together before he had to leave.

"Elliot! Olivia!"

The two looked up to see Liam, dressed in camouflage, surrounded by the rest of the family, waiting for the both of them to arrive. Elliot, not caring how he looked, walked a little faster until he was standing in front of his brother, and gave the man a giant hug.

Olivia quickly walked up to the family, smiling when all three of the Stabler women waved at her. "How are you feeling?" Bernie asked.

Olivia shrugged. "I'm doing alright," she said, giving her child's grandmother a smile.

"So, how about some lunch?" Liam asked, before pulling Olivia into a small hug. "After all, we need to feed the woman carrying baby Stabler," he said with a smirk, causing Olivia to roll her eyes.

"That's great, because I'm starving," Olivia replied.

The family walked into the restaurant, took a seat, and began to talk, trying to enjoy one last meal together, unsure of how things would go with Liam away.

* * *

><p>It was two hours, filled with laughs, family, and food, before the announcement was made that Liam's plan was now boarding. After quickly paying for their meal, everyone left their table and walked Liam to the security checkpoint, none of them wanting to let him go.<p>

Without a word Bernie pulled her son in for a giant hug, unable to hold back the tears. She held her son close, fearing the unthinkable would happen to him over there. She knew there was no guarantee he would come back the same way, if he came back at all, so she was determined to make these last few moments with him something memorable. "Ma, I'll be fine," Liam said softly, trying not to let himself get over emotional.

He pulled away from his mother, looked her in the eye, and without a word used his thumbs to wipe the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. "You be smart over there. Don't do anything stupid," she replied, giving him a smile.

Liam nodded. "Of course," he replied with a smirk. He then turned to his father, and gave the older man a sturdy hug.

Elliot and Joey watched as their father hugged their brother. Neither of them had ever seen their father as emotional as he was at this moment, and that meant something big. Liam continued to make his rounds, saying goodbye to Joey, then Maura, and the twins. He quietly walked over to Elliot, gave his younger brother a smile, and gripped his shoulder. "Watch after them," he said quietly, knowing they were going to need someone to make sure the entire family didn't fall apart. As much as everyone didn't want to admit it, Liam was the glue that held them together. He was reasonable, able to take control, and talk sense into everyone, no matter how stubborn they were.

Elliot nodded, before he hugged his brother tightly. When he pulled away from his brother, Liam looked over at Olivia and smiled, before he opened his arms, inviting her in for a hug. Olivia graciously accepted, as she stepped closer to him, letting his arms wrap around her. "You take care of my little niece or nephew. I'll be back to corrupt them in a few months," he said with a chuckle, causing both Elliot and Olivia to smile.

Another boarding call was made and Liam knew it was time to go. He quietly grabbed his bags and walked towards the line for security. Once he was there he turned around, gave his family one last smile, before taking off behind the gates.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since Liam had left for his deployment, and the family was starting to get back to their regular life. Olivia and Elliot had continued to talk and hang out more, wanting to get to know each other more before their baby came. The more the two got to hang out, the happier they both were that they were going to have a baby. Olivia, who was a little skeptical about everything at first, was starting to relax knowing her child would have a father who was there for them, even if they weren't a couple. The fact that his family was just as supportive made things pretty easy for her as well.<p>

Elliot, who was still confused as to why he had suggested the two not remain a couple, tried his best to be there for Olivia without seeming overbearing. She had obviously agreed to not see him, which meant there were a few doubts in her head, but he wanted to take those away. He knew he had to do something to prove he was all in, if not for her, then for the baby. Which is why he found himself where he was, in a small classroom, waiting for the professor and other students to come in.

Olivia, after having a rough morning, rushed down the hall to her political science class. It was the first day of semester, she couldn't afford to be late. When she had made it she looked down at her phone as she reached the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Quickly she opened the door, surprised to see the class slightly filled, but even more grateful to see that the professor wasn't there yet. She quietly walked inside and headed towards her usual area, when something caught her eye. She did a double take, unsure if her tired eyes were playing tricks with her, or if she was really seeing him sitting in her class. Once she was sure he was really there, Olivia walked towards him, set her bag down on the table, and took a seat next to the man.

At first the two didn't say anything. It was only after a few moments of silence did Olivia speak. "What are you doing here?" she asked, as she turned to him. Had something happened to Liam, was someone in trouble, was he leaving? It was safe to say she was more than confused.

Elliot looked up at the brunette, his lips curving into a playful smile. He didn't know how she would take the news, but he knew he was going to have to tell her now. "I transferred here," he said, turning his body to face hers.

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "You transferred here?" she asked, unsure of whether his last statement was true or not.

Elliot nodded. He knew she would be surprised, especially after he kept her in the dark for the past few weeks, but he wanted to come clean. "Yeah, I transferred here. Found an apartment, actually kind of close to yours, and figured I'd be close to you and the baby."

Olivia was in shock. He had one semester of school left, and he transferred here? "What about Hudson? Football?" she asked, knowing he loved playing football for them.

Elliot shrugged. "I wanted to be closer to you guys. I want to be here for you and the baby."

Olivia continued to stare at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted when the professor came into the room. She looked at the father of her baby and took a deep breath. Being this close to him all the time would definitely bring back all the feelings she was trying to hide. She only hoped this wouldn't ruin this comfortable little arrangement they now had.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, he's transferred to her college. Now what's going to happen?<strong>

**Next chapter there will be a time jump, but not at the beginning of the chapter. Just fyi. **

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so I know this is fan FICTION, but I don't want another person telling me that Hudson University is a "fake school". Please, I know it already. Seriously, if you Google it, it'll tell you that Hudson University is a fictional school. Anyway, I'm placing it in the city so yes, Elliot would be traveling about 2 and half hours to see Olivia. For all intensive purposes, let's just pretends it works. Also, Olivia, Naomi, and Elliot now live in Albany, which is only a few mins away from the school. Okay, thanks :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER: SVU OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**NickandLiv:**

_I like the Serena you've written because the one time they showed her on SVU she and Olivia appeared to have a very warm, loving relationship and it still confuses me as to why they decided to turn her into a mean, deceitful drunk later on. I hope I continue to like her as I continue reading the story._

**~I actually agree with you. In that one episode they seemed like they had a decent mother/daughter relationship, so I figured at least one of my stories should have one of those relationships. I mean, I incorporated the fact that Serena was a drunk while Olivia grew up but these two women are older now, and Olivia is probably better at communicating with her mother than she was as a teenager. Anyway, I hope I'm able to make her more appealing, yet believable.**

* * *

><p>February:<p>

It had been over a month since Elliot had transferred to Siena to be closer to Olivia and the baby. At first Olivia was worried that Elliot being so close would complicate things, but surprisingly the two were beginning to get along really well, and were actually developing a great friendship. However, that still didn't put a stop to the constant desire of an actual relationship they both had. Since spending the holidays with his family and Olivia, Elliot only brought up the possibility of re-exploring a relationship once, needing Olivia to shut down the idea only once to get the hint that she just wasn't ready. It was because of this Elliot decided to friend zone himself, which is why asking her the question he had in mind was going to be difficult.

Since he had transferred to Siena, Elliot knew it wouldn't be a good idea to commute from his old apartment nearly 3 hours everyday, so he rented a new one closer to both the school and the apartment Olivia shared with Naomi. He even had a job working at a nearby security facility. Every once and a while, when he wasn't busy with work or class, he would go and hang out with Olivia and she would even come over to his apartment to talk about the baby, however he couldn't help but want something more. Even if they weren't together, he wanted his child to be born into a home where both parents lived, so he was going to ask Olivia to move in with him.

Olivia had called saying he had left his computer charger over at her place the night before, so he knew it was the perfect chance to ask her face to face. He only hoped she wouldn't freak out.

After a long day of classes and work, Elliot drove up to Olivia's apartment building. He quickly parked then made his way inside, suddenly getting nervous. He knocked on the door quietly, and waited. It only took, a few seconds for the door to swing open and his heart to race. Olivia stood in the doorway in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, but Elliot still thought she looked beautiful. "Hey come in," she said without hesitation, before walking back into the apartment.

Elliot walked in, closed the door, and stood there awkwardly as she went into her room. She came out a few seconds later, Elliot's charger in her hand. She quickly handed it to him, offering him a smile after. "Thanks," Elliot said.

Olivia shrugged. "No problem. Now, you can go and finish that paper that's due tomorrow," she said with a wink. She knew at times Elliot could be a procrastinator, and after promising Liam and Bernie she would make sure he did his work, she knew she had to push him to do his work.

Elliot chuckled. "I'll get around to it." He offered Olivia a smile, before he leaned back against the fridge. "So, I have a question for you."

Olivia looked up at Elliot and raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead," she said, as she leaned against the counter across from him.

Elliot looked at her, biting his lip. He was nervous to ask her, but he knew there was no way she'd say yes if she had no idea what was going on. "So, since I'm closer to the school and your work, I thought it would be best if maybe, you move in with me?" He watched as her eyes widened in shock. "I know what you're thinking, but it would be strictly for the baby. It would be nice if he or she was born with both parents close."

Olivia, skeptical about the whole thing, shook her head. "I don't know Elliot, moving in together, that's a big thing."

Elliot nodded. "I understand Liv," he began, as he placed his hand in his pocket, nervous. "It's not a major commitment; just it'll be nice to be closer to the baby, and you."

Olivia took a deep breath, bit her lip, and looked him in the eye. "I just don't think that's the best thing right now," she said, knowing that moving in with Elliot would complicate everything.

Elliot, knowing this was most likely going to be her answer, nodded. "I understand Liv," he said, moving away from the fridge. "Maybe some other time," he said with a smirk, letting Olivia know that there was no hard feelings.

Olivia smiled at the man, before she followed him to the door. She watched as he opened the door and walked out into the hallway. "I'll see you later?" Olivia nodded. "Thanks for this again," he said, raising the laptop charger.

Olivia smiled. "No problem." With that Elliot walked down the hall to the elevator, leaving Olivia to stand in the doorway, wondering if she made the right choice about moving in.

* * *

><p>Elliot sat at his computer, trying to focus long enough to finish his paper. He knew he had to finish his homework, but it had been a long week, and with Olivia declining his offer to move in, he was a little disappointed with how everything had turned out. True, he didn't want her to feel the pressure to commit, and he had to admit moving in with someone was a big deal, however he couldn't help but feel a little sad when she said no.<p>

His thoughts, however, were interrupted when he heard his computer begin to beep. Recognizing it was his Skype application, Elliot quickly turned back to his computer, interested to see who was calling him. He answered the call, his face lighting up when he saw who was on the other end of the call. "Liam!"

Liam smiled when he saw his younger brother. He was in his uniform, his face was filthy and covered with dirt, and Elliot could tell he had a cut on his forehead that had recently received stitches, but he didn't care. His brother was still alive, and his brother was finally able to talk to him after months. "Hey little bro," Liam said with another smile.

Elliot pushed the books and notebooks next to his computer aside, giving his brother his full attention. "What are you doing?"

Liam looked down at his filthy clothes, before looking back at the camera. "Just got back to the base here," he said, wiping some of the dirt off his forehead with a wet rag. "You?"

Elliot shrugged. "Was trying to do some homework, other than that nothing."

"Ah, how's your school going anyway? How's Olivia and the baby?"

Once again Elliot shrugged. "School's going alright. And Olivia, I asked her to move in with me."

Liam's eyes widened. "Dude, you didn't! What happened after that?"

"She said no. It's fine though."

Liam shook his head. "Bro, if you want the girl to move in, you have to make it known she's more than just your baby mamma." Liam looked off to the side, nodding at someone who was talking to him. When he was finished, he turned back to his brother. "Hey I have to get going. One last question, when do you graduate?"

Elliot looked at the calendar next to the computer. "In early June, why?"

Liam gave his brother another smile. "I'll be there for your graduation. Tell everyone hi for me." With that, Liam had to end the call.

Elliot smile grew. His brother was coming back soon, and soon enough to watch him walk across the stage. This news made him completely forget about the disappointment of Olivia saying no to moving in. He only hoped she'd change her decision in the future.

* * *

><p>APRIL<p>

Elliot sat next to Olivia, his leg bouncing nervously as he waited for the doctor to call them back. It was time for another check up with Olivia's OBGYN, and even though Elliot knew Olivia had been carefully and was taking care of herself for the baby, he was nervous. One reason being, he had never actually been in the room with her and the doctor, and he wanted nothing more to ask her if he could tag along this time. He never wanted to impose, and knew Olivia was still kind of embarrassed having to explain their relationship to people, so he didn't push her, however he was starting to get curious, and he wanted to be able to hear his baby's heartbeat for the first time.

Olivia placed one hand on her rounding stomach, and the other on Elliot's knee, trying to get him to calm down. He didn't have to tell her, but she knew what he wanted, and it was selfish of her to deny him that right as a father. "You okay?" Olivia asked, gently squeezing Elliot's knee.

Elliot looked her in the eye and nodded. "I'm fine. How are you?"

Olivia shrugged. "Tired. Friemont has me up doing secretary work now," Olivia said, explaining to Elliot how her fairly new boss, some big shot lawyer, now had her doing stupid errands and paperwork.

Elliot let a chuckle escape his lips. He knew how much Olivia hated being in one spot, so to be forced to do errands while big cases were being discussed in the next room had to be annoying her. He opened his mouth to speak, however the door to the back opened, and Olivia's doctor, Lindsay Bailey, walked into the waiting room. "Olivia," she said with a warm smile. "You ready?"

Olivia nodded, before she reached down and grabbed her purse from the floor. She slowly stood from the chair in the waiting room, taking a step towards her doctor, before she stopped. She quickly turned to face Elliot and smiled. "You coming?"

Elliot's eyes widened. "Yeah," he said happily, as he jumped up from the chair and walked towards Olivia and the doctor.

Olivia smiled, knowing she had probably made his day. The three walked down the hall into one of the rooms. "Elliot, nice to meet you," Dr. Bailey said with a smile, as she offered a hand to the man.

Elliot quickly shook her hand, before closing the door behind him. He watched as Olivia got up on the table and laid down, before he took a chair and sat next to her.

Dr. Bailey asked Olivia all the essential questions, before leaving the room once more to allow Olivia to change into something she could be examined in. Elliot, being the gentleman he was, looked away while she got changed. When she was done, she laid back on the table and waited for Dr. Bailey.

"Thank you," Elliot said, as the two sat in silence.

Olivia looked over at him and smiled. "No problem."

The two heard a knock on the door, before Dr. Bailey poked her head inside. "Are we decent?" she asked with a small laugh. Olivia looked at the elder lady and nodded. "Good," she said, as she walked into the room and closed the door. "Olivia, we're going to do a pelvic exam."

Olivia watched as her doctor pulled on a pair of latex gloves before she looked over at Elliot and scrunched her nose. She hated this part of the appointment.

Without hesitation Elliot grabbed her hand, letting her know he was there for her.

The exam was quickly over, much to Olivia's relief, and Dr. Bailey moved to finally give Olivia her ultrasound. "You know the drill," she said as she grabbed the gel.

Olivia groaned, before lifting her clothing, exposing her baby bump. The doctor squirted some gel onto Olivia's stomach, before placing the wand of the machine in the gel. It wasn't long before the loud sounds of the baby's heartbeat began to fill the room.

Elliot squeezed Olivia's hand, his eyes never leaving the screen. This was the first time he heard his child's heartbeat, and it was just as amazing as he imagined.

"Strong heart," Dr. Bailey commented, watching as the young parents smiled. She moved the wand over Olivia's stomach, showing them where the baby's face, feet, and hands were. "What do you think Daddy?" she asked Elliot, happy to see Elliot so intrigued by the images she was showing them.

Elliot smiled, trying not to cry. "Amazing," was all he was able to say, before he kissed the back of Olivia's hand.

Dr. Bailey looked down at Olivia and smiled. "Do we want to find out sex?"

Olivia looked up at Elliot who gave her a small nod. "It's up to you," he said, hoping he would be able to find out what they were having soon.

Olivia nodded, before looking back up at her doctor. "Yes, yes we do."

Dr. Bailey nodded, before returning her attention back to the screen. She moved the wand a little more, trying to find the right angle, before she let out a small giggle. "Well isn't that something."

Elliot's eyes widened, afraid something was wrong. "What?"

Dr. Bailey turned the want, before pointing to the screen. "Well, baby decided they were going to show you with style." She moved her finger across the screen. "That's one leg, and here's the other," she said, showing the two their baby's legs. "And this," she said laughing at the angle of the baby's body. "That is your little boy."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, the two found themselves on Olivia's couch, studying for an exam in their Political Science class. After the doctor's appointment the two had gone to a nearby restaurant and ordered lunch, deciding it was the best time to talk about what was going to happen once Elliot graduated and the baby came. After a long conversation, and a delicious meal, they came to the conclusion that they would play it by ear, neither of them knowing what was in store for them.<p>

"I don't understand number 15," Elliot said frustrated, as he looked over the study guide their professor had given them for what seemed like the 30th time.

Olivia looked over at the man and smiled. He was frustrated, but that was only because he was trying so hard to pass this class with a decent grade. "It's right here," she said, flipping his book to a page in the 9th chapter, before pointing to a section she had highlighted earlier on in the semester.

"Thanks," he said sheepishly. He loved being in the same class as her, and studying with her was fun, but he hated when he made himself look like a total idiot. "You're very smart," he said with a coy smile, watching as Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I know," she began, focusing her attention back to her own notes. "You'd be surprised at how-" Olivia stopped speaking and placed her hand on her stomach.

Elliot, seeing this, became very worried. "You okay?" he asked, moving closer to her.

Olivia nodded. "He's just kicking me in the gut," she said, moving her hand to where their little boy was being active. "Give me your hand," she said, watching as Elliot quickly placed his book and notes beside him, before he scooted himself closer to her, and gave her his hand. Olivia placed his hand on her stomach, holding it there until he was able to feel the baby move. It took a few seconds, but soon the baby began to kick and move, making Elliot's eyes widen in amazement.

Olivia watched as he smiled, moving his hand wherever their son decided to move. "Does it hurt?" he asked, worried that causing the baby to move so much was hurting her.

Olivia shook her head. It's more of an annoyance, she said with a chuckle. "He moves around a lot, and it's hard to concentrate on things. Especially in class."

Elliot looked at her and nodded, before he took his hand off her stomach. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. In one day he had heard the baby's heartbeat, found out they were having a boy, and felt his son move. His son. He couldn't believe in a few months he was going to be a father, but it was the one thing he was most looking forward to.

Elliot watched as Olivia reached over and grabbed her book, before continuing to look over the study questions given to them. He knew he had to try one last time and if she said no this time, then he wouldn't ask her again, but he wouldn't know until he tried. "So I was wondering something," he began, lifting his textbook into his lap. He waited until Olivia looked up from her book before he continued. "After hearing his heartbeat, and feeling him move, it's all become real for me, and it's made me realize something. I want to be there for every second of his life, so for the sole purpose of our son having both of his parents there for his every need, Liv will you please reconsider moving in with me?"

Olivia looked at the man next to her, raising an eyebrow. She knew it was the best thing to do, however she didn't know if this would complicate their friendship. Finally, after a couple of seconds she spoke up. "I understand where you're coming from, but you also know it's a hard decision to take this next step." She watched as his smile slowly faded. "That being said, I think it's best for us all to be under the same roof." She watched as his eyes widened, shocked by her answer. "Yes, I'll move in with you," she began, "On one condition. I get the bigger room."

Elliot chuckled. "I think I can manage that." He watched as she gave him a genuine smile, before turning back to her notes. She had agreed to move in, which made his day even better. Now that she would be living with him, he had to try to convince her why being in a relationship was the best thing. He had only hoped he didn't push her away.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! <strong>

**Raise your hand if you were sad she said no the first time!**

**Raise your hand if you were happy he got to talk to Liam!**

**Raise your hand if you're happy you got to find out the sex of the baby!  
>Raise your hand if you're happy she finally said yes!<strong>

**Now raise your hand if you're going to review. Everyone's hand should be raised! :)**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me your thoughts. **

**Coming up next:**

**Liam's back home, Olivia's all moved in, and the soon to be parents pick a name. **

**REVIEW! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alrighty. Hopefully this update didn't take too long. I will admit I was writing this instead of paying attention in one of my classes so if I fail that exam it's all on you guys! Haha just kidding. But seriously, I wanted to give you another update and I didn't want to take months on it. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER: SVU**

**Oh, Amy, just so you know, this is fan FICTION. Meaning this isn't set during the time Olivia actually went to school, it's set during today's time. Therefore, cell phones would be used a lot, much like college students seem to not be able to live without them now.**

**Roanie123: **

_Oh a baby boy! I am so happy that Liv agreed to move in with El. I can't wait for Liam to come home and for the baby to be born._

**~I figured a lot of people wanted the baby to be a boy, so I'm happy I went with a boy. I just hope people like the name… Anyway, I can't wait to continue writing, especially when the baby comes! Thanks for reviewing :)**

* * *

><p>It took a few weeks to get everything packed and moved, but by the end of May, Olivia had officially moved in with Elliot. Of course, Olivia had talked to Naomi about it, who thought it was best to have both of them together, especially since their lease for the apartment was ending soon and she was thinking of moving in with her cousin for their last year.<p>

It took a lot of discussion, but Elliot and Olivia were able to come up with an agreement with the bills, and everything in the apartment they would share. They each had their own room, and Olivia decided to keep a bassinet in her room for the baby, until they could pick up the crib.

Elliot had decided that it would be best for the baby to stay with Olivia in the room, but if she ever needed a night to sleep, or wanted him to take over, he could easily either walk to the room, or roll the baby into his own bedroom with the bassinet.

Little by little the two had started to buy more baby items, especially since they now knew they were having a boy. At times the apartment would seem a bit cluttered with the new items, but they found places to put everything, and Elliot had said that if their living arraignments hadn't changed by the time the baby was older, they would try to look for a new apartment.

Elliot was near the end of school, trying to finish up the semester with decent grades so he could graduate with a fairly high gpa. The whole family was excited to see him graduate, including Liam, who was supposed to be coming home soon. Elliot was more than excited to see his brother, and he couldn't wait to share with him the news about the baby; the two of them hadn't told anyone the sex of the baby, and were waiting until the right time.

"What time does his plane land?" Olivia asked, as she pulled on a small cardigan. Lately her hormones had been acting crazy, and even though it was the end of May, she was always cold enough to wear a light sweater or jacket.

Elliot walked out of his bedroom, meeting up with Olivia in the living room. "I think at 4," he said, as he fixed the tie around his neck.

Liam was coming home today, and since no one had seen him since he flew out a few months ago, they all decided to welcome him back home with a big family dinner.

Olivia nodded, before she wobbled over to the couch. She quickly took a seat, letting out a large sigh. Being pregnant was definitely exhausting, and she was getting tired way too easily.

Elliot, knowing it was getting harder for her to move around now that her stomach was getting larger, walked over to the couch, knelt down in front of her, and grabbed her foot. Before she could protest, he placed her shoe on her foot, made sure it was perfect, before moving on to the other foot. When he was all done, he gave her a smile, before standing, and pulling her off the couch. "Do I need to carry you to the car too?" he asked with a smirk.

Olivia rolled her eyes and smiled. "I think I can handle it," she said, before grabbing her purse. "You ready to go?"

Elliot nodded. The two walked out of the apartment, down the hall, and into the elevator.

* * *

><p>Elliot stood by the baggage claim of John F. Kennedy airport. He and Olivia had volunteered to pick up Liam from the airport and bring him home, which neither of them minded at all.<p>

Olivia sat next to Elliot, watching as he stood there twitching. She could tell he was excited, and she was sure at least one of them was going to cry. She only hoped her hormones wouldn't make her cause a scene.

The two waited for another three minutes, before they heard the all too familiar voice. Elliot looked up and saw his brother walk towards them. His face was thinner, his shoulders looked broader, and for some reason he looked a little leaner than when he left, but the look in his eyes gave him away. His brother was back, and there was no way to control his excitement anymore.

Elliot looked over at Olivia, who nodded, before he took off towards his brother. When he reached him, he threw his arms around the older man, unable to keep the tears hidden anymore.

Liam squeezed his brother back, on the verge of tears himself. When he was sure he could look at his brother without crying, Liam pulled back and smiled at his younger sibling. "It's nice to see you."

Elliot smiled and nodded. "You too," he said, as he wiped his eyes. "Glad to be back?"

Liam nodded, before the two turned and started to walk back to Olivia. "Of course." When the two reached the pregnant woman, Liam gave her a smile, before giving her a giant hug. "Look at you," he said, placing his hand on her stomach. "When are you due again?"

"The end of July," she answered, offering a smile to Elliot's brother.

Liam nodded before giving the two a smile. "I'll be right back," he said, as he walked over to the baggage area. He quietly waited for his bag to come on the conveyer belt, quickly taking it off when it arrived. When he walked back to the two, bag in hand, they headed out of the airport and towards the parking garage.

"So, you two excited about the baby?" Liam asked, as he got into the back seat of Elliot's car. He watched as his younger brother helped Olivia into the car, before he walked over to the driver's seat and started the car. He couldn't help but notice how well the two were working now; he only hoped they would realize how great they would be as a couple, before the baby came.

"Yeah, I can't wait for him," Elliot said, his eyes widening when he realized his mistake. Likewise, Olivia's eyes widened. The two had agreed to wait to tell everyone, but in all honesty she knew they wouldn't be able to keep it away from Liam.

Liam's smile grew. "He? You're having a little boy?"

Elliot looked over at Olivia who only shrugged, before giving him a small nod. "Yes, a boy," he said, giving his brother a smile through the rearview mirror. "But no one else knows, so don't say anything."

Liam nodded. "My lips are sealed."

Olivia turned to give Liam a smile, before facing forward. She placed her hand on her stomach, trying to calm her son down, who had been active ever since he had heard his uncle's voice.

"So, where are we going?" Liam asked, wondering why Elliot wasn't taking the highway to his apartment.

Elliot glanced at his brother through the mirror once more. "Home," he answered, before continuing down the street.

* * *

><p>When the family saw Liam, it was chaotic. Bernie pushed her way through everyone until she hugged her son, crying tears of joy that he was finally home. Each of the other Stabler children gave their brother a hug, happy to see him home and safe. Even their father gave Liam a hug, holding him tight.<p>

It was an emotional hour, but once everyone got done saying high, and giving hugs, Bernie thought it was time for a nice homemade meal. During dinner everyone spoke about everything that Liam had missed, trying to make him feel as if he was there.

After dinner, everyone sat in the living room, drinking either a beer or iced tea. "So, Tessa, what is it you do again?" Riley asked the blonde woman sitting next to Joey. When the two had arrived he had introduced everyone to his new girlfriend, however no one actually paid attention to her, seeing as how they were waiting for someone more important to arrive.

Tessa looked up at the teenager and smiled. She was nervous, and she had good reason to be; Bernie had been giving her the evil eye ever since she had set foot into the house. "I'm a veterinary technician assistant," she said, taking a sip out of her iced tea.

Maura looked at her brother's girlfriend, before looking at her mother. She grabbed her fiancé's hand, knowing this could get ugly. Luckily for her, Elliot stepped in. "That's cool," he said, before turning his attention to his sister. "I would just like to say, congratulations Maura and Matthew," he said, giving his future brother in law a huge smile. Matthew had proposed to Maura, after a few years of dating, last week, and the family was more than excited for the wedding.

Matthew smiled, before squeezing his fiancé's shoulder. "Thank you," he said, grateful to become part of this family.

Tessa, wanting to feel like part of the family, looked over at Olivia and smiled. "So Olivia, how long have you and Elliot been dating?" she asked, hoping to make the conversation a little friendlier.

Olivia, who had been sitting in between Bernie and Elliot, widened her eyes. She never knew how to explain the situation Elliot and her were in, so she always tried to avoid it.

Elliot, seeing her dilemma, decided to answer for her. "We're not actually dating," he began, before placing his hand on her baby bump. "Just two friends, having a baby." He tried to sound as casual as possible, partially because he knew his father still wasn't entirely comfortable with the situation, however he could see the skeptical look his brother's girlfriend was giving him.

Joey, knowing his mother would snap on his girlfriend at any given time, changed the subject. "So Olivia, when do I get to know if I'm having a nephew or niece?" he asked, making everyone else wonder as well.

"You'll know, when we're ready," she said with a smirk, knowing damn well Joey was just as impatient as the rest of the family.

Bernie placed her hand on Olivia's stomach, her smile growing when she felt her grandchild begin to kick. "You know what you're having and you won't tell us?"

Elliot shrugged. "We want it to be a surprise."

Bernie looked at her son, before nodding. She wanted to know if they were going to have a boy or girl, but she also respected their choice to wait and announce it later.

"So, who's ready for dessert?" Bernie asked, as she got off the couch and headed to the kitchen, followed by nearly everyone else in the room.

Elliot looked over at Olivia and offered her a smile. "You want some pie?" he asked, knowing his mother had prepared a few different desserts for Liam's homecoming.

Olivia opened her mouth to answer, but before she could get a word out she felt their son begin to kick once more. "Of course," she said, before grabbing Elliot's outstretched hand and pulling herself up.

* * *

><p>"I've decided something," Olivia said once Elliot had sat on the couch next to her. The two had stayed at his parents for another hour and a half before they said their goodbyes and made the long drive home.<p>

"Hm?" Elliot looked at his roommate, exhausted. It had been a very emotional day for him, and the drive home had been hectic. All he wanted to do was lay on the couch, watch some tv, and relax, which is why he was hoping Olivia wasn't having one of her odd cravings.

Olivia looked over at him, as she placed her hand on her stomach. "We haven't come up with a name for him yet."

Elliot looked over at Olivia, and raised an eyebrow. Ever since he knew they were having a boy he had thought about what his son's name would be, however there was always one thing that stopped him from making a definite decision; he didn't know whether or not Olivia would agree on whose last name the baby would have. "I have one thing to ask first," he said, hoping this wouldn't result in an argument. "Is he going to be a Stabler, or a Benson?"

Olivia looked at the man, shocked she had never thought of it before. She knew it was risky to give her son Elliot's last name, especially since they weren't even a couple, but at the same time she knew it was wrong for her to deny him that, as well as his family. "First tell me the names you like, and I'll tell you what I was thinking about the whole thing."

Elliot looked at her. Was she really going to base their child's last name off of what their first name was going to be? Shouldn't it be the other way around. Nonetheless, Elliot obliged, telling her the names he had thought of. "What about Noah?"

Olivia shook her head. "It seems so over done."

"Hm, Richard?"

Again, Olivia shook her head.

Elliot thought for a minute, before telling her the last name he had thought of. "What about Brayden?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow. Brayden was a cute name, something she could see a little boy with, as well as an adult. "I like it," she said with a smile, rubbing her belly.

Elliot smiled. "So Brayden Benson?" he asked cautiously, hoping he was wrong on the last name.

Olivia shook her head, before grabbing his hand. "Brayden Stabler."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay okay, I know some of you may not be too keen on the name, but it's the one I picked. I had a friend whose son is named Brayden and he is the cutest little boy ever! So I decided to go with that. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed Liam coming home, and the little EO things. More to come. Please review! :) **

**Coming up:**

**Elliot graduates!**

**Serena and Olivia talk about the baby,**

**Elliot and Liam have a heart to heart**

**A new relationship starts**

**And someone gets a mysterious phone call.**

**It's all coming up in the next chapter.**

**Please review! :)**

**Thank you**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm not dead. Plain and simple. I'm just busy with school, sorry everyone, but I'll just get to the update because I know that's what you want. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**ladybugsmomma:**

_I love that name! I'm so glad that Liam is home safe! Keep up the great work!_

**~Thanks. I really liked that name, so I decided what the hell. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this story :)**

**Guest:**

_Yet another crack-tastic fanfic name…why the hell can't y'all let Elliot and Liv give their kids normal names for fucks sake? What's wrong with Sam or Ben…._

**~I'm sorry you think my choice of name is dumb, however I did not ask for you to read the story if you don't like what I name characters. And to be perfectly honest, I know a number of people named Brayden, so as far as I'm concerned it is a "normal" name. Thanks! :)**

* * *

><p>June:<p>

Elliot let out a groan as his ears filled with the sound of his alarm. He rolled over, slammed his hand down on the off button, before pulling the covers over his head. It was the day of his college graduation, and in a few hours he would be walking in front of hundreds of people, receiving a diploma, something he had worked so hard to get.  
>He rolled onto his back, pulled the covers off his face, and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, wondering why the hell he had set his alarm at six am. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard someone in the kitchen. Reaching for a shirt, Elliot got out of bed, put on the shirt, and walked out of the room.<p>

Elliot watched as Olivia sat at the table, enjoying a bowl of cereal. She was dressed in a pair of green flannel pants and a white t-shirt. He watched as she pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail, before pulling her shirt down over her growing baby bump.

"Morning," Elliot muttered, taking a seat across from Olivia.

Olivia looked up, still chewing on a mouthful of cheerios. She waited until she finished the bite that was in her mouth, before offering the man a smile. "Good morning," she said, scooping up another spoonful of cereal. "You're up early," she said with a smirk, shoving the spoon in her mouth.

Elliot shrugged, before he reached over and grabbed an apple off the counter. "You know how long I take to get ready," he said with a chuckle, before taking a bite of the fruit.

Olivia let out a small laugh. It was true, sometimes Elliot took longer than her to get ready.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked curiously.

Olivia sighed. For weeks their son seemed to move non-stop, sometimes keeping her up at night, and even worse waking her up in the morning. "You're son is just like you," she began, "He can't sit still." She watched as a smirk flashed across his face. "So, are you excited and ready for today?" she asked. She knew he and his family had been waiting for this day all semester. Since Liam had broken the tradition of getting a degree, the Stablers had been worried that Elliot would decide to join the military full time and forget about college. Now that he was a few hours away from walking across that stage, they were more than thrilled.

Elliot took another bite of his apple, shrugging his shoulders again. "Excited, yes. Ready, I'm not so sure." He watched as Olivia finished her cereal, before she leaned back into her chair. He took the opportunity to glance down at her stomach, a smile creeping on his face. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do after he walked across that stage, but one thing was certain. He was having a baby, and everything he did from here on out was for that little boy. "So, are you coming?" he asked, hoping she would say yes. Granted, the two of them had a budding friendship, and were more comfortable around each other, but he still didn't know where the line ended with the two of them.

Olivia placed her hand over her baby bump, trying to calm the baby. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p>Olivia tried to squeeze her way to Elliot's family, watching as Bernie waved enthusiastically trying to get her attention. It was hard trying to move through the isles, especially with her swollen stomach, but she knew this was only the beginning. When she finally made it to where Elliot's family was, Bernie first threw her arms around the woman carrying her grandchild, before placing a hand on her stomach. "How are you doing today? How's the baby?"<p>

Olivia smiled. Bernie was always so eager to help out, and as Olivia's due date approached she became more and more excited about having a baby in the family again. "Mommy and baby are doing well," Olivia said, moving over to give Elliot's brother, Liam, a hug.

"My mom saved you a seat," Liam said, watching as Olivia greeted the rest of the Stabler family. He pointed to the seat in-between him and his mother, before watching her sit down.

"Thanks," she said, watching as the ceremony began.

The family watched as the president of the school came up to the podium, before delivering his inspirational, and very long, speech. After the president spoke, a few more graduating students came up and gave their own speeches, filled with memories and what they had all learned from their time at college.

Olivia sat next to Liam, bouncing her leg. She was excited to see Elliot graduate, but more than that, she was nervous that sharing this personal event with him and his family would change their relationship.

"There he is," Bernie whispered, pointing to her son sitting at the end of sixteenth row. Olivia watched as Elliot looked up, his face forming a smile when he saw his family sitting and waiting for his name to be called.

Finally, after nearly two and a half hours of speeches, honorable mentions, and special appearances, people began to walk on stage to receive their degrees. It took another twenty minutes before Elliot's row finally made its way to the stage.

Elliot walked up the stairs leading to where the President was standing, and waved at his family. The entire Stabler family, and Olivia, sat and watched as Elliot walked over to the President and grabbed his degree, as the words, "Elliot Stabler," rang throughout the auditorium.

Bernie was the first to cheer- scratch that, scream- for her son. Everyone else soon joined in with Bernie, clapping and cheering loudly for Elliot. They watched as the people behind him walked across the stage, and when everyone was back in their seat, the President ended the graduation ceremony, wishing its newest graduates a great life.

After the ceremony, everyone shuffled outside and waited until Elliot found them. A lot of "congratulations" and "good jobs" were thrown around, as the graduate greeted each of them with a hug. When he walked up to Olivia, he stopped, gave her a smile, before placing his hand on her stomach. The two had established that even though they weren't in a relationship, he could feel free to put his hand on the baby, as long as it wasn't in a completely inappropriate situation.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Congrats," she said with a smile, placing her hand on top of his.

Elliot smiled back. "Thanks," he said, before turning back to his family. "So who's going to buy me lunch," he asked with a wink.

* * *

><p>After Elliot's graduation the family, and Olivia, went out to lunch, where they all celebrated Elliot graduating and finishing that portion of his life. While there he had explained how one of his professors had offered him a job working at a private security facility; he started training next week.<p>

Overall the lunch went pretty smoothly. The only awkward part was when Cole, asking out of pure curiosity, wondered what the two were going to do about the baby. Likewise, the rest of the family asked what Olivia and Elliot's plans were for the baby. The two quickly explained that things were perfect as is, and they were just playing things by ear.

The next morning Olivia found herself sitting in the quiet apartment, trying to drown out the silence with nonsense on the television. Liam had invited Elliot to lunch, which meant Olivia was left to herself, trying to find something to keep her busy. She sat on the couch, her feet propped on the coffee table in front of her, her laptop in her lap. Sandra Bullock flashed across the tv screen, walking across the street before almost getting hit by a taxi.

Olivia, having gotten so bored the internet couldn't even entertain her, decided a nice nap was in order. She began to log out of her social network accounts, when all of a sudden she heard a familiar ring. The Skype icon on the bottom of her computer began to blink, signaling someone was trying to call.

Olivia opened Skype, checked the screen name and raised an eyebrow. It was one she hadn't seen before. She cautiously answered the call, surprised to see who was on the other end. "Mom?"

Serena had been at a teaching workshop out in Nevada, by request of the English department's director. Ever since Olivia had told her she was pregnant, Serena had kept her promise and hadn't touched a drink since. She had to admit, it was hard, and she still had mood swings and anger problems, but she wanted to change for the better of her daughter and future grandchild. Contrary to popular belief, she loved Olivia, and she wanted to help her out like a mother should.

"Hey Olivia," Serena said quietly. "I hope you're not mad Elliot gave me your screen name."

Olivia shook her head. She had to admit, when Serena said she wanted to be there for her and the baby, she was skeptical. But in the few months since then, her mother was proving to her each day that she was telling the truth this time. "No it's okay. How's Vegas?" she asked, knowing how hard it must be for her mother to be in a place known for it's drunken nights.

Her mother shrugged. "It's alright. I've been going to the conferences and back to my room," she said. "I finally figured out this whole webcam thing," she said with a smile.

Olivia smiled back. "That's great," she replied with a chuckle.

Serena smiled back. "So, where's Elliot?"

* * *

><p>Elliot walked into the diner Liam had told him to meet at. He quickly looked over the room, smiling when he saw his brother across the room. He quickly walked up to the man, gave him a hug, and sat down in the booth. "So, college graduate and soon to be daddy," Liam said, giving his brother a smile. Elliot smiled back and nodded. "I know you have pictures of him. C'mon let me see them," he said, excited to see his nephew.<p>

Elliot smirked, before he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. "How'd you know I'd have any with me?" he asked, opening the wallet and taking a few of the most recent ultrasound photos out.

Liam plucked the pictures out of his brother's hand and chuckled. "You've got this proud papa vibe going on. Besides, you already love that kid. There's no way you're not going to be carrying around pictures of him."

Elliot nodded. His brother had him all figured out. "So, what's next for you?" Elliot asked his brother.

Liam shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see." He watched as the waitress came over and quickly took their order, before he returned to his conversation with Elliot. "So, about Olivia-"

* * *

><p>Olivia shrugged, unsure of how to answer her mother's question. "I guess we're friends. I don't think either of us are really worried about the status of our relationship right now."<p>

Serena nodded. "Well, I have to get going. My plane leaves in a few hours and I still have to pack up."

Olivia nodded. "I'll see you later," she said, referring to the coffee date the two of them arranged.

Serena nodded, before ending the call. Olivia quickly signed out of her Skype, closed her computer and laid down. Her mother had some valid points about Elliot and her relationship. Sure, she didn't know either of them really well, but if the fact that Olivia liked Elliot more than a friend was obvious to Serena, then why was she trying to hide it.

* * *

><p>Elliot glared at his brother, unsure of what to do or say. He had a point, he did like Olivia more than he let on, but he was too comfortable with the arraignment they had now to chance things. "Can we stop talking about my personal life?" he asked, dragging the last fry on his plate around, drawing invisible patterns on his plate.<p>

Liam, knowing he was hitting a nerve, nodded. "So, you heading back to the apartment?" he asked, as he stood up and pulled out his wallet. Before Elliot could argue, he placed money for the bill on the table.

Elliot stood from the table, placed a few bucks on the table for a tip, and nodded. "Yeah. You?"

Liam led his brother out of the diner. "I have to go talk to a few recruiters about something."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later," Elliot said, giving his brother a hug. "Love ya bro."

Liam smiled, holding his brother close. "Love you too bro."

* * *

><p>A few hours after his lunch with Liam, Elliot came back home bearing gifts. He had taken what his brother had said during their lunch, and he knew he had to take his chance with Olivia. It took a few hours of thinking, but when he came home he had the perfect plan to tell her how he felt.<p>

He quietly walked up to the front door, a bouquet of flowers in one hand, a box of chocolate in the other. Making sure not to crush either gift, he opened the door, smiling when he saw Olivia sitting on the couch.

Olivia looked up, shocked to see the gifts Elliot was holding. "Hello?"

"Hey," he said, his smile growing wider. He dropped his keys onto the kitchen counter, and walked over the couch. "Got you something."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Me? What's the occasion?" she asked, as she moved her computer onto the coffee table and sat up.

Elliot shrugged. "No occasion, just because," he said, as he placed the chocolates into her lap.

"Thanks." Olivia quickly opened the box, grabbed a chocolate and popped on into her mouth. "Amazing," she said, "I'm going to have to hide these from Naomi." Naomi, being Olivia's best friend, made sure she ate only healthy things when she was around. Only the best for the best, she would say.

Elliot chuckled. He watched as Olivia sat up and winced. "You alright?"

Olivia nodded, before rolling her neck, trying to get out the kinks from sleeping on the couch. "Just a little sore."

Before she could say anything else, Olivia felt Elliot's hands on her neck, massaging it gently. "How's that?"

"Perfect," she said, closing her eyes. She knew there was a reason Elliot was doing all of this, however at the moment that really didn't matter.

Elliot continued to rub her neck, wondering when he should bring up the topic they were both avoiding. He watched his hands as the worked on her neck, his fingers gently brushing her shoulders. Without another word, he leaned down and placed a kiss behind her left ear.

Olivia's eyes shot open. "Elliot?" she asked, wondering if those were his lips she had felt.

"Mmhmm?"

Olivia turned around and opened her mouth to speak, however before she could get a word out, his lips were on hers. She didn't know what to do. Sure, she wanted to tell him to stop, but something in her didn't his lips to leave hers.

Before either knew what they were doing, Olivia had her arms around Elliot's neck, practically dragging him over the back of the sofa.

Elliot placed a hand on her face, gently cupping it. They continued to kiss, both blowing caution to the wind.

Finally, feeling the need to breath, the two broke apart. Elliot placed his forehead against Olivia's and smiled. "What was that?" Olivia asked, not sure whether to smile or not.

Elliot shrugged. "There's something I want to talk to you about." He waited until she nodded, before he walked around the couch and took a seat next to her. "Liv I-" He was interrupted by his cell phone. Silently cursing the device, Elliot looked at Olivia who nodded. "I'm sorry," he said, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the phone. "Hello," he answered.

He looked up at Olivia and smiled. Based on her response what he had to talk to her about was also on her mind, and he couldn't wait to see what she had to say about it. Now, if only he would've kept his phone on silent.

Olivia watched as Elliot listened to the person on the other end. With each word he heard, Elliot's smile faded more and more, until he looked downright shocked. "Where at?" he asked the person on the other end. He listened for a few more seconds before nodding to himself. "I'll be right there." With that he shoved the phone into his pocket, jumped off the couch and ran to the door. He quickly grabbed his keys and left the apartment, too shocked to say anything else.

Olivia stared at the door in shock. What the hell had just happened? One second she was having one of the most unbelievable kisses of her life, and the next Elliot was running out of the door. She wasn't sure what had happened, but she would definitely make sure he got an earful when he returned.

Meanwhile, Elliot raced through the streets of New York trying to make it to the hospital as fast as he could, praying nothing would happen until he got there.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no. What happened? I'm pretty sure people are going to hate me, but that's just the way it's gotta be. Anyway, I hope you all read and review!<strong>

**Thanks! :)**

**Coming UP: We find out why Elliot left in such a hurry, and a crucial event happens that changes the lives of everyone. **


	17. Chapter 17

**What, two chapters in one week? I must be crazy, or not as busy as I normally am. I think it's both ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Colee41:**

_Wow! Love this story line, glad I got an update for Christmas! An Update for New Years too would be an added bonus! Plus, name the kid whatever you want, it's your story were all here for the ride!_

**~Thanks! I'm glad some people like the name. Also, I was working hard to give you an update for New Years, so I hope you're happy :)**

* * *

><p>Elliot rushed into the doors of the emergency room, scanning the room for his family. When Maura called him, she was crying, trying to get the message across that something had happened to Liam and he was in the E.R.. Without thinking, Elliot left the apartment, leaving Olivia in the apartment, confused.<p>

He continued to look around the room, his heart racing. What had happened to Liam? He had just seen him a few hours ago, and now he was in the emergency room, possibly fighting for his life. "Elliot!"

Elliot turned and saw Cole waving him over to the rest of the family. He walked up to the group, taking notice of everyone. His mother was in tears, while his father tried desperately to calm her down. To their right were Maura and Riley, sitting quietly, watching as both Joey and Cole paced back and forth, waiting for any news on their brother. Things were bad. "What the hell happened?" Elliot asked when he reached his family.

Bernie looked up, her tear stained face telling her son things were not good. Joey looked over at his father, and when he saw that he wasn't able to speak without crying, stepped up. "He was driving home when a drunk driver hit him. Flipped his car into a ditch. Stupid bastard didn't even stop."

Elliot watched as Maura stood from her seat and joined her brothers. "Someone saw the accident and called the cops. They called Mom when I just so happened to be there, so I told everyone."

Elliot clenched his fists. His brother had just got home from over seas. He was a good man, he didn't deserve to be fighting for his life because some arrogant asshole decided to drink and get behind the wheel. "How long have you been here?"

Maura looked up at the clock and shrugged. "About an hour. We're still waiting on the doctor to come back and explain everything in detail," she began, before bringing her voice down to a whisper, trying to avoid her mother from hearing her, "But things aren't looking too well for him."

* * *

><p>Two hours later the Stablers found themselves still sitting around in the waiting room. Cole and Riley had gone down to the hospital's cafeteria, hoping to calm their nerves with a cup of coffee. Joey and Maura drove to their parents house and brought a change of clothes for their father, who had been on duty since three that morning. Which left Elliot and his mother. Bernie hadn't moved from her chair since the doctor first spoke to them. She was in shock, worried that someone was going to take her son away.<p>

Elliot had tried to speak to his mother once, but when she continued to stare off into space rather than make eye contact with him, he knew it was best to let her be. So he sat by himself, staring at his phone. Olivia had tried to send him multiple text messages, none of which he replied to. He just couldn't find the words to describe what was happening, without wanting to break down.

Maura, who had just come back from a quick coffee run, spotted her brother sitting quietly. She knew out of everyone, Elliot would be the most worried about Liam. The two were best friends. As much as she was hurting, she couldn't imagine what he was going through. "Heard anything while we were gone?" Elliot looked up, saw his sister, and shook his head. Maura, feeling even worse, took a seat next to him. "Listen Elliot," she began, wrapping her arm around his back, "I'm sure Liam will be fine. You know how stubborn he is." She offered a brother a smile, which he returned. "So, where's Olivia? I thought you would bring her."

Elliot looked up at his sister. "Liv and I, we're in a complicated spot right now. I don't-"

"Family of Liam Stabler?"

Everyone looked up and saw the man standing in the middle of the emergency room. He was in a pair of dark scrubs, his greying hair combed back nice and neatly. His tired eyes watched for any movement, catching sight of Elliot standing to the side.

The rest of the Stablers quickly stood, watching as the doctor approached the family. Bernie pushed herself to the front, wanting to know how her son was doing. "How is he doctor?"

The doctor pulled off his operating mask, before twisting it nervously in his hand. "He had a lot of internal bleeding, and a ruptured spleen. Not to mention a lot of brain swelling. We did everything we could and tried to stop all the bleeding, but right now it's touch and go."

Joey looked at the doctor as he placed a hand on his father's shoulder. "So what are his chances?"

The doctor took a deep breath. "Honestly I'm not sure. The next 24 hours are crucial."

"Can we see him?" Bernie asked. She needed to see her son. She needed to physically touch him.

The doctor nodded. "Only for a few minutes, and only two or three at a time. He's been in recovery for a while, but he's still probably going to be out." Bernie nodded, before she grabbed her husband's and Elliot's hand. All of the other kids knew Elliot needed to see him, so they had no problem letting him go first. "I'll take you to him," the doctor said, before turning on his heel and leading the three down the hall.

The four continued to walk down the hall, past rooms with patients battling anything from the flu to stab wounds. They continued up to the second floor, where they made a few right turns, stopping at a dark room. "He's in there," the doctor said. "If you need anything, please press the call button." With that he walked away, leaving the three to stand in the doorway.

Elliot took a deep breath before stepping into the room, his mother and father right behind him. Seeing Liam laying there helpless broke his heart. He was hooked up to multiple machines, had a tube down his throat, and looked so pale.

Bernie tried to hold back more tears as she walked up to her son's bed and grabbed his hand. It was cold. Joe stood behind his wife, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Elliot stood on the opposite side of the bed, looking over his brother's body. The three sat in the quiet room, only the sounds of Liam's heart monitor filling their ears. After twenty minutes the three traded shifts, allowing the others to visit their brother. When they were done Bernie, Joey, and Elliot found themselves back in the room.

Elliot watched as Liam's eyes began to flutter and his heart stopped. Was his brother waking up? Were things going to be okay? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Liam's heart rate, which was getting weaker and weaker, until just the sounds of one solid beep was heard.

A group of doctors rushed into the room, pushing past Bernie and Joey, telling them they needed to leave the room. Elliot was backed up against the wall the doctors didn't even bother to see him. They continued to check his vitals, hoping they could save him. "He's coding," one of the doctors said, as another began to charge the defibrillator. "God dammit, let's go," Liam's surgeon said to the one charging the machine. He hoped it wasn't too late, but the way things were looking, he was going to be delivering some painful news to the family outside.

Elliot watched as the doctors worked, praying some miracle would happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know, kind of short, but I wanted to give you all something else. Anyways, tell me what you think.<br>**

**I hope you all review!**

**Coming Up: We learn Liam's fate, and the impact that it has on Elliot and Olivia's relationship. **


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**No review for this chapter, because they all essentially say the same thing. You all want to know about Liam, so let's get started.**

* * *

><p>Elliot continued to watch the doctors work. One of them used the defibrillator, before standing back and looking at the screen. When he saw it made no difference, he began to charge the machine again.<p>

Bernie watched the doctors around her son, hoping someone would save her baby. She held Joey's hand, needing the support if, God forbid, something bad happened.

"We're losing him," Liam's chief doctor said to his team, injecting something into IV. "Come on kid," the doctor said, as he began chest compressions.

Elliot continued to watch. Each second his brother laid there he felt less and less confident that he was going to wake up. Finally, the sound of his heart flat lining filled the room. Elliot knew enough medical shows and movies to know what this meant. His heart dropped, and his body sank to the floor. The doctor who had been doing chest compressions on Liam sighed, before he looked at his co-workers. His eyes were sad. Sure, being a doctor meant you dealt with this, but it never made it easier. What made it worse was he had a family waiting for news of a miraculous recovery. "Call it," he began, looking at his watch. "Time of death, nine fifty-two pm."

Elliot dropped his head and began to cry. His brother was gone. He had made it through his deployment, where people were shooting at him on a daily basis, and now he was gone because of someone's stupid mistake.

He heard his mother begin to cry hysterically as the doctor's placed the sheet over Liam's face. He looked up and saw Joey holding his mother back, as she tried to fight her way into the room. After a minute or two she gave up and cried into her son's chest.

Elliot felt a hand on his shoulder and stopped crying, afraid it was one of his family members. He looked up and saw one of the doctors who had tried to save his brother squatting in front of him. "I'm sorry," he whispered, gently squeezing Elliot's shoulder. His gentle eyes told Elliot he had done this multiple time, none of them easier than the others. He pulled a piece of his grey hair away from his eyes before continuing. "How about we go out with your family?" he asked quietly.

Elliot peeked over the doctor's shoulder, at his brother's covered body, and nodded. He suddenly felt creeped out being in the same room with a dead body. He mentally scolded himself. This wasn't just any dead body, this was Liam. This was, is, his brother. Elliot nodded at the doctor, watching as the elder man stood before offering him a hand. Elliot took the hand and walked out of the room, the doctor's hand on his back. He walked out into the waiting room where he saw Liam's primary doctor talking to the family. By their reactions Elliot knew he had already told them about Liam's death.

Bernie had her head buried into her husband's chest, both of them crying. Joey held a crying Riley in his arms, comforting his sister, and Maura and Cole talked to the doctor, still trying to process everything.

When Elliot saw his family, he lost it. He knew is first reaction should've been grief, but he couldn't feel anything more than anger. He was angry at the man who had killed his brother, he was angry at the doctors for not trying anything, but more importantly he was angry at himself for not being there for his brother.

Without thinking, he turned and punched the wall, letting his anger grow. The doctor behind him quickly moved out of the way as Elliot punched it again, causing Joey and Maura to look his way. He didn't care, he was angry, and if he couldn't punch the man who did this, he was going to find something else to hit. He rushed out of the emergency room, not wanting to be near anyone anymore. He ran out of the hospital's parking lot, across the street, and into an alley. He punched the trash bin once, watching as a small dent appeared, before he punched it again, adding a kick. He continued to hit and kick anything he could find: the trash, the wall, a few back doors. He even threw a few glass bottles against the stone walls of the buildings he was between.

After a twenty minute rampage he collapsed onto the floor, bringing his knees to his chest, and began to cry. His knuckles were covered with blood, but he didn't care. He had just lost his brother, his best friend.

* * *

><p>Elliot sat in the alley, crying, for over an hour. He knew he had to go back and face his family, especially after storming out when they needed to be together, but he couldn't risk getting angry again around them.<p>

Once he was sure he could speak without breaking down, he walked out of the alley, down the street and back into the emergency room. Joey was the first to see him, and he was going to let him have it. "What the fuck is wrong with you," he said, getting into Elliot's face.

Elliot looked at his brother and frowned. "I'm sorry, I needed to get away."

Joey shook his head. "Look we're all angry, we're all hurt, but we all needed you here. Especially them," he said, pointing to his parents who hadn't moved since the doctor told them Liam hadn't made it. "When are you going to learn to stop being so stubborn."

Elliot, taken aback, glared at his brother. "What the hell do you mean?"

Joey groaned. "Take Olivia for example, when are you going to realize that Liam would've wanted you together. What happened to him isn't your fault Elliot, stop acting like it is."

Elliot opened his mouth to yell at his brother, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He swung around, his eyes widening when he saw who was in front of him. "Why are you here?" he asked.

Olivia looked over at Maura before turning her attention back to her baby's father. "Maura called me and told me what happened. They told me they needed me to come here for you." She looked at his bloody hands and sighed. "What the hell did you do?" she asked, grabbing his wrists and bringing his hands up for a better view.

"It's nothing," he whispered, pulling his hands away from Olivia. He watched her expression change from anger to concern. "I'm sorry," he said, before placing his head on her shoulder, unable to hold back the tears. He didn't know what it was about Olivia, but he knew he could be real with her. He didn't have to hide his emotions.

Olivia wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. "I know," she whispered back. She knew this was crossing the lines of their friendship, but she didn't care. He needed her, and she was going to do anything she could do to help him and his family.

* * *

><p>An hour later the family found themselves in another waiting room. After the initial shock and grief, the doctors wanted to talk to the family about what their next step would be. Bernie, unable to listen to the doctors talk about her dead son, had Joey and Joe go instead, leaving her with Olivia and her other children.<p>

Elliot, who had calmed down, had agreed to let someone take care of his bleeding hands. When he was done he returned to his spot in Olivia's arms, his head resting gently between the crook of her neck.

Everyone was glad Maura had called Olivia, knowing she was probably the only one who was able to talk some sense into Elliot. However, they were all stunned to see just how calm she could make him.

"How are you?" Olivia asked Elliot, grabbing his fingers.

Elliot sighed. How was someone supposed to feel after they just watched their brother die? "I'm okay," he whispered. Olivia knew he was lying, but she wasn't going to push him. He had been through enough for one night. "I'll be right back," he said, before getting out of his seat and walking over to Maura, who was sitting on the other side of the room, keeping her mind occupied with some teaching notes.

Elliot took a seat next to her, watching as she stopped flipping through the papers. "Thank you," he said.

Maura looked at her brother, confused. "For what?"

Elliot nodded towards Olivia, who was now sitting next to Bernie. "For calling her."

Maura nodded. She didn't need to say anything to let her brother know how she felt about the two of them. "She cares about you El," she said, before returning to her papers.

Elliot sighed, before getting up from the chair and walking back across the room. He took a seat next to Olivia and listened to his mother speak. He watched as Olivia shifted uncomfortably before she placed her hand on her baby bump. "You okay?" Elliot asked, hoping nothing bad was happening to the baby.

Olivia nodded. "Just a lot of kicking," she said, gently rubbing her stomach, hoping to calm down their son.

Bernie looked up at Olivia and gave her a smile; the first she had seen all day. "Can I feel?" Olivia nodded before grabbing Bernie's hand and placing it on her stomach where the baby was kicking. Bernie smiled once more, her heart fluttering. She may have just lost her son, but now she knew Liam would be watching over her precious grand baby.

* * *

><p>Olivia walked into the apartment behind Elliot, and closed the door. After everything was done a the hospital, the family left. Maura had agreed to stay the week with her parents and help prepare everything. Cole, who had work in the morning, took Elliot's car, while Elliot drove both he and Olivia back in her car.<p>

Elliot, who hadn't spoken a word since leaving the hospital, placed the keys on the kitchen counter before walking into his room.

Olivia watched him walk into the room and sighed. She wanted to help him, but she didn't want him to feel like she was pushing. After all, the man had just lost his brother.

She let an hour go by, using cleaning as an excuse to get her mind off of what had just happened. Knowing he wasn't going to be able to think straight for days, she made the decision and called his boss, as well as her own, and let them briefly know the situation. Their bosses, after giving their condolences, agreed to let them have the rest of the week off to prepare for any funeral and grieving arraignments.

After calling their bosses, Olivia went into the kitchen and made Elliot a small sandwich, knowing he probably hadn't eaten since his lunch with his brother. She carefully brought the small meal over to his bedroom, stopping when she stood in front of his door. She raised a hand to knock on the partially closed door, however stopped when she heard faint crying inside.

She knew Elliot felt the need to appear strong in front of her, so he had waited until he was in the comfort of his own room to cry about what had just happened. She contemplated just leaving the food on the table, knowing he would come out on his own. She continued to listen to him, her heart breaking. He needed to be comforted, and that's what she was going to do.

"Elliot," she spoke softly, as she pushed the door to his room open. Her heart sank when she saw the man who always seemed so strong, curled up on his bed. His head was buried into his pillow, his fists curled into his blankets. "El," she whispered walking into the room. She gently placed the plate of food on his nightstand, before climbing into the bed. She wrapped her arms around him, letting him know she wasn't going to leave him.

Elliot, not bothering to hide his emotions, began to cry on her shoulder. Olivia kept her arms wrapped around him, holding him close. She knew his world had just been turned upside down, so no matter what, she was going to help him through this.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, what do you think? I know you all probably hate me for killing off Liam. I'm sorry guys<strong>

**Anyway, please read and review :)**

**Up next:**

**Naomi starts to see Elliot and Olivia's changing relationship, and another doctor visit!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yay! Another update!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p>The next morning Olivia's best friend, Naomi, found herself standing outside the apartment Olivia and Elliot had shared. Thanks to a water pipe bursting in the middle of the night her water was out of commission. Naturally when Olivia had moved in with Elliot she had given Naomi a key in case of emergencies, and with an important interview a few hours away she classified this as an emergency.<p>

She quickly unlocked the door, walked into the apartment, and shut the door, quiet as to not wake up Elliot. She placed her purse and keys gently on the kitchen counter, before making her way to Olivia's room. She walked by Elliot's open door, stopping when she spotted something from the corner of her eye. "What the hell," she whispered to herself, as she saw Olivia in bed with Elliot.

Olivia, getting an eerie feeling, opened her eyes, her heart nearly stopping when she saw Naomi standing in the doorway. She glanced over to her right and spotted Elliot, curled into her side, his arm draped over her stomach.

Careful not to wake him, Olivia slid out of the bed, before making her way out of the bedroom. She closed his room door before turning to Naomi. "It's not what it looks like," she said, taking note of the smug look on her friend's face.

Naomi continued to smirk. "Oh I think it's exactly what I think," she said, following Olivia over to the couch. "So does this mean he's your boyfriend now, or is he still just your baby daddy?"

Olivia took a seat on the couch and sighed. She waited until Naomi took a seat next to her before she shook her head. "Don't let him know I told you this, but his brother died last night." She watched the smirk fade off of Naomi's face, her eyes starting to tear up when she realized just how insensitive she had been.

"My god. Liv, I'm so sorry. The one in the military?" Olivia nodded. "Did he-?"

Olivia shook her head. "Drunk driver hit his car. He had a lot of internal bleeding and he just didn't make it."

Naomi looked at her friend, suddenly feeling like a jackass. "How's Elliot handling it?"

Olivia shrugged. "Not so well," she whispered, on the verge of tears herself. She hadn't known Liam for very long, but he had made an impact on her life. He was basically the brother she never had. Olivia, not wanting to focus on the negative things anymore, shook her head free of any lingering thoughts. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Naomi gave her friend an embarrassed smile. "I sent you a message this morning, but I now see you had bigger things to deal with. Water pipe broke in the apartment above us broke, so they shut off the water completely, and I-"

"You have that interview today," Olivia finished. She remembered the dream job Naomi had been raving about for the past few weeks. "Let the pregnant one relieve her bladder first, then the bathroom will be all yours," she said with a smile, before getting off the couch and walking to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, after Naomi had dressed and left for her interview, Olivia sat on the couch, struggling to get her shoes on. When Naomi had left, Olivia had taken a shower, dressed, and was now waiting for Elliot to wake up. She continued to struggle with her shoes, trying to twist and turn enough to push her foot into the sneaker.<p>

"You need some help?"

Olivia turned, abandoning her shoe, to see Elliot standing behind her. "Hey," she greeted with a smile. She looked into his eyes, trying not to let the sadness show on her face. His eyes were puffy and red, his shoulders were slouched, and he just looked a mess. "You hungry?"

Elliot shook his head. He didn't feel like eating. Every time he thought about his brother, he got nauseous. "Going somewhere?" he asked, noticing how Olivia was dressed.

Olivia nodded. "Actually, I have a doctor's appointment today, and I was wondering if you'd like to come."

Elliot's eyes widened, before he nodded. Of course he wanted to come. "Can I go grab a quick shower?"

Olivia nodded, before she watched Elliot walk into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Elliot sat in the waiting room of Olivia's OBGYN, his hand placed on her knee to keep himself from fidgeting. He was nervous, he always was when Olivia had a checkup.

Olivia, who was busy reading though a magazine, hoped having Elliot here would get his mind off of last night. She knew he needed something positive to think about, and she was hoping seeing the baby would put at least a smile on his face.

The two waited until Olivia's name was called, before they met up with her doctor and walked into the back room. There Olivia followed her usual routine: dress in a hospital gown, relax on the bench, anticipate her exam. "Everything looks good," Olivia's doctor said, as she threw away her gloves and gathered her papers. "I'll let you get dressed, then we can do the ultrasound." She made sure Olivia was decent, before opening the door and walking out.

Olivia turned to Elliot, who wasn't sure if he should look at Olivia or stare at the floor. This was his first time in the room with her during her actual exam, and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. "I'm fine Elliot," she said with a smile.

Elliot looked up at her and returned the smile with one of his own. He quickly handed her her clothes, turning so she could change, before the two sat and waited for the doctor to return.

"So…"

"I know what you're doing Liv, and it's okay," he said, letting her know that he appreciated her efforts to focus his thoughts elsewhere. "I'm excited to see him again," Elliot said, smiling as he glanced at Olivia's stomach.

Olivia nodded, giving him a smile, before gently rubbing her belly bump. "Me too," she whispered.

The two heard a knock on the door. A moment later Olivia's doctor opened the door and stuck her head in, making sure it was okay to come in. "Are we ready to see baby?" Dr. Bailey asked, as she took a seat in her chair and grabbed the gel for the ultrasound.

Olivia nodded and Elliot sat up straight. "Yes please," he said, scooting his chair closer to the monitor.

Dr. Bailey smiled, before instructing Olivia to lift her shirt, and squirting some of the gel onto her stomach. She then grabbed the ultra sound machine's wand and placed it onto Olivia's stomach, rolling it through the gel. The sounds of the baby's heartbeat filled the room, causing both soon-to-be parents to smile. "Such a strong little heart," the doctor said with a smile.

Olivia looked over at Elliot and smiled. "It's still a boy right?"

Dr. Bailey let out a small chuckle, as she moved the wand. "You see that," she said, pointing to the monitor. "Baby is still a boy." Olivia let out a sigh of relief, before she gripped Elliot's hand. She noticed how focus he was on the monitor, watching his son move, listening to his son's heartbeat, a small smile on his face. The doctor continued to move the wand around, checking the baby's growth and position. "Everything looks good," she said, turning off the machine. "Your son is growing right on schedule." She grabbed a paper towel from the counter and wiped off any remaining gel from Olivia's stomach. "I'll see you guys next month," she said, before tossing the paper towel into the trashcan near the door. "Rita will schedule your next appointment at the front office.

Olivia nodded, before she watched the doctor walk out of the room, needing to attend to another patient. "Thank you," Elliot said quietly, before he squeezed Olivia's hand, letting her know just how much seeing his son meant to him.

"You're welcome," Olivia said, before she pulled down her shirt.

* * *

><p>Elliot sat on the couch, listening to the television as he looked through his phone, trying to find anything to keep his mind occupied. Olivia had gone to run some errands and speak to her boss more in detail about everything. Knowing Elliot probably needed someone around, she had offered to stay, but he assured her he would be fine, and told her to get out of the house. Now, as he sat on the couch by himself, he wished he hadn't said that.<p>

He continued to scroll through his phone, looking at the ultra sound pictures he had uploaded onto his phone. He was nearing the end of the photos when his phone began to ring, as Joey's picture flashed onto his phone's screen. "Hello," he answered, sitting up straight. He knew why his brother was calling, but he knew it was too soon to talk about Liam's funeral.

"Elliot," Joey began. He sounded different, quiet. His voice wasn't as demanding as it normally was. "I just finished talking with Mo," he said, referring to Maura.

Elliot nodded, even though Joey couldn't see him. "Yeah? What did she say?"

Joey sighed. "We were going over some details about-" He stopped, took a deep breath, and then continued. "Details about Liam's funeral."

Elliot sighed. He knew they were going to have to talk about it, but he didn't think it would be the next day. "Okay."

"Liam's commanding officer called Ma, and is having everything taken care of. It's next week, immediate family and a small group of friends." Joey waited for the information to sink in. "And Elliot," he began, "Bring Olivia. She's family too."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this may seemed rush, or short, but I wanted to get something done before Spring Break because I don't know how busy I'm going to be then. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this update. Please read and review :)<strong>

**Thank you!**

**Up Next:**

**Liam's funeral, Elliot and Olivia share a kiss, and Olivia discovers something.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yay, another chapter! I hope you all like this one :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW&ORDER:SVU OR ITS CHARACTERS. **

**RTSam:**

_I have a sneaky suspicion about who the drunk driver was…? Hoping I'm wrong! ;) Also, perfect opportunity for them to name the baby Liam :)_

**~First off thanks for the review! You're awesome! Secondly, the drunk driver isn't really a main character or anything. We don't see him again. I'm only telling you this so you don't spend the next few chapters trying to piece together something that isn't there lol. Anyway, you're one of the few people who want the baby to be named after Liam, so we'll see how it goes :)**

* * *

><p>Liam's funeral.<p>

It had been a week since Liam's death and the whole Stabler family was mourning and on edge. A few days ago the family had found out what had happened to the drunk driver who hit Liam. He had gotten behind the wheel of his car drunk again, and tried to outrace the police, before he wrecked his car into a light pole, this time taking his own life. The family tried to ignore the fact that the man who killed Liam didn't get the justice they sought, but they knew his death wasn't something to be happy about either.

It was the day of Liam's funeral, a day everyone was dreading. They knew it would be an emotional day, filled with guilt and even more mourning. After his conversation with Joey, Elliot was able to convince Olivia to come to the funeral. She knew the whole family would need to be together during this tough time, so she agreed to come. She even joked that she would hold Elliot's hand the whole time.

Which is why she found herself in the passenger seat of Elliot's car, her fingers intertwined with his over the console. The two were on their way to the funeral home for Liam's service. His commanding officer had been gracious enough to plan a majority of the funeral, which was a huge financial relief for the family, making this difficult time a little easier. Luckily he had agreed to allow some of the Stablers to speak at the ceremony, which made Elliot happy to be able to get a little closure.

"Thank you," Elliot whispered, speaking his first words the whole morning.

Olivia looked up at Elliot, and gently squeezed his hand. "You're welcome," she replied, gently rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand. She knew he needed her now more than ever. "You know I'm here for you, right?" she asked, as the two pulled into the parking lot of the church.

Elliot nodded. He quickly parked the car, before leaning over and giving Olivia a peck on the forehead. "I do know that. Thank you." With that he opened the car door and got out, before walking over to the passenger door and opening it for Olivia. He grabbed her hand and helped her out of the car, before shutting the door. Without another word he grabbed her hand and the two walked inside, greeting the rest of the family.

"Elliot, Olivia," Maura said, greeting the two with a hug. Olivia could tell the girl had been crying.

Bernie walked up to her son and gave him a hug, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Joe, along with Liam's commanding officer, walked up to the group and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, signaling it was time to start.

Bernie looked up at her children, before walking into the main room. She walked up to the first pew and sat down. Joe sat next to her, and her children all sat in the pew behind her.

Liam's commanding officer walked up to the front of the room and began to speak.

"We're here to celebrate the life of Liam Stabler," he began, first glancing up at Bernie and Joe, before looking over at the group of Marines dressed in their blues, sitting silently. "He was an amazing Marine, and an even greater man."

* * *

><p>Elliot and Olivia drove back to their apartment after a long, emotional day. After Liam's service, where he, Maura and Joey had spoke, the family drove to the burial site, where they finally laid Liam's body to rest.<p>

After, the family, as well as some of Liam's Marine buddies, met at Bernie and Joe's house for dinner and conversation. Donald, Ricky and Andrew, a few of Liam's old buddies, reminisced about their time at boot camp, telling the family how Liam got them all through it. They told the family how he was there for them when they all got deployed together and were missing their own families. It was nice for the family to hear how much of an impact Liam had had on others' lives as well as their own.

When everyone had said their goodbyes, Elliot and Olivia packed themselves back into the car and made the long drive home. Elliot, who had been quiet the whole drive up, kept thinking about his brother, no matter how hard he tried. He was taking Liam's death hard, extremely hard, and he didn't know if there was any coming back from this.

"Do you need anything?" Olivia asked Elliot, as the two walked into their shared apartment.

Elliot looked up at Olivia and shook his head. What he needed was something she couldn't provide. He waited until she walked into her bedroom before grabbing the keys off of the table and heading out the door. He wanted to forget the pain. He wanted to make sure he felt nothing else.

Olivia, confused when she heard the door close, walked out of her room and looked around the living room. "Elliot?" she asked. When she didn't get an answer she walked into her room, grabbed her phone, and began to call Elliot's number. She knew he was in a vulnerable place, and she did not want him to do something he would regret later.

* * *

><p>Elliot stared at the bottom of his empty glass. After a handful of drinks Elliot was finally starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, and finally starting to feel numb to the pain of losing his brother. If this was what he had to do, then so be it.<p>

"Hey buddy, you alright?" the bartender asked, cleaning the bar from the night's business.

Elliot shrugged. "No. I don't have another beer in front of me," he slurred.

The bartender looked at Elliot before shaking his head. He knew something about this man screamed distress, but he didn't want to be the reason a drunken Elliot was angry.

"He doesn't need another."

The bartender looked up at the direction of the door and saw a woman standing there. "Hey buddy, this your old lady?"

Elliot turned around and saw Olivia walking towards him. He gave a small shrug, before pulling out some money and placing it on the bar. "For you," he said with a crooked smile, before getting off of the bar stool, trying his hardest to keep his balance.

Olivia walked up to the drunk man, angry. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked, placing a hand on his arm.

Elliot smirked. "I'm gettin' drunk!" he said loudly, not bothering to filter himself.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Let's go," she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the bar. She pushed him into the passenger seat of her car, before getting behind the wheel and driving home. She would have his car towed in the morning.

The two arrived at their apartment, and as soon as they got inside, the fighting commenced. "What the hell Elliot," Olivia asked, throwing her purse onto the table. When Elliot had disappeared to the bar she got angry. She knew he was hurting, but she also knew he wasn't going to find happiness at the bottom of a beer bottle.

Elliot ignored her. He didn't want to hear someone nagging at him. "Let me do what I want," he said, loosening his tie. "My brother died!"

Olivia shook her head. "Yes I know Elliot, but that doesn't mean you have to get drunk," she said, raising her voice.

"You don't know what I need," he shouted in response, getting in Olivia's face.

"I know you're acting like an asshole," she yelled, staring him in the eyes. "I know you're angry. I know you're acting like an arrogant jerk. Geez Elliot, you're-" Before she could finish her sentence, Elliot's lips were on her own. She knew it was because he was drunk and wanted her to shut up, but part of her was really enjoying this kiss. The other part, however, knew she couldn't let him continue.

Before he could do anything else, Olivia raised her hand and slapped Elliot across the face, breaking the kiss. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked, stepping away from Elliot.

Elliot just looked at Olivia, confused. "I thought this what you wanted," he said, taking a step towards her. He watched as she took another step back, shaking her head.

"You're drunk," she said, before pushing past him and going into her room. "And in case you don't know, I'm done taking care of drunks," she said, slamming the door shut.

Elliot, unsure of whether to go after her or go to sleep, walked over to the couch and laid down, his head pounding. Within a few minutes he was passed out, snoring loudly.

When she heard him asleep, Olivia walked out of her room, a bag full of clothes in her hand. There was no way she was going to stay here when he was drunk. She didn't need the extra stress, and neither did the baby. She walked past the couch, shaking her head when she saw Elliot, before walking out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to do," Olivia said to her best friend, holding the hot cup of tea close to face. After getting upset over Elliot being drunk, Olivia drove to Naomi's apartment. She told her best friend everything that had happened, and how she was upset that she was caught up in this situation.<p>

Naomi sat on the couch next to Olivia and patted her knee. "It's okay Liv," she said, trying to be supportive. She took a sip of her coffee, and let out a sigh. "So, he just kissed you?"

Olivia took a drink of tea and nodded. "This is just so confusing."

Naomi looked over at Olivia, raising an eyebrow. "How so?" she asked. She knew the drama going on with Olivia and Elliot, but she wasn't sure exactly how her best friend felt about the father of her baby.

Olivia let out a sigh. "I mean," she began, turning her head towards Naomi. "I know he was drunk but, I think I have feelings for Elliot."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I messed up something with the whole military service and whatnot. I'm not associated with anyone in the Marines, so if I said something wrong or made a comment that sounded offensive, I'm truly sorry.<br>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review :)**

**Up Next: Elliot and Olivia have a talk, the family cleans out Liam's apartment, and Olivia receives a call from someone unexpected. **


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm back! Yay! It's a long story, and I'm sure you all would just rather me get to the story. I am a terrible author...and person, and I am so terribly sorry. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p>Elliot woke the next morning with a splitting headache. His temples were pounding, he was nauseous, and his body felt like it had been hit by a train. Never again was he going to get that drunk.<p>

He sat up slowly, rubbing his temples. Why was he sleeping on the couch? He slowly stood and walked to the kitchen, before rummaging around for some pain killers. Once he found what he was looking for, he quickly filled a glass with cold water, took his pills, and let out a sigh. Bits and pieces of what had happened last night were coming to him, and he did not like what he was remembering.

He had been a colossal asshole to Olivia, the mother of his child. And after making her feel completely uncomfortable and angry, she had left. He didn't know where she was, or if she was alright. What he did know was it was his fault she was gone, and he was going to do everything in his power to fix it.

He downed the glass of water in his hand, before walking into his room and grabbing his phone. He immediately checked his phone, hoping Olivia had sent him a message, anything to let him know where she was. When he saw nothing, he let out a sigh, before walking out of the room and into the bathroom, hoping a nice shower would help his hangover.

An hour later Elliot sat on the couch watching TV. After his shower his headache had calmed down, and he was able to think about everything that was happening. He knew he had to have a serious talk with Olivia as soon as she came back, but he didn't want to ruin their now fragile relationship.

After a few of watching a useless TV sitcom, Elliot heard someone unlock the front door. His head turned towards the door, waiting. Olivia was home, which meant things were going to get serious. He watched as she opened the door, stopping in the doorway when she saw him awake and on the couch. Without a word she walked into the apartment and slammed the door, causing Elliot to wince, his head not appreciating the loud, unnecessary noise. "I deserve that," he said quietly.

Olivia, not bothering to look at him, placed her keys and duffle bag full of clothes on the table. "Yes, you do," she said, kicking off her shoes.

Elliot watched as she grabbed a glass from the cupboard, opened the fridge, and filled the glass with juice. He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned off the TV before watching Olivia walk back into the living room. "Are we going to talk about this?"

Olivia looked down at Elliot and sighed. She was still angry at him, but she knew for the sake of their son, they needed to be on friendly terms. She took a drink of her juice, making her way to the couch. She took a seat, placed her glass on the coffee table, and turned to Elliot.

The two sat in awkward silence for a few moments. "Look," Elliot began, turning to face Olivia. "I'm really sorry about last night." He looked at Olivia and watched for a reaction.

Olivia took a few seconds to think about everything, before letting out a sigh. "Elliot, I know you're brother just died, but that doesn't mean you need to take your anger out on me." She watched and waited until Elliot nodded, before she continued. "I won't tolerate for my son to be around a drunk, and I won't allow myself to be around that again. You know I've been through that with my mother, and I will not go back to it."

Elliot nodded, letting out a small sigh. "I understand. And I am so sorry, I really am Liv. I promise I won't ever do that again." He watched as she sighed and gave a small nod. "Can we please just forget last night happened?"

Olivia looked up at Elliot, staring into his eyes. She wanted to forget about ever seeing Elliot drunk, but that would mean she would have to forget about the kiss. Sure, he was drunk when it happened, but that didn't mean it didn't spark any feelings.

"I'll try to forget it," she said, her shoulders relaxing. She watched as Elliot placed his hand on her knee, cautiously, unsure of how she was feeling at the moment.

Olivia, wanting to get this whole thing behind them, gave Elliot a small smile. This was one of the first fights the two had, but she was sure it wasn't the last. She let out a sigh, before rubbing her temples. Things between them just got more complicated.

* * *

><p>The next morning was just as emotional as the day of Liam's funeral. Liam's family was tasked with cleaning and emptying out Liam's apartment, the one had been renting near base since he came back from his first deployment.<p>

Olivia, because Elliot was unable to get the day off, decided to help the family out. She knew they would need the support, and she was going to do whatever she could to help them out.

Olivia, along with Bernie, Maura, Joey and his new girlfriend, Tessa, met up at noon to clean out the apartment, trying to save everything they could to remember Liam by.

It had taken Maura and Olivia nearly an hour to go through Liam's bedroom. They knew it would be hard for Bernie to clean out her son's room, so the two had volunteered to go through it, saving anything they thought the family would want to keep. When they were finished, the two walked into the living room and saw Bernie in the kitchen.

She was packing dishes into a box, trying to hide the fact that she had been crying for nearly two hours. Olivia knew it was hard for her; it would be hard for any mother who had lost a son. She watched as Maura walked over to her brother, asked him what they needed to finish, before going through the small bookshelf near the sofa.

She watched as Joey cleaned the desk at the end of the room, going through it drawer by drawer. Tessa stood near him, tapping closed a box they were going to donate to the local shelter. She was dressed in a tank top and jeans, her long read hair in a messy bun on top of her head. She and Joey had been dating for a few weeks, and Bernie had not taken a liking to the woman.

"How are you doing?"

Olivia turned to see Bernie standing next to her. She held a small box full of silverware in her arms. She was nearly done with the kitchen, and when she saw Olivia standing there, she knew she had to take a break.

Olivia gave Bernie a smile. "I'm doing alright," she said, placing her hand on her stomach. "How are you doing?" she asked, gently placing her hand on the woman's shoulder.

Bernie sighed. "I'm getting there," she whispered, before placing her hand where Olivia's had been, on her stomach. A small smile appeared on her face when she remembered the baby.

"Why don't you take a break?"

Bernie nodded. "I'm going to step outside," she said quietly, before walking out of the front door, causing Joey and Maura to look up.

Olivia took a deep breath and rubbed the back of her neck, before fixing the baseball cap that was on her head. She walked over to Joey and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn around. "Hey, why don't you take your mom to get something to eat?"

Joey looked over at the open door, before back at Olivia. He nodded, knowing his mother needed some time away. "I'm going to grab some burgers," he said a loud, grabbing his keys from the kitchen counter. "Thank you," he said to Olivia, before stepping outside.

Olivia nodded, before walking over to the desk and continuing what Joey had been doing. "Olivia?"

Olivia turned to face Tessa. "Yes?"

Tessa looked at Olivia and sighed. "How did you get Bernie to like you?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow. She began to fidget, fixing her cap, trying to think of an answer. "Well truthfully, I got pregnant with her son's baby." Olivia looked at the woman and sighed. She knew Bernie didn't care for Tessa. She thought Joey could do so much better. It didn't help that in the few weeks the two had been dating, Tessa only showed how much of a flirt she was.

Tessa looked at Olivia, glancing down at her stomach, before letting out a sigh. Without a word she grabbed the box she had just taped, and walked over to the door, placing the box on top of the pile donated items.

* * *

><p>After Joey and Bernie returned with food, and everyone had eaten, everyone continued to clean out the apartment. Tessa had decided she needed to do some other things, so she had left after lunch, making both Bernie and Joey upset, but the two soon got over it, cleaning out Liam's coat closet. It had taken them all afternoon, but they were nearly done, only needing to finish cleaning out the desk and the last shelf of Liam's bookshelf.<p>

Deciding it was probably best if Olivia and Bernie sat and rested, Joey, and Maura decided to finish up everything as quickly as they could. It had been a long day, and the longer they thought about things, the harder it was going to be. Joey, who had decided to finish up the desk, opened the last drawer near the bottom. He pulled out a few loose papers, along with two blank envelopes, and placed them on the top of the desk. He reached back into the drawer and grabbed the last few things inside, before pulling them out.

In his hands were 9 envelopes, all sealed and addressed to a different person. Joey looked at the envelopes and raised an eyebrow. "Hey Ma, look at these," he said, walking towards his mother and Olivia.

Maura, curious as to what her brother found, walked over to the three and took a seat next to Olivia.

Joey handed his mother the sealed envelopes, before standing next to his sister. Bernie looked through the envelopes in her hands, gasping when she saw Liam's handwritten addressing each member of his family. "They're letters," she whispered, handing Joey the envelope that had his name written on the front. "Don't open them now, do it in private," she said, handing Maura her letter. She knew whatever Liam had to say to them was personal, and she wanted to make sure they all read them in private.

Bernie flipped through the letters and grabbed the last three; they were addressed to Olivia, Elliot, and even one for the baby. She quietly handed them to Olivia, smiled at the young woman, and sighed.

Liam had left letters for all them, unsure if he would be able to make it back from his deployment.

Without a word Olivia placed the letters in her purse, knowing Elliot would be more than happy to read something from his brother.

* * *

><p>Olivia sat on the couch, waiting for Elliot to come home from work. She wanted to show him the letters Joey had found, knowing it would make his week. After coming home and seeing that he hadn't come home yet she decided to wait for him to open her own letter, and the two would open the letter Liam had left for the baby together.<p>

A few minutes later the door opened, allowing Elliot to walk into the apartment. He quickly shut the door behind him, placed his keys on the kitchen counter, and walked towards the couch. "Hey," he said with a smile, loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top button of his uniform shirt. "What's up?" He kicked off his shoes, scooted them next to the edge of the couch, and finished unbuttoning his shirt. He hated that uniform, but he did what he had to do to provide for his family.

Olivia looked up at the man and smiled. She knew he was always eager to get out of that uniform. He was always complaining that it was too tight, or itchy, or uncomfortable but she always thought he looked great in his uniform. Of course, she wouldn't tell that to him.

"So I have something for you," she said, watching as he took off the shirt, leaving him in his grey undershirt.

"You do?" He sat next to her on the couch, wondering what she could have for him. Without a word Olivia handed Elliot the envelope with his name on the front. Elliot took the envelope in his hands and looked down at his name. When he saw his brother's handwriting he gasped. "Is this?" He watched Olivia nod, before he quickly opened the envelope, pulled out a piece of paper, and read what his brother had left him.

_Elliot,_

_You know why I wrote these letters. I wanted to make sure the family is going to be taken care of if something happened to me, and I know you'll do anything to make sure they are. I just want you to remember what really matters in life: family. Don't forget that._

_Speaking of family, you have a little one on the way. I know you're probably scared shitless, and in all honesty I would probably be too. But I know you're going to be a great father. Probably the best father in the world. You better love that little booger like hell._

_And stop being afraid of commitment. Ask Olivia out. Kiss her. Hell, hug her. Anything to let her know you're interested, because everyone knows you're interested in her._

_I love you bro,_

_Liam_

Elliot continued to stare at the letter in his hands, tears forming in his eyes. The last words he would ever hear, well read, from his brother were in his hands. Elliot felt Olivia's hand on his knee, before she reached up and wiped away a few stray tears off his cheek. "Thank you," he whispered, folding the paper back up and stuffing it into the envelope.

Olivia nodded. "You're welcome," she said. She pulled out the letter for their son and showed it to Elliot. "He left one for Brayden too," she said.

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "Have you read it yet?" Olivia shook her head. "Want to read it?" Olivia nodded. He smiled, telling her to open the envelope and read what his brother had written.

Olivia opened the envelope and pulled out the paper. She quickly read the letter, smiling and trying not to cry, before handing it to Elliot.

Elliot grabbed the paper and read the message, hoping his brother had some wise words for his son.

_Hey Kid,_

_I'm your Uncle Liam. The most awesome uncle in the whole world. I know I didn't get to meet you, but I know you're in good hands. Your grandparents are a little odd, and your other uncles and aunts are crazy, but they all love you._

_And just so you know, you have the best parents in the world. They have they're problems, but they love you._

_And so do I._

_I wish I could've met you kid. I love you, so much._

_Your Uncle Liam._

Elliot smiled. His son was lucky enough to get a letter from his brother, which meant he would have something personal from his uncle when the time came.

Elliot handed the letter back to Olivia, knowing she would be able to keep better track of it, before standing from the couch. "I'm going to hit the hay," he said, before waving goodnight and walking into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Likewise, Olivia stood from the couch and walked into her room, Brayden's open letter and her own sealed letter in her hand. She gently closed the door behind her, before walking over to her bed and laying down. She quickly placed her son's letter on her nightstand, before focusing on the sealed envelope in her hands. She opened it and began to read the letter Liam had left her.

_Olivia,_

_I just have a few things to tell you. One: take care of Elliot. He's stubborn and he says he's okay, but don't let him do anything rash. Two: you be the best mother to my niece/nephew. I know I'm not going to have to worry much about that._

_You're an amazing woman, and I know you're just what my brother and family need. I love you. You're like a sister to me, you know that._

_Take care_

_Liam_

Olivia smiled as she put the letter next to Brayden's. Liam was like the older brother she had never had. She missed him like crazy, but she knew he was watching over her. She laid down and closed her eyes, suddenly feeling the exhaustion from the day. She was just starting to drift off to sleep when her phone began to ring.

Letting out a groan, Olivia reached over her bed and grabbed her phone. "Hello," she answered, not bothering to look at the screen.

"Hello? Olivia?" There was a pause, as the person on the other end gathered up their thoughts. "It's me, mom."

**Uh oh, Serena is calling? What's going on? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this update. Please read and review! :)**

**Up next:**

**Olivia visits Serena, and the little green monster (yes jealousy) visits when Olivia meets up with a classmate. **

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yay! Another update! It's cold out and I'm miserable so I thought I'd at least try and cheer up other people by getting a chapter up. Thank you so much for those of you who have reviewed and stuck with this story. It means a lot. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p>The next morning Olivia drove to her mother's apartment. She had to admit, she was surprised when her mother had called her, and although her mother had vowed she was going to try to change, Olivia was still skeptical.<p>

Once she made it to the small apartment, Olivia quickly parked her car, walked across the street, and into the building. She quickly climbed the flight of stairs to the second floor and walked down the short hall, stopping in front of the door she had slammed so many times throughout her teenage years. She gently knocked on the piece of wood and waited. She didn't know if Serena was going to be sober or drunk, so she had made sure to mentally prepare herself in case she didn't change like she had promised.

The door creaked open, revealing Serena. She was dressed in a nice blouse and a pair of jeans, something Olivia rarely saw her mother in. "Olivia!" she said, flinging the door open when she saw her daughter. Without warning Serena wrapped her arms around Olivia, worrying her. In the twenty-one years she had been alive she had only remembered her mother hugging her a handful of times.

"Hi," she said, glancing into the apartment to see if she could spot any opened bottles of alcohol.

Her mother let her go and opened her door wide enough for Olivia to walk into the apartment. "How are you? How's the baby?" Serena asked, closing the door behind her daughter.

Olivia smiled. Serena showing concern for her and the baby was a good sign. "I'm good. The baby's doing well," she said, continually searching the apartment for alcohol. "I have to admit, I was surprised to get your call."

Serena smiled. "I know," she said with a sigh, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "I understand it's probably hard for you to trust me, after everything I've put you through, but I mean it Olivia. I'm going to be here for you. For the both of you." She watched as Olivia leaned against the counter and crossed her arms. "So any plans for today?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nope. I have the day off, and I was just going to hang around the apartment. Why?" Olivia asked, turning to face her mother. "Something up your sleeve?" she said with a smirk.

Serena smiled once more. "Well I was thinking, maybe I can take you out for a few baby items, and maybe catch up with you. Talk about your life, the baby, maybe Elliot."

Olivia smiled. She wasn't sure why she wasn't more skeptical about her mother wanting to hang out with her, but she would take quality time with her mother over arguments and fights any day. "I would love that," Olivia said, before standing up straight.

Serena nodded before standing. She quickly grabbed her purse and keys off the counter, before walking out of the kitchen. "Oh Olivia," she began, before she opened the closet near the front door, and walked inside. She came out a few seconds later, a giant bag in her hands. "I know you've been looking for this since you walked inside."

She handed Olivia the bag and watched as her daughter looked inside. It was completely filled with unopened and nearly full bottles of alcohol. "A promise is a promise," Serena said, before opening the front door and walking outside.

Olivia watched her mother walk out of the apartment, before looking back down at the bag in her hands. A smile crossed her face when she thought of her mother, and the promise she had been keeping. Maybe this time she would stay sober.

* * *

><p>Olivia let out a chuckle. Serena had told her a joke she had heard from one of her students, and Olivia, surprised by her mother's sudden sense of humor, couldn't hold in her laugh. "So what happened to her?" she asked, as she took a bite off the half eaten burger on her plate.<p>

Serena shrugged. "All I know is I don't have them this semester," she said, taking a sip of her iced tea.

The two had gone shopping for the better part of the day. Serena had bought a diaper bag, bassinet, and some bottles for Olivia, as well as a lot of clothing. After, the two had gone out for dinner, allowing themselves time to talk and giving Olivia a chance to see the new Serena.

Olivia had to admit, when her mother first promised her she would get sober, she didn't believe it. However after spending a few hours with her mother, Olivia could see she was trying, which gave her mixed feelings. On one hand she was happy to see her mother was getting her life together, and she was willing to clean up her act for her grandson, however she was sad that she never had this loving mother when she was growing up.

Serena took a bite of her sandwich, before turning to the bag on the seat next to her. "I love this outfit," she said with a smile, pulling out a three piece outfit. Olivia and Elliot had decided they would not tell anyone the sex of the baby, but like Bernie, Serena had insisted it would be a boy; she had skipped over every bow and pink item in the stores and went straight for the teddy bears and clothes that sported superheroes and race cars.

Olivia looked at the overalls, t-shirt, and bootie outfit and smiled. "It's cute," she said, finishing off her fries.

Serena watched her daughter continue to eat, smiling. She wondered why it had taken her so long to become sober and re-establish a relationship with her daughter. "When I was pregnant with you," she began. She had decided that she would try not to linger on the negative memories surrounding her daughter, and only focus on the good. "I would crave cookies and fresh fruit."

Olivia chuckled again. "Greasy burgers and fries do it for me," Olivia said with a smile, pointing to her nearly clean plate. "I know it's really bad, but I can't help it," she said, gently patting her stomach.

Serena smiled at her daughter. She tilted her head, studying the young woman in front of her. Ever since she was born, she hadn't paid much attention to Olivia's looks due to the painful memories she would go through. She looked so much like the man who had taken advantage of her; the same dark hair, the same big brown eyes, and a much darker complexion. However, now that Serena had gone to therapy and had tried to get over what happened 22 years ago, she could finally find beauty in her daughter instead of focusing on a tragic event.

She continued to stare at Olivia, watching her brown eyes, her big, beautiful, and vibrant brown eyes, look through her cell phone. She took notice of the way Olivia raised a single eyebrow, confused by a message she was looking at, before displaying a subtle smile. "I'm glad we did this," Serena admitted, watching as Olivia put her phone back into her pocket.

Olivia looked at her mother and nodded. This had definitely been a nice mother/daughter memory, and she was definitely eager to make more. "Me too Mom, me too."

* * *

><p>Olivia walked into the front door of the apartment she shared with Elliot and quickly dropped all the bags in her arms on the floor, unable to keep them up. Her mother had agreed to keep the bigger items over at her apartment until Olivia could convince Elliot to pick them up, which meant Olivia only had to worry about dragging home the four bags full of clothes.<p>

Elliot, having heard the door open, walked out of Olivia's room. "Someone went a little crazy," he said with a smirk, placing the screwdriver in his hand onto the table.

Olivia let out a small chuckle and nodded, before using her foot to shut the front door. "My mom, she wanted to make sure I had enough. And this isn't even all of it. You have to pick up the rest at her place sometime." She watched as Elliot nodded, before she pushed the bags on the floor closer to the corner with her foot. "So, what are you doing in my room?"

Elliot smiled. "Come look," he said. He let Olivia walk towards the room, following close behind her.

She walked through the door and gasped. "Elliot, you didn't have to do this," she said quietly. She wasn't sure what to say.

Elliot shrugged. "I needed something to do," he said honestly. When he had heard Olivia would be spending a few hours at her mother's he knew he needed something to occupy his day off of work, so he put together the crib they had bought. "I hope you don't mind I did it while you were out." The thought that Olivia wanted to be there and help him hadn't even occurred to him.

Olivia shook her head. "No no, it's alright. Besides, had I been here you still would have been doing all the work yourself," she said with a wink.

Elliot let out a small laugh, before shaking his head. "So, what crazy items did you and your mother get for my son to wear?"

* * *

><p>Olivia woke up to the sound of Elliot knocking on her door. "He Liv, can I come in?"<p>

Olivia looked up at the clock near her bed and sighed. It was past ten, how had she slept that long? "Yeah come in," she groaned, before sitting up.

Elliot opened the door and walked into the room, avoiding the ever growing bags of clothes near the crib. It had been a few days since Olivia had hung out with her mother, and things between them were better than ever. It was as if Serena had become a whole new person; a much more fun and loving person. Her relationship with Elliot had also improved, and Serena was already considering Elliot her son-in-law (of course she ignored both Olivia and Elliot when they had explained to her that they were not even in a relationship).

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he said with a smile, as he placed a cup full of orange juice on the nightstand near her alarm clock.

Olivia smiled, before giving him a small thanks and grabbing the cup. "You know exactly what I need," she said quietly, before taking a sip of the cold beverage. "Why didn't my alarm go off?" she said, now worried that she might miss work.

Elliot shrugged. "I guess the power went off in the middle of the night. Apparently it happened to the whole building, which is what I need to talk to you about." Olivia groaned. The power had gone off, now she was going to be late for work. "Don't worry, your boss knows, and he already told me not to let you come in today. Something about not wanting to cause you any more stress than necessary," he said with a smirk.

Olivia sighed, before taking another sip of juice. Her boss was the best. He understood everything going on with her situation, and always wanted her to put her education and her family before anything else. "Okay, so what did you want to talk about?"

Elliot took a seat on the end of her bed. "The landlord is sending in people to look at all the power lines and such, and it would be best if we're not here to get in the way. So I was thinking that maybe we could go out, just the two of us. What do you say?"

Olivia smiled. "That would be nice. How long until they get here?"

Elliot looked down at his watch. "We have an hour to get out of here," he said.

Olivia nodded, before getting out of bed and walking out of the room. "I only need forty minutes," she said, before turning on the shower and closing the bathroom door.

Forty five minutes later both Elliot and Olivia were showered, dressed, and ready to head out the door. "So where are we going?" Olivia asked, watching as Elliot continued to look around them, as if he was trying to make sure no one spotted them.

"I was thinking maybe we could go get something to eat," he said, placing his hand on her back. He continued to lead her to his car, keeping his eyes open for anyone who would ruin the surprise.

Olivia, figuring she would just ignore Elliot's behavior, nodded in agreement. She was now starving, and a nice quiet lunch sounded wonderful.

* * *

><p>The two had gone to a local diner that had become a favorite of theirs. With Elliot sometimes working late, and Olivia unable to cook anything that didn't have the word instant on the box, the two would sometimes go out to eat together, getting time to talk about not only their days, but about future plans for the baby.<p>

"Anything else I can get for you Hun?"

Olivia looked up at their waitress, a nice middle aged woman by the name of Nora. She had served Elliot and Olivia the first time they had eaten there together, and each and every time the two visited she made sure she attended their table. "No, I think we're good," Olivia said with a smile, placing her fork on top of her plate.

Elliot smiled at Nora as she picked up Olivia's plate, before she placed a full cup of coke in front of him. "How much longer do you have Olivia?" she asked, staring at her stomach. She loved waiting on the two of them, because they were always willing to tell her all about her pregnancy. Being a mother of two kids who had already grown and moved out of the house, she missed having a baby in the house. She loved kids, and had made Olivia promise she would bring the baby by so she could get a look at the cutie.

Olivia rubbed her belly, smiling at the thought of meeting her son soon. "Just a few more weeks," she replied, continuing to rub her stomach.

Nora's eyes widened. "Oh my. Soon you'll have your hands full!" She looked over at Elliot and smiled once more. He reminded her so much of her son, who was finishing his last year of law school over on the west coast.

"If he's anything like him as a child," Olivia said nodding towards Elliot, "Then God help us all." She watched as Nora began to chuckle, before she let out another smile. Bernie had shared multiple stories of Elliot as a kid; once he wanted to fly so he jumped from the top of the stairs, landing on his leg, resulting in a broken ankle. Another time he and Liam had tried to see who could spin around in their father's office chair the quickest; both boys had ended up with concussions and multiple bruises.

Elliot smiled. He watched as Nora walked away from their table, carrying their dirty plates and utensils, and walked back into the kitchen. "You ready to go?" he asked, standing from his booth seat and grabbing the check Nora had left on the table. Olivia nodded, before she reached for Elliot's outstretched hand, allowing him to pull her up out of her seat. "Nora," he called, when he saw the woman walk out from the kitchen. He waited until she was right next to her before he pulled a ten dollar bill from his pocket and handed it to her. Elliot always tipped, but when it came to Nora he made sure to tip well. Ever since he had heard her husband had passed away, he wanted to make sure she was well taken care of, and he knew paying the bills on a waitress salary could be hard.

"Oh Elliot, you don't have to dear. You have a baby on the way," Nora said, trying to hand the money back to Elliot.

Elliot shook his head. "You deserve it," he said. "And I won't take no for an answer."  
>Nora smiled, before putting the tip into her pocket. "Thank you," she whispered.<p>

"You're welcome," Elliot said, giving her a heartfelt smile. "Well see you again sometime," he said, before walking over to where Olivia was standing. He quickly paid the bill and the two walked out of the diner.

"Do you think they're done at the apartment?" Olivia asked, walking towards the parking lot.

Elliot pulled out his phone, checked the time, and shook his head. "I doubt it," he responded, as he placed the phone back into his pocket. "You up for a walk?" he asked, pointing towards a small park across the street.

Olivia shrugged. "You saying I need to lose weight Stabler?" she said with a smirk.

Elliot watched as stepped off the curb and headed towards the entrance of the park, before shaking his head. "I would never," he said with a grin, before catching up to her.

* * *

><p>"There's no way you could've known that," Olivia said with a smirk, gently pushing Elliot.<p>

He let out a laugh before shrugging his shoulders. "What can I say, I know things."

The two had walked to the end of the park and were now headed back to the car, all the while talking about the baby and their families. Elliot had told her how the moment he found out Olivia was pregnant he knew it would be a boy, just like he knew the twins would be a boy and a girl. It was, as he called it, a gift.

Olivia shook her head as she let out another chuckle. "This was nice," she said, continuing to walk until Elliot's car came into view.

Elliot nodded with a smile. "Yeah. Too bad we won't be able to do much of this when he's here. We'll be too busy cleaning dirty diapers and getting no sleep."

"Correction," Olivia began, turning to face him. "You'll be cleaning dirty diapers while I get sleep." She gave him a wink, before grinning.

Elliot laughed. "We shall see about that," he said, giving her a grin as well. "So I think-"

"Olivia!"

The two stopped walking and turned, trying to find out who had called her name. A tall man, who appeared to be in his mid-twenties, jogged up to Olivia, smiling the entire time. "Peter. Hi," Olivia said when Peter stopped in front of her. "Elliot, this is Peter. We've had at least one class a semester since I started school. Peter, this is Elliot." Olivia quickly introduced the two men.

"Nice to meet you," Elliot said, trying hard not to show his discomfort. Something about this man was off, but he didn't know what.

Peter swept a few strands of his blond hair back, before glaring at Elliot with his piercing green eyes. "You too," he said quickly, not bothering to take his eyes off of Olivia. "Boyfriend?"

Olivia looked up at Elliot, before returning her attention back to her classmate. "No, actually," she said, trying not to look disappointed.

"Great," Peter said, before stepping in-between the two and putting his arm around Olivia's shoulders. "So, I was thinking," he began, taking a step forward, forcing Olivia to follow. "You and I should go out sometime."

Olivia looked over her shoulder at Elliot, who was visibly angry. "Peter," she began, turning her attention back to the man in front of her. "I honestly don't think that's a good idea. I mean, look at me," she said, pointing to her very noticeable baby bump. "I'm having a baby soon. I don't think it's a great idea to date someone new right now."

Peter nodded. "Understandable," he began, before taking a glimpse over at Elliot, who was quickly replying to a message on his phone. "Although if I was him I wouldn't be letting you walk around in the park. You should be resting." He watched as Elliot looked up and glared at him, before turning back to Olivia. "I'll see you around." With that he quickly planted a kiss on to her cheek, before walking off, not bothering to look over at Elliot.

Olivia watched as Peter walked down the road, before she turned and walked back over to Elliot. "Elliot," she began. She knew he was angry, and why shouldn't he have been? If the roles were reversed and another woman had come and ruined their afternoon together she would be pissed.

Elliot shoved his phone into his pocket. "Let's just go home. After all you should be resting," he said, before walking away from Olivia and towards the car.

* * *

><p>The ride back home was quiet to say the least. The tension was killing Olivia, but she knew it was best for her to stay quiet and let him get over things without her nagging. However, when they walked back into their apartment building, Elliot's mood suddenly changed. That was when she knew something was up.<p>

"Spill," she said, pressing the elevator's fourth floor button.

Elliot shrugged. "There's nothing to spill," he said, watching as the elevator doors closed before it began to move.

Olivia, not happy with his answer, pressed the emergency stop button, freezing the elevator. She waited until Elliot turned to face her, shocked by what she had done. "Cut the bullshit Elliot. I didn't plan to see him there, and honestly nothing is going on between the two of us. I'm too focused on getting ready for the birth of our son," she began, taking a step closer to him. "Now, you better tell me what is going to make you happy or so help me I will go into labor in this elevator."

Elliot, shocked at everything Olivia had just said, couldn't help the smile that was threatening to show. "I'm sorry," he said, giving her a smile. "I just got used to having you and the baby all to myself," he whispered.

Olivia wrapped her arms around him, well as much as she was able to with her stomach. "Elliot, you're this baby's daddy. Whoever you end up dating, or whoever I end up dating, is going to have to deal with that. I'm not going anywhere, got it?"

Elliot nodded. Although it wasn't what he wanted to hear, he knew it was true. They had agreed that a relationship between them wasn't the best thing, and they were better off as friends, but part of him would always want what he couldn't have.

Olivia pressed the button again, causing the elevator to start back up. The tension wasn't there anymore but Olivia could tell Elliot was still a little upset.

The elevator continued to rise until it reached the fourth floor. The doors quickly opened and both Elliot and Olivia stepped outside. "So, I realized we haven't had that big party every pregnant woman is supposed to have," Elliot said, as the two walked down the hall to their apartment door.

Olivia looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "You mean a baby shower?"

"Yeah, that!" Elliot said with a nod. "Why haven't you had one yet?"

Olivia shrugged. "I guess we have both been busy with things. And I don't really need one Elliot."

Elliot looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. "Yes, yes you do." With that he opened the door and stepped out of the way, allowing Olivia to see the handful of people yelling "surprise" and their apartment covered in decorations.

"Elliot, you shouldn't have," Olivia said, both surprised and happy that he had done this.

Elliot shrugged. "Every baby deserves a proper baby shower," he said with a small smile, before grabbing Olivia's hand and walking into the apartment.

Olivia followed Elliot inside and closed the door behind her. She looked around and saw Riley, Maura and Bernie, as well as Naomi and her own mother. "I tried to tell them it was girls only but they wouldn't have any of that," Elliot said with a chuckle, pointing out a few of his friends from Hudson, as well as Heather and her now fiancé.

"You invited Heather? I haven't seen her since she graduated last year," Olivia said, giving a small wave to the blonde woman talking with Riley.

Elliot chuckled before nodding. "It felt only right, after all," he began placing his hand on her stomach, "We wouldn't have this little guy had it not been for her party."

Olivia saw Elliot wink, before she rolled her eyes and gently punched his arm. "I'm so done with you," she said in a mocking voice. She went over to where Naomi was standing and hugged her best friend. "Thank you so much for this," she said.

Naomi hugged Olivia back and gave her a huge smile. "Don't thank me," she began, before placing a "Mommy-To-Be" sash over her. "This was all Elliot," she explained, before turning around and watching Benji, Elliot's old roommate and Heather's fiancé, pin a "Daddy" ribbon to his shirt.

Olivia watched Elliot smile and joke with his friends, proudly showing off his newest accessory. He was damn proud to be having a baby, especially one with Olivia.

She continued to watch him talk to everyone. Occasionally he would glance up and see Olivia staring at him, which would cause him to smile wider, before continuing his conversations.

"He's going to be a great father."

Olivia turned to see Maura standing next to her, watching her brother catch up with his old teammates from Hudson. He had given up his own life, things he had worked so hard for, to be a father that was able to provide and be there for his child. She couldn't thank him enough for that. "Yeah," Olivia began, a smile on her face, "he is."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I kind of ended that on a weird note. Oh well. It's hard to get updates in when I have so many things to update (my fault) and I've been stretched thin with homework and papers and school and work (not my fault). Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I thank everyone who has stuck with me this long. I promise, promise, promise I will not take months for the next update. Please review!<strong>

**Coming up:**

**~There is a time jump, which means Baby Benson/Stabler is closer than you think! And that's all I'm going to say. Until next time! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay I just want to make sure everyone knows this before I go on. Elliot and Olivia live together away from everyone else. Everyone (Elliot's family, Olivia's mom etc.) lives either in NYC or around the area, whereas the two of them (and Naomi) live up near Hudson. It's about a 40 min drive to her school and it makes it a 2 hour drive to the city. I just want to make sure everyone knows that, so when I saw Olivia drove down to see her mother, she ended up driving over 4 hours. That's commitment.**

**Also, I had finals and I was traveling, so I would really appreciate if people take that into consideration before giving me rude comments and messages about updating. Thank you **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER: SVU OR ITS CHARACTERS.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Over all, the baby shower went well. Olivia was able to meet some of Elliot's old friends, and they fell in love with her just like Elliot knew they would.<p>

"Well that was fun," Elliot said with a smirk, as he placed the last of the baby shower gifts near Olivia's bedroom door.

Olivia, who had changed into sweats and a t-shirt once everyone had left, nodded as she sat on the couch. "Thanks again Elliot."

Elliot smiled, before he took a seat next to her. "You're welcome Liv," he said, before placing a hand on her knee. He really did have fun at the baby shower, and he was glad Olivia enjoyed herself as well. He knew their situation was anything but normal, but he wanted her to be able to experience everything a first time mother should get to experience, which included a proper shower. "So, what's the plan for tonight?" he asked, turning on the tv.

Olivia shrugged before turning to lay on the couch. "Anything but reality tv," she said with a smirk, before swinging her legs, or attempting to, onto his lap.

Elliot smiled as he continued to flip through the channels. It was nights like this that he was grateful Olivia trusted him so much. If only she would trust him with her heart.

* * *

><p>July 17th<p>

It was now July, which meant the weather was hot, hot, and even more hot. The heat was more than enough for a pregnant woman in her third trimester, and with each day she was getting more and more uncomfortable.

Elliot, on the other hand, was counting down the days until his son made his arrival. He couldn't wait to hold him, talk to him, and finally be the father he was preparing to be for months.

"So, is that all he said?" Elliot followed Olivia out into the living room, pestering her about Peter yet again.

Olivia, who had become annoyed with Elliot's constant teasing about Peter, sighed, before making her way over to the couch and taking a seat. "Does it really matter?" she asked, watching as he took a seat on the opposite end of the couch.

Elliot shrugged. "The way you're avoiding the question makes me suspicious."

Olivia sighed once more. "Fine, he asked me out and I said no. At least not now," she explained, before she grabbed a magazine off the coffee table and began to flip through it.

Elliot sighed, before sinking into the couch and pulling out his phone. The past week had been like this: Elliot would come home from work, find Olivia moping around and complaining about how uncomfortable she felt, he would offer to take her somewhere, the two would run into Peter, and the day would be ruined. It was like the guy was stalking them or something.

He knew it bugged Olivia that he was constantly pestering her about Peter, but he hoped the more he bugged her about him, the more she would see that he didn't like the guy. After all, she was having his baby, not Peter's. She belonged with him.

"Is it because you still have the hots for me?" he asked with a smirk, watching and waiting for a reaction.

Olivia, who had been in pain all day, was not amused. She quickly closed the magazine, rolled it up, and threw it at him, hitting him in the chest. "I'm done with you," she said, before slowly getting up off the couch and waddling over to the bathroom. She walked inside and slammed the door behind her, hoping Elliot would get the hint.

He chuckled to himself, before going into his phone and looking through his email. He heard the shower turn on and knew it would be a good twenty minutes before he would have to deal with Olivia again, so he laid on the couch, letting his feet rest on the back of the couch.

"Elliot?"

Without looking up from his phone, Elliot sighed. He knew he was going to have to get her a towel or something else she forgot, but with the way she had been acting, he was going to take his sweet time. "Yes?" he said in a mocking voice, not wanting to be anyone's servant today.

"Elliot!"

Elliot quickly stood up, letting his phone fall out of his hands and onto the floor. Olivia never sounded like that, and with the baby nearly here, he didn't want to risk anything. "Olivia? Are you okay?" he asked, walking over to the bathroom door.

"Please come in here."

Elliot grabbed the door handle and asked, "Liv are you okay?"

"Elliot, please just come in here," she said, her voice shaking.

Elliot, fearing something could be wrong, swung the door open. What he saw made his heart break. She was sitting on the floor next to the tub, wrapped in nothing but a towel. She was gripping the shower curtain until her knuckles turned white, a sure sign she was in pain. "Liv! What's wrong?" he asked, walking over to her and joining her on the floor. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

Olivia relaxed a little, the pain finally subsiding. She let go of the shower curtain and relaxed against Elliot's body, before clutching the towel closer to her body. "I don't know," she said, taking a deep breath. "I came in to take a shower and I got this sharp pain in my back and stomach."

Elliot's eyes widened. He knew what that meant, and with her being so close to her due date, he knew it wasn't something to be taken lightly. "Do you think it's time?" he asked, leaning against the wall. He wasn't comfortable sitting on the bathroom floor with a nearly naked, pregnant, woman, but if it caused Olivia less pain, he would stay there as long as he needed to.

The two sat on the floor for a little over fifteen minutes, before Olivia decided to speak up. "I should probably just get dressed instead of laying in a towel."

Elliot chuckled. "I don't mind," he said with a wink, causing Olivia to roll her eyes. "I'm just kidding Liv," he said, moving so she could scoot forward. He watched as she grabbed the top of the towel before using the edge of the tub to stand up.

"You're so hilarious," Olivia said sarcastically, completely not in the mood for his jokes.

Once Olivia was standing, Elliot stood up and placed his hand on her back. "I'm sorry." He knew his joking was getting old, and with her hormones and how moody and uncomfortable she was lately, he knew he was just making things worse.

"It's fine," she said, letting out a sigh. "I understand I've been moody lately."

Elliot shrugged. "I haven't been helping."

Olivia turned to face him. "I'm just over being pregnant," she said, moving a strand of loose hair out of her face.

Elliot nodded, understandingly. "It'll be over soon, and then we'll be so busy with him," he said pointing to her baby bump, "that we won't have time to be moody." He watched Olivia flash a smile before he grinned. "Come on, let's get you dressed," he said, bending down and scooping up Olivia into his arms, bridal style.

"Warn me next time," she said shocked, trying to keep her towel closed.

Elliot chuckled, before he walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. He gently placed her feet on the floor, before helping her stand. He turned to walk towards her dresser, unconsciously wiping his arm on his shirt. "I think you feel in some water or something." He threw a pair of underwear onto the bed along with a t-shirt.

"Elliot."

"Yeah?" He asked, before opening the last drawer to get a pair of shorts. When he didn't hear her reply he stood up and turned to face her.

She stood there, in nothing but a pair of shorts and a sports bra. "I didn't fall in some water," she said holding up the towel. She looked him in the eye, scared. "I think my water just broke."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! Baby is coming! Yay! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought!<strong>

**Up next: They arrive at the hospital and we get one step closer to meeting the baby!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Another chapter. Woohoo! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and continues to read everything!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p>Elliot stood there, shocked. Did Olivia really say what he think she did? Did her water really break? "What?" he asked, quickly closing the dresser drawer.<p>

Olivia stared at him just as shocked. "My water just broke," she said, pointing to the wet towel on the floor she was standing over.

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked, rushing over to her side.

Olivia nodded. "Well I didn't pee myself, so I'm pretty sure my water just broke," she said with a smirk, before walking out of the room and back into the bathroom. She quickly turned on the water in the tub, before grabbing another towel off the rack on the back of the door.

"What are you doing?" Elliot asked, following her into the bathroom. "We need to get you to the hospital."

"We'll go in a second," she said, before pushing him out of the bathroom. "I'd like to at least get a little clean and decent before going to the hospital."

Elliot stared at the door. "You realize in a few hours that won't matter right?"

He waited for a response, but when he heard the shower start to go, he knew that was the end of the argument. Deciding there was nothing else to do, Elliot walked back into Olivia's room and started to pack a bag for the hospital.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, the two were in Elliot's car, heading to the hospital. Elliot, who was anxious and unable to calm his nerves, gripped the steering wheel tightly, as he tried to drive as fast as he legally could. Olivia, on the other hand, was calm and quiet. She wasn't sure exactly how she should be feeling at the moment, but she knew if Elliot was freaking out she shouldn't add to it.<p>

"How are you feeling? Contractions still pretty far apart?" Elliot asked, stopping at a red light. He turned to face Olivia, who sat in the passenger seat silent. "Are you okay?"

Olivia turned to face him, her eyes filling with tears. "I don't think I can do this Elliot," she whispered. She was scared. Scared she was going to be the mother she had always feared she would be. She was scared she would turn into Serena.

Once the light turned green Elliot continued to drive. He quickly found the nearest parking lot, pulled into it, and parked the car. "It's going to be okay Liv," he said grabbing her left hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. ""You can do this, and when you think you can't, I'll be right there to remind you that you can." He watched as Olivia nodded and wiped her eyes, before squeezing Elliot's hand gently. "Another contraction?" he asked, watching as her eyes squeezed shut.

Olivia nodded. She continued to squeeze Elliot's hand for the remaining few seconds of her contraction, trying to steady her breathing. "They're getting closer," she said, pulling her phone out of her purse.

"Well then, I say we get you to the hospital," Elliot said, before starting the car, and taking off. "Who are you calling?" Elliot asked, when he noticed Olivia on her phone.

"Everyone," she said as she finished dialing Elliot's parents' home number. She put her phone on speaker and the two listened as the phone began to ring.

After three rings a very sleepy and angry Riley answered the phone. "Hello?"

Elliot chuckled. He knew his younger sister valued her sleep, so the fact that someone was calling at nearly one in the morning was probably aggravating her.

Olivia knew this as well, which is why she chose her words wisely. "Riley, it's Liv. Who else is awake?"

She listened as Riley turned to talk to someone next to her. "Um, Cole's getting ready for bed and Maura is upstairs talking to Ma. Why? Are you having the baby?"

Olivia stayed silent. Elliot, on the other hand, couldn't hold back his smile. "We're on our way to the hospital now. Go give the phone to Ma." He turned into the hospital's parking lot and quickly found a spot, before parking the car and turning to Olivia.

The two listened as Riley ran up the stairs, murmured to someone, before handing the phone off. "Hello!" Bernie said excitedly. "Am I having a grandbaby soon?" she asked hopeful.

Olivia looked up at Elliot and smiled. "Yeah. We're here at the hospital now."

The two heard Bernie give an excited scream over the phone. "We'll be up as soon as we can!"

Olivia handed Elliot the phone so she could move and try to relieve some pressure that was building in her lower back. "Hey Ma," Elliot began, taking off his seat belt. "I'm going to get Olivia in and I need to call her mom. I'll text you the address."

"Okay hun. I love you both. You let me know what happens."

"Alright. Bye Ma," Elliot said, before he hung up and gave the phone back to Olivia. "You want me to call your mom or Naomi?"

Olivia shook her head. "Just text them," she said. She quickly unbuckled her seat belt and leaned against the seat, before letting out a sigh. "You ready?" she asked, looking over at Elliot.

He nodded. He grabbed her hand, squeezed it, and kissed the back of it. "Let's go have a baby."

* * *

><p>After getting Olivia checked in, Elliot had the hospital call Dr. Bailey, who was at the hospital in less than an hour. She quickly examined Olivia and determined she was still in the very early stages of labor, with her cervix only dilated a few centimeters. "You two better get comfortable," she had told them, before leaving the two to wait, promising to be back in an hour to check again.<p>

Two hours later Olivia was getting more uncomfortable, and was nowhere near ready to deliver. Dr. Bailey had just checked her for any signs of change, and unfortunately things weren't progressing much. "It's only been three hours," Dr. Bailey said, noticing Olivia's face. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

Olivia shook her head. "I'm more uncomfortable than anything," she said.

Dr. Bailey nodded. "I understand Hon," she said as she patted Olivia's leg gently. She sat up and walked to the door. "Since your progress is slow I'll be back in about two hours. If you need anything call one of the nurses and they'll page me." With that she left the room and walked down the hallway, leaving Elliot and Olivia to themselves.

"You should get some sleep," Elliot said as he placed his hand on her arm. He began to rub in gently, silently comforting her.

Olivia nodded as she let out a small yawn. "What are you going to do?"

Elliot quickly pulled out his cellphone when he felt it begin to vibrate. "Well my family just got here," he said, reading the text Maura had just sent him. "They just ran into Naomi in the waiting room."

Olivia nodded. "Go ahead and see them," she said. She pulled the blankets up over her before turning her head on the pillow and closing her eyes.

"I'll be back soon," he said. He got up from his bedside chair and walked out of the room, gently closing the door to give Olivia some privacy. He quickly made his way into the waiting room, where he saw his family and Olivia's best friend waiting near the doors.

Bernie, who was the first one to see her son, quickly walked up to Elliot and hugged him. "How's Olivia doing? Is she in a lot of pain?"

Elliot shook his head, as he let go of his mother and hugged his younger sister. "She's uncomfortable, but not in pain. I left to let her get some sleep."

Maura hugged her brother after Riley. "Did the doctor say how long it would be?"

Elliot shrugged. "She said things are progressing really slowly. It's going to be a long labor," Elliot said, as he finished greeting everyone else.

Bernie looked at Elliot and sighed. "I hope not. I can't wait to meet my grandbaby," she said with a smile.

Elliot smiled back. "Me too Ma, me too."

* * *

><p>It had been seven hours since Elliot and Olivia had arrived at the hospital, and the baby was still a while away. Elliot's family, as well as Serena and Naomi, had stayed in the waiting room, taking turns getting food and sleep at a nearby hotel. Elliot, who was getting more anxious each hour that passed, made sure to keep both of their mothers updated as much as possible, all the while making sure Olivia was comfortable and in the least amount of pain.<p>

Olivia, who was ready to get this over with, laid in bed exhausted. Her contractions had been getting closer together and had become stronger, but according to the doctor she was still a while away from having the baby.

"I know Hon," Dr. Bailey said, putting the hospital gown back over Olivia's legs. "Six centimeters, which means you're a little over halfway there."

Olivia groaned, frustrated that this was taking so long with not much progress. Elliot knew how exhausted she was, and he was going to do whatever it took to make this go as smoothly as possible. He listened as Olivia let out another groan as she had another contraction. "Why is it taking so long?" he asked the doctor, as he wiped the sweat off her forehead with a cool towel. "I thought because her water already broke it would go quicker."

Dr. Bailey watched as Elliot held Olivia's hand, gently rubbing the back of it with his thumb. "Some women just take a lot longer to give birth, and with this being Olivia's first child, her labor is most likely going to be longer. It's really unpredictable. He's going to come out when he wants to," she said with a smirk.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "He's stubborn like his father," she said, causing both Dr. Bailey and Elliot to chuckle.

"We can start her with some Pitocin and see if that speeds things up," Dr. Bailey explained, as she pulled off her examining gloves and put them in the trash. "Other than that, we're going to have to wait."

Elliot nodded, before he turned to Olivia and sighed. "It'll all be worth it," he whispered, before kissing the side of her head.

* * *

><p>It was five hours later and Olivia was utterly exhausted. She had dilated three more centimeters and was, as Dr. Bailey said, in the home stretch. Elliot, who was experiencing a multitude of emotions, stood next to her bed the whole time, willing to do anything to make her comfortable.<p>

After complaining that she was thirsty Elliot had volunteered to go get her something to drink. He quickly walked out to the waiting room to see his family and update them on Olivia's progress, hoping Olivia would be okay for the next few minutes.

"Any sign of baby yet?" Serena asked as soon as she saw Elliot.

He shook his head, before giving a small wave over to some of his buddies from Hudson who were sitting by Naomi and a few of Olivia's friends. "She's at nine centimeters, but I came out because she's really thirsty and wanted me to give her something to drink."

Bernie handed Elliot an unopened bottle of water. "Here give this to her," she said, before standing. She gently rubbed her son's back, knowing he was probably as nervous as could be. "How are you holding up? How's Olivia?"

Elliot shrugged. He was exhausted as well, but he knew Olivia couldn't take much more of this labor. "I don't know how much more she can take," he said sadly.

"Hopefully she won't have to."

Elliot turned to see one of Olivia's nurses smiling at him. "Mr. Stabler, she's at ten centimeters and feels like it's time."

Elliot stood there shocked. It was time? Without another word he walked back to the room, the nurse trying to keep up with him. Once he stepped inside the room he saw Olivia propped up against the bed, while Dr. Bailey stood at the end of the bed, putting a gown over her clothes and pulling on some gloves.

Elliot quickly walked over to Olivia, who smiled weakly when she saw him. "I brought you something," he said, handing her the cold bottle of water. Olivia quickly opened it and drank half the bottle, before handing it back to him. He placed it on the table next to the bed, before wiping the hair out of her face. "We're going to have a baby soon," he whispered, placing his head on top of hers.

Olivia nodded before gripping his hand tightly, another contraction hitting. "I feel like I have to poo," she whispered to him, causing him to laugh loudly. Ever since she had entered her last trimester she had begun to share everything with him, including her bodily functions.

"Alright Olivia, do you feel pressure?" Dr. Bailey asked, taking a seat in front of Olivia. Olivia nodded. She was most worried about this part of the process, and the multiple birthing videos she had made Elliot watch with her hadn't helped that fear.

"You got this," Elliot said, sliding his arm behind her back, allowing her to brace against his body.

"Alright Olivia," the doctor said, lifting Olivia's gown. "I need you to start pushing."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha yes I stopped here. Oh well…..I guess you'll have to wait one more chapter to meet the baby ;)<strong>

**Also I don't know a lot of medical stuff, so I did as well as I could. Sorry if things were off.**

**Anyway I hope you all review!**

**Up next: We meet the baby!**


End file.
